Total Drama World Tour
by Reading10
Summary: Chris McLean brings fifteen veterans plus two new ones, to fly around the world and compete for One Million Dollars! But danger lurks around every corner, and not everyone is who they saw they are.
1. Day 1, Part 1: Total Drama Takes Flight

Authors Note:

This is my version of Total Drama World Tour. It will have everything that I have learned from information and more so just sit back because updates should be often since I get out of school in a couple of days!

**Romantic Note: **Pairings will be as followed **Lindsay/Tyler, LeShawna/Harold, and Izzy/Owen. **I'm not promising that all of these couples will still be intact by the end of the story due to new couples be premiering during the story. Also, there is a love triangle having to deal with **Duncan/Courtney/Gwen**. There will be break-ups too between some pairings while they will lead to hook-ups.

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to Enigma Dragon Warrior and Frank15, my favorite authors on this site. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Total Drama World Tour<p>

Ep.1, Pt.1: Total Drama Takes Flight

..

..

..

_(Narrated by Chris McLean)_

"Previously on Total Drama Action, it was a cross-country battle between the cast of Total Drama and the new cast of Total Drama Dirtbags! They raced it out on buses to New York City in order to be the next cast members of season three! But when the veteran's bus crashed, a few campers went to look for help while I rescued the remaining campers and brought them to the film lot."

"So I then announced that Total Drama Dirtbags was all just a test to see if the other campers still had it in them for another season to which they obviously did. Finally season three was established when I told the cast members they would be competing for One Billion Dollars! New cast mates Alejandro and Sierra would be joining them for this high flying, action packed season!"

"Only one will win while the rest must take The Drop of Shame and land on The Helipad of Losers. So be sure to stay tuned for more Total Drama World Tour when we return!"

* * *

><p>Chris McLean suddenly appeared in the middle of an abandoned airport landing zone with a plane behind him. On the wing of the plane was a giant picture of Chris McLean himself. He smirked as he looked at the camera and then opened up his mouth to speak.<p>

"Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour! Right now we are saying hello to our tourists of the season! So sit back and relax as we welcome back the cast members! First up is season two winner, Duncan!" Chris finished as the first bus arrived dropping off the bad boy of the series.

He cracked his knuckles. "This is going to be fun. Two chicks are fighting over me at the moment, remember?" He asked Chris referring to the last time they had seen each other. "I'm up for becoming a billionaire!"

"Glad you are Duncan. Speaking of the two girls that are fighting over you, here's Gwen!"

The second bus came and the Goth girl stepped off with a smirk on her face. "Hey Duncan. Ready for another season?" She asked trying to flirt. Duncan noticed this and just grinned which made the Goth smile even larger.

"I smell a couple forming!" Chris taunted.

"What is this?" Asked the next tourist as they arrived. "Duncan is my boyfriend Gwen! Hands off!"

Courtney pushed Gwen away and put her hands around Duncan giving him a kiss on the lips. Gwen sighed and turned around to find herself in the comforting hands of her best friend out of the cast, LeShawna.

"How you doing girl? I came with Courtney because Chris was being way too cheap with buses. Ain't that like him? Well, this season you don't have to worry about Trent and me and you can just roll through the game to win!" LeShawna assured her.

"Worry about Trent!" Courtney told her after hearing LeShawna's pep talk. "He still likes you! And you like him, so leave Duncan alone!"

LeShawna raised an eyebrow. "Now why would Gwen ever go after Duncan? They just aren't made for each other. So you can keep Duncan, but just leave Gwen alone."

"Good." Courtney said giving Duncan another kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris exclaimed as the next camper arrived. The door of the bus opened revealing Tyler wearing his red track suit. He was about to step out when he tripped and fell landing on his face. Then his luggage was thrown at him as he was trying to get up sending him back down. Finally the bus sped off into the day.

"Hey Chris!" Tyler exclaimed. "I am so ready for another season! I am going to rock as I win the money!"

"Cool Tyler, so how's you and Lindsay?" Chris asked as the next bus arrived and a certain blonde stepped off.

"I don't know, I haven't seen in forever."

"Then turn around,." Chris said.

Tyler turned around to find himself kissing Lindsay.

"The couple returns!" Chris exclaimed as the two proceeded to make out. Harold suddenly arrived and was swept off his feet by LeShawna.

"Gross Chris!" She shouted. "But two can play at that game." And then LeShawna proceeded to make out with Harold. Harold nearly fainted from joy after kissing LeShawna so passionately.

Chris chuckled and then got back to reality. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Izzy and Ezekiel!"

The door of the next bus opened and out came Ezekiel but then suddenly Izzy jumped on his shoulders making them both fall down.

"What was that for Izzy?" Ezekiel asked.

"Just for fun my Zeke!" Izzy replied hopping up. "Wow! This place looks great. Now, when are we going to start fighting in mini jet planes?"

"Um…never?" Chris told the redhead. "And now, please welcome Bridgette!"

The surfer girl hopped off the bus with her surfboard smiling. "Hey guys." She said calmly. Then Bridgette walked over to Gwen and LeShawna and they started talking.

"Okay?" Chris said puzzled. "Here are our two tech geeks who were spotted cuddling again on the scene of when I rescued them, Cody and Noah!"

The door of the bus opened and Cody and Noah stepped out laughing about something. Noah noticed the cast that was there already and he sighed. "Chris, I'm sure you got the memo about how stuff in different countries can affect my allergies?"

"I'm sure someone got it." He replied. "Cody, how's everything?"

"Good! I heard someone who's going to be on this show has a crush on me so I'm excited. Maybe I might finally get a girlfriend!" Cody told him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, DJ!"

The thirteenth bus arrived and the brick house with a heart stepped out with a Bunny perched on his shoulder. He smiled at all of his friends. "This time I'm going to win this one for Momma and for a new bus so we can live in it!"

But no one turned to look at him when he said that. Chris walked over to him to explain what had happened. "I don't think that they trust you anymore after you did that alliance with Chef Hatchet"

"I'm sorry guys!" DJ rang out to them, but still no one listened.

"Looks like it's time for our next veteran!" Chris exclaimed walking away from the sad DJ just as the next camper arrived. "Owen!"

The lovable oaf stepped off the bus and wrapped Chris in a giant bear hug. "Hey guys! This is going to be so awesome! I can't wait to hang with all of you!" He exclaimed letting Chris done and continuing to hug everyone.

"And now for our final veteran…Heather!"

The queen bee stepped off her bus and into the airport landing zone with her newly grown back hair tied back into a pony tail. She glared at her competion and crossed her arms.

"This competion is going to be easy to beat. Your all losers and are just plain stupid especially Lindsay." Heather said to the dumb blonde. "And I am going to come in first this time around and all of you will be eliminated first!"

"Harsh Heather. But that's what you are. And now for the moment you've all been waiting for! Remember those two people that were helping you guys with the race to New York? Well I invited them here to compete with you guys for the billion dollars!" Chris said. "Here's our first newbie, Alejandro!"

Bridgette was meanwhile looking around for friends after finishing talking to LeShawna and Gwen when a bus whizzed by her making her fall down just as a Hispanic hottie stepped out.

"Hello beautiful," Alejandro said helping Bridgette up as Izzy walked up to help her up too.

"I…I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette said after looking into Alejandro's eyes.

"Wow-wee!" Izzy exclaimed making Owen put his shoulders on his hips.

"Sorry, but she's taken also dude." Owen said pulling Izzy away from Alejandro. Lindsay walked up to Alejandro as well as LeShawna.

"You look…amazing Allen!" Lindsay exclaimed hugging Alejandro.

"It's Alejandro, Lindsay." Alejandro replied grinning into the camera that was filming him at the moment. "And you look really pretty. Both of you." He finished looking at LeShawna who blushed.

"So a little competion, eh?" Ezekiel said nudging Harold.

"Don't worry. Alejandro's charms aren't as half as good as mine. It's just a faze that LeShawna's going through." Harold assured.

Oh boy was Harold wrong.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our second newbie, Sierra!"

The second bus arrived and out jumped the girl with highlights. "Omigosh I love you guys! Especially Cody, Omigosh I love you!"

Sierra glomped Cody and started hugging him.

"Um…help!" Cody said between breathes.

"I think you found the girl who likes you," Gwen giggled.

Chris chuckled and then led the campers over to a massive jet with a picture of Chris printed on the side. "This is the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Your home for the next several weeks. You'll be flying all around the world in this competing in challenges in different countries for One Billion Dollars!"

Suddenly the door flew open hitting Owen on the head making him go unconscious. DJ's eyes widened and rushed to his aid.

"Owen? Are you okay?" DJ asked.

"He'll be fine. Now, everyone inside!" The tourists proceeded into the jumbo jet as Chef Hatchet came out with a bulldozer and scooped Owen up to take him inside.

* * *

><p>Inside the tourists stood in the first class section where a mini juice bar and fuzzy carpeting was placed. Couches and lamps were placed everywhere too.<p>

Noah smiled and sat down on the couch and pull out his book to read when Chef Hatchet came in with Owen and dropped him on top of Noah, crushing him.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Noah rang out as Owen rolled off of him, instantly waking him up.

"Drama!" Chris exclaimed. "And now, there is the matter of teams also. I was thinking of having a challenge that would settle that. But before I announce it, I would like to introduce the Bathroom Confessional!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Our First Appearance)<strong>

**Alejandro- **/the hottie grins/ "Okay, time to cut the crap about Mr. Nice Guy. I will win this contest and the others will go down. I will be mean and evil this time. Compared to me, Heather will look like a saint. They'll all go down, one by one."

**Heather- **"That Alejandro guy is up to something. He's trying to score all of the people to eliminate me! Fine, it's on! Just you wait!"

**Cody- **"I thought somebody normal would like me. Not Sierra. Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it. This could actually be fun."

**Gwen- **"Okay yes, I do like Duncan. But I still can't get over Trent. I made a big mistake breaking up with him last season, but it was probably for the best of both teams."

* * *

><p>Suddenly a door opened and in walked a girl wearing a green floppy hat and a yellow tank top with denim shorts. She smiled at the tourists and took a bow before them.<p>

"Hey guys! I'm LeAnne, Chris's niece. My dad, Chris's brother dropped me to stay with Uncle Chris so I can act in the ways of TV. I'm going to be an actress someday anyway so I figured to start with family!" The girl said.

"Yep, that's LeAnne." Chris said. "How about you guys go unpack while we steer the plane into the right direction." Suddenly the plane hit a bump as it fly into the air. "Say good-bye to Canada everyone!"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the plane landed and the door opened revealing a sandy area. Chris grinned as he and LeAnne stepped out before the tourists.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to your first location, Egypt!" Chris exclaimed as the tourists saw the pyramids and deserts.

"This is also your first challenge. You see all of those pyramids? There are hidden keys in each pyramid. There are eight red and eight green keys. Find the keys and you're on that team. The person who does not find a key is eliminated from the game first!"

"What about mummies?" Sierra questioned.

"It's okay," Cody grinned. "I'll protect you."

Sierra nearly fainted over that comment from Cody and then smiled. "Want to pair up?"

"Sure." Cody replied.

"And on your mark, get set, go!"

The tourists raced off on the race to find the keys while Chris and LeAnne stayed and watched them tumble towards the pyramids.

Chris turned towards the camera. "And that's the first part of the premiere episode of Total Drama World Tour. Who will find the keys in Egypt? Who will be eliminated? And how will Alejandro and Heather cope with each other? Find out when we return!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>And the race is on for the Billion Dollars all around the world. Sorry if this was rushed towards the end, I need to get to bed. So stay tuned for more Total Drama World Tour!

**Next- **Some keys are found, an alliance is formed, and the first tourist is sent home!


	2. Day 1, Part 2: Sing like an Egyptian

****

**Reading10:**

Here's chapter two everyone! I hope you like it!

Total Drama World Tour

Ep. 1, Pt. 2: Sing like An Egyptian

* * *

><p>"Okay, so if you missed the first part of Total Drama World Tour, here's what happened," Chris McLean said standing in the sands of Egypt. "Our seventeen tourists arrived and were put on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet to be brought to Egypt."<p>

"They'll be looking for red and green keys to be sorted onto teams. The tourist who does not receive a key must be eliminated from Total Drama World Tour immediately! Find out the rest right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- We're Half Egyptian You Know)<strong>

**Courtney- **"So I've decided to group up with Duncan while Gwen went with LeShawna. I can keep up with Duncan and keep a watch on him too."

**Sierra- **"Omigosh! I'm like, so excited that Cody asked me to group up with him! We're totally going to rock this challenge!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 1- Duncan and Courtney)<strong>

The two were walking through the pyramids while the other tourists went the other way and to the other pyramids. The over-achiever then made her move.

"You know Duncan, I really like bad boys." She said trying to kiss him. Duncan pushed her away.

"Princess, we need to find those keys. Not now!" Duncan told her.

Courtney crossed her arms. "If we find a zombie or something, will you protect me?"

"It's every man for them, remember? We're only in this to find keys."

"Fine. Let's start climbing this pyramid." Courtney then started climbing the pyramid on the left side of the two and reached the top in no time. "There must be a way in."

"Remember, Egyptians had secret ways to get into pyramids." Duncan reminded.

Courtney looked at the bad boy puzzled.

"When you pay attention in World History, you actually learn something," Duncan explained.

"Fin—"Courtney was about to finish when a trap door opened and she fell through in into the heart of the pyramid.

Duncan followed jumping down too.

And then suddenly a figure emerged behind them who had just happened to be Alejandro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Is Live From Egypt!)<strong>

**Alejandro- **"I will not lose this challenge! Duncan and Courtney will be the first victims of my wrath! You'll see!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 2- Tyler, Owen, and Harold)<strong>

The group of three was climbing a pyramid to try and find the opening on the top when Tyler sank to the step panting. "Can we slow down a little?" He asked.

"We'll get up there, find an opening, and then we'll come back." Harold said climbing with Owen. They reached the top and Harold stepped on the top tile to reveal the opening.

"It's okay!" Tyler yelled from the bottom. "I'm coming!" He started crawling up when all of a sudden a scorpion appeared and stung his hand making him fall backwards down the pyramid. "Ow, uh, oh, uh!" He rang out as he fell back.

"Ouch," Owen chuckled. "That's gotta hurt."

"I'm coming!" Tyler said but then he got stung again on the foot and was thrown back again down the pyramid.

"That's just sad Tyler," Harold commented.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- We Just <strong>_**Love **_**a Sad Story)**

**Harold- **"Tyler really needs to shape up his act. He stinks at everything. He should really take some lessons from the master of kung-fu." Harold pointed to himself.

**Tyler- **"Just give some time man! I'll shape up!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 3- Gwen and LeShawna) <strong>

"LeShawna?" Gwen asked as they walked through a corridor inside the pyramid.

LeShawna looked over her shoulders. "Yeah girlfriend? What do you need?" Gwen sighed and opened her mouth to speak to her best friend on the show.

"I think I like someone here."

Opened-eye widened, LeShawna stared at Gwen. "What did you just say?"

"I said I think I like someone. I sort of have mixed feelings for him. I can't get over Trent and he's always been a good friend to me." Gwen said. "But he's already dating someone."

LeShawna narrowed her eyebrows at Gwen. "What's he like?"

"He can pick a fight with anybody." Gwen told her. "And also has a soft spot."

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- O no she didn't!)<strong>

**LeShawna- **"As much as I like Gwen and that she's a good friend, she better not be flirting with my boy Harold! I know Harold is good boyfriend and just because she's single doesn't mean she can go around flirting with anybody she wants!"

* * *

><p>"Right." LeShawna replied. Suddenly she stepped on a tile in the pyramid floor and the walls suddenly started closing in.<p>

"What did you do?" Gwen asked her eyes widening as she and LeShawna are pushed together.

"I stepped on a tile!" She replied.

"Where is it?" The goth girl yelled.

"Over there!" LeShawna pointed.

Gwen ran over to it, stepped on it, and the walls stopped and then pushed back. When they were in the same place that they were in, a compartment popped out revealing two red colored keys.

"Good." Gwen said pulling them out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 4- Sierra and Cody)<strong>

The two had started walking down the pathway in the pyramid talking.

"So Cody, I know a lot about you." Sierra said. "Your website that I created is the one I work on the most. I brought my laptop along with me; maybe I could show you it."

"Cool." Cody replied. "And maybe then I'll give some new information."

Sierra giggled. "That would be nice."

The two proceeded deeper into the pyramid when suddenly a creaking moan was heard and all of a sudden a trap door was opened revealing a mummy.

"AAAAH!" Sierra jumped behind Cody shivering in fear. The mummy started walking towards them. "Remember, you said you'd protect me!"

Cody shivered in fear and suddenly a wet circle appeared around his pants. He had peed his pants—yet again. "..Mum…Mum…MUMMY!"

The two took off running down the corridor in the pyramid. "Cody!" Sierra yelped looking at the tech geek as the mummy followed them. "Do something!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Control Tent)<strong>

Leanne was sitting next to her uncle in the tent that had been set up outside of the pyramids. Chris was playing with a joystick that was controlling the mummy that was following Cody and Sierra.

"This is so much fun!" Chris chuckled.

"It's also cruel," Leanne pointed out.

"Who cares? This is the third season; they should be used to this by now!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Can't Wait For Yukon)<strong>

**Chris- **"Leanne really needs to cool off. I'm the host, Chris McLean! I'm never nice!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 4- Cody and Sierra)<strong>

Cody finally snapped out of his trance and stopped running and walked back in the mummy's direction. Sierra looked at him as if he had two heads. "What are you doing? It's a mummy!"

"Sierra, watch this." Cody said approaching the mummy and walking behind him. He then kicked him on the butt making him fall foreword. Cody stepped on its back tugging on the paper that wrapped him up. He started unwinding it to reveal two green keys.

"It wasn't a real mummy. One that Chris probably just made." Cody explained. "And I believe that we're on the same team." Cody tossed Sierra a key. "Let's go.

"My hero!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 5- Lindsay, Bridgette, Ezekiel)<strong>

The strangest of the teams was Lindsay, Bridgette, and Ezekiel. They had grouped up only because Lindsay had convinced Bridgette to let Ezekiel in because she knew that Ezekiel was really nice after teaming up with him in the special. Strangely, Bridgette didn't object to the idea.

They were inside a tomb area inside a pyramid when Lindsay walked up to a coffin smiling. She lifted it up and saw that a key was inside.

"Omigosh! This color like, totally matches my top!" She said holding up a red key. "Can I have it?"

Bridgette smiled. "Lindsay, you just won immunity. Of course you can keep it."

"Yeah!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I'm going back to the plane, okay?"

The dumb blonde hurried back down the tomb leaving Bridgette and Ezekiel standing there.

"So, eh." Ezekiel said. "What do you want to do?"

"Find the key?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to get kicked off first for the second time in a row."

"No thanks, eh." Ezekiel told her. Then he sighed. "Look Bridgette, I'm sorry about those comments that I made in season one, eh. I've grown since then and I realized that girls can be smarter and stronger than boys."

"Good." Bridgette said lightning up a little. "Maybe I was a little too harsh in season one. But I just couldn't believe you said that."

"I know. My dad was wrong." Ezekiel said.

The two then suddenly stopped in the heart of the tomb when they noticed something sticking out of a coffin.

Green keys.

And there were two.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- 247)**

**Bridgette- **"Ezekiel can be a pretty nice kid once you get to know him. I was wrong about thinking that he was a sexist pig. He's a good friend."

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 6- Heather)<strong>

The queen bee had followed Harold, Owen, and Tyler into the pyramid. The group was advancing into the pyramid when Owen spotted three keys—two red and one green. He walked over to them and picked them up.

"Hey look! Three keys! One for each of us! I'll take the red and Tyler can take one too. Harold, do you mind taking the green?"

But the geek didn't have time to answer when Heather swooped in and took the key right from the lovable oaf's hand.

"Too late suckers!" Heather giggled as she ran off. "This is the end of the line!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Queen Bees Welcomed)<strong>

**Heather- **"I told you I'm winning this game."

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 1- Duncan and Courtney with Alejandro)<strong>

The couple had meanwhile found keys, two red ones to be exact. Alejandro was hot on their trail to find keys also. But sadly had found nothing in the area that they were in. They started walking outside when Duncan dropped his key, not noticing. Alejandro grinned and swooped it up, running after them and out the top to the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 7- Izzy, Noah, DJ)<strong>

Izzy had ditched the group and went looking further into the pyramid only to come back with a green key. She smiled and gave Owen a kiss as she ran back to the jet.

Noah shortly followed after lifting a coffin to find nothing but a green key. DJ looked around getting scared now that he was by himself and started running down the halls getting more scared and scared until he ran into Harold who searching.

"What are you doing here?" DJ asked.

"Heather stole my key." Harold explained. "Wanna team up?"

"Sure." DJ replied relieved that he was no longer alone in the pyramid.

"What team are you hoping for?" Harold questioned.

"Green maybe? Everybody hates me because of my alliance that I made with Chef last season." DJ told him. "Everyone but you. You don't hate me, do you?"

"Why should I? You make great meals DJ." Harold told him.

Suddenly Chris McLean's voice filled the pyramid as he was talking over the intercom. "Tourists! Only three tourists remain—Duncan, Harold, and DJ! One of you guys is going home tonight! Better hurry up!"

And then suddenly a mummy walked up to them making DJ shriek and run off leaving Harold to kick him off knocking off its head to reveal a red key.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- The Final Countdown!)<strong>

**Harold- **"So now it's down to DJ and Duncan. Who do I want to go home?" Harold thought about it for a minute. "GO DJ!"

* * *

><p>The fifteen tourists were gathered in the control tent eagerly waiting for the next tourist to run in. But no one came. Courtney had told her friends that someone had come up to them and stole Duncan's key. He had run back in to find and that was the last time they him.<p>

Alejandro said nothing to the fact.

And Harold told everyone that DJ had run off after seeing the mummy. Cody smacked his forehead saying Chris was controlling the mummies.

"So…" Chris said. "Who do you guys want to win?"

"Duncan!" Gwen and Courtney said in unison.

Suddenly grunting was heard outside the tent as someone rushed in. Some people let out a sigh of relief while some shook their head. And the person was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan.

"And Duncan wins immunity and is awarded a spot on the green team!" Chris shouted out making Gwen and Courtney's jaws drop.

"What!" They said in unison again.

"That's right. DJ gets the boot first." Chris explained shouting into the megaphone. "Now tourists, please come into the jumbo jet while we wait for DJ to finally come back."

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, DJ walked in with Chef Hatchet carrying him.<p>

"DJ, you have been eliminated out of Total Drama World Tour." Chris explained to him giving him a parachute. "You must now take the Drop of Shame and land on the Helipad of Losers never being allowed to return, ever!"

DJ sighed. "Well, at least I'm leaving so you guys don't have to deal with me."

"What's that got to do with it?" Gwen asked. "You were a great friend."

"But I betrayed you guys when I formed an alliance with Chef." DJ told them.

"DJ, that doesn't matter." Cody said. "You've always been a good friend."

"See?" Harold pointed out. "I told you nobody hates you."

"Your right." DJ said. "Good-bye guys. I hope you all do well." He then put on the parachute and jumped off the plane landing on the Helipad of Losers.

When he was gone, Chris turned to them. "So, the keys that you have in your hands represent that teams that you will be on! The red team will be known as 'The Killer Mappers'!"

The Killer Mappers got together and looked at their teammates. There were Gwen, LeShawna, Lindsay, Owen, Tyler, Alejandro, Courtney, and Harold.

"And the green team will be 'The Screaming Explorers'!" The Screaming Explorers consisted of Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Noah, and Duncan.

"Your keys will be the keys to your rooms. You have the rest of the day off so enjoy it." Chris said. The tourists then walked out of the ceremony while Chris turned to the camera.

"Day one of Total Drama World Tour may be over, but the drama has just started! Will LeShawna realize that Gwen likes Duncan and not Harold? How will the two teams cope? And where will land next? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional-The Final One)<strong>

**Alejandro- **"My new team includes Lindsay who will make a good alliance. With her dumb blondeness, they'll all go down, one by one!"

* * *

><p><em>The Screaming Explorers: <em>Gwen, LeShawna, Lindsay, Owen, Tyler, Alejandro, Courtney, Harold

_The Killer Mappers: _Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Duncan

_Voted Out: _DJ,

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Chapter two is done! I hope you guys are ready for the next episode because it is going to be intense! Here are a few clues on what will happen:

1.) It will be in America, a famous city in the northeast.

2.) An alliance will be made, and it's not what you think.

3.) Two people bond while somebody tries to break them apart.

4.) And a plan starts to unravel voting someone off in the process.

~Reading10


	3. Day 2, Part 1: Alliance! Where?

Total Drama World Tour

Ep.2, Pt.1: Alliance! Where?

* * *

><p><em>(Narrated by Chris McLean)<em>

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our seventeen tourists arrived. Some were excited while some weren't. But honestly it didn't really matter because they had to compete anyway!"

"Soon they were set out on an adventure around Egypt to find little colored keys. We used these to determine what the teams would be. Bridgette forgave Ezekiel for his sexist comments while DJ redeemed himself for all the wrongs he had done in season two."

"But sadly DJ was soon the first one to go after being the last one to find a key thus creating our two teams, The Killer Mappers and The Screaming Explorers."

"Questions still remain though. Will Gwen and Courtney go at each other's throats? Will Alejandro's plan work? And who will be going home tonight? All of these questions and more will be answered today on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><em>Total Drama Jumbo Jet, 7:00 a.m.<em>

It was peaceful morning on the jumbo jet.

The tourists were sleeping in their selected dorms, Chef Hatchet was steering the plane in a new direction, and Chris was nowhere to be seen.

Just kidding.

The sadistic host stepped out from behind the juice bar with a guitar and an amplifier. He smirked and then strummed a really bad note causing all of the tourists to wake up.

The Killer Mappers door opened and out stepped LeShawna in her pajamas rubbing her head. "Man! You really need to knock that off! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Too bad. You guys need to eat breakfast because we're hitting our next location in about an hour! Meet me in the café in twenty minutes fully dressed!" Chris told them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Don't Mess With Me in the Morning)<strong>

**Harold- **"Another challenge? Awesome!"

**Sierra- **"Cody and I are on the same team! We're so going to win this challenge today!"

**Duncan- **My team sucks. The only good players we have are me and Heather. I'll count Bridgette if we're near water, but still. Izzy's just plain crazy along with that new girl Sierra, Cody and Noah are wimps, and Ezekiel's just plain weird." *the criminal crosses his arms and lets out a deep sigh.*

**Heather- **"My team is such a weird one! Even last season's team was a better one!"

* * *

><p><em>Café, 7:20 a.m.<em>

Chef Hatchet was handing out McDonald's egg sandwiches much to the tourist's surprise. He had explained this due to location they were going to was offering them free food.

The Killer Mappers table was busy that morning due to LeShawna still being mad at Gwen for her liking Harold which she didn't. LeShawna glared at the goth while she ate her sandwich.

"So LeShawna, where do you think we're going?" Gwen asked.

"Why are you worried about that? Shouldn't you be worrying about your crush?" LeShawna said without thinking twice.

"What?" Gwen replied. "What crush?" She started sweating bullets when she noticed her teammates were starting to notice.

"You know."

"What crush? I don't like anyone, remember? I broke up with Trent last season!"

"This gives you the perfect moment to find somebody else. Even if there with someone else."

Courtney narrowed her eyebrows at Gwen. "Exactly." She commented.

"Guys! I don't like anybody!" Gwen stood up and then walked out of the café.

"She likes somebody." LeShawna said. "And I know who."

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- We Totally Know Who)<strong>

**LeShawna- **"That girl needs to leave Harold alone! She's not getting her hands on him. I hate being mad at you Gwen, but stay away!"

* * *

><p>Alejandro raised an eyebrow as Gwen stepped out of the room and smiled. He grabbed Lindsay too and stepped out following Gwen. Finally he put Lindsay right next to Gwen and opened his mouth.<p>

"Hey girls. I was just wondering if you wanted to form an alliance. Gwen, I see that you're having troubles with LeShawna, and Lindsay, I think Tyler's cheating on you." Alejandro lied. "He was all over Bridgette last night. I saw it with my own eyes. Horrible thing." Lindsay started to sob and Alejandro rubbed her back. "It's going to be alright."

"We'll vote together, right?" Gwen stated raising an eyebrow.

LeShawna was meanwhile sneaking behind the two and hid in the closet so she could hear and see Alejandro, Gwen, and Lindsay.

"Correct." Alejandro replied.

"So we'll be able to eliminate her." Gwen smiled. "Then I'll have him to myself 'cause he's so hot!"

LeShawna gasped from inside the closet. _How could Gwen do this to me? We've been best friends since we met last summer! _She thought.

"We may even be able to tonight." Alejandro said. "I know what a pain she's been to you since I got here."

And then, the alliance left and went back to the café.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- BURN!)<strong>

**LeShawna- **The sista is crying up a storm when the camera turned on. "How could she do this to me? She knew Harold was mine, and now she's going after him! Well I get her voted out first. All I need to do is start an alliance."

**Gwen- **"Finally we'll get rid of Courtney." The goth then looks into the camera and her eyes widen. "What am I doing? I'm turning into this monster!"

**Alejandro- **"Perfect, my plan is working."

* * *

><p>Chris then walked into the café just as the plane landed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have landed in our next location! Please get with your teams as we leave the jumbo jet!"<p>

The two teams got together and then the hatch opened revealing New York City.

"We have arrived in New York City tourists for your next challenge!" Chris told them. "And now, we begin!"

* * *

><p>Lindsay was glaring at Tyler as Chris started to explain the challenge.<p>

They were standing at the bottom of the Statue of Liberty and were looking at Chris as he opened his mouth. "For your second challenge, you'll be completing a phase of mini-challenges. Your first part is to successfully get all of your teammates to the top of the Statue of Liberty where you'll find baby carriages waiting. That is when you find the second part of the challenge. You push the baby carriages down to the other end of the statue and take the slide we have constructed and go to Central Park with the carriage. You must have your team's carriage when you make it to Central Park because inside them is a map to find your team's finish line. The first team to find their finish line wins!"

"The losers must then vote someone off at The Barfbag Ceremony where they must take the Drop of Shame to the Helipad of Losers, never to be seen again!"

"Sounds simple," Harold grinned. "Let's start!"

"On your mark, get set, go!" Chris shouted as the tourists raced off to their starting points.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Screaming Explorers- Starting Point)<strong>

"So, how are we going to get Owen up there?" Courtney asked. "Any ideas?"

"You guys are acting like I'm too fat to make it up there," Owen chuckled.

All was silent.

"Why don't you ask your crush to do it, Gwen?" LeShawna crossed her arms glaring at her.

"What crush?" Gwen asked starting to sweat.

"Guys! This is pointless!" Alejandro exclaimed starting to climb up the rope. Soon he was halfway when Harold started climbing. Alejandro then made it to the top to see the carriages. He grinned as he walked up to his carriage, took out the map and switched it with the other team's map.

"All we need to do is follow them," He chuckled.

Soon the Screaming Explorers made it up; then the biggest task would be getting Owen up.

"Okay," Alejandro took the leadership. "On the count of three, we pull." He leaned over the edge to see Owen getting a firm grip of the rope. "On the count of three, one, two, three! Pull!"

Surprisingly, Owen weight made all of them goes towards him. But with Courtney's extra strength, they finally managed to get Owen up just in time as the Killer Mappers started to appear.

"Let's go guys!" Courtney yelled.

"Wait!" Alejandro shouted. "Which carriage is ours?"

"The one that says 'Screaming Explorers?" Tyler said.

"Good." Alejandro replied as The Killer Mappers were making their way towards their carriage. "Let's go!"

Alejandro took hold of the carriage taking Harold off of his feet which made them all go down the slide. Harold then screamed like a girl as they fell down a lot of feet to the bottom of the Statue of Liberty.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Closing It Up)<strong>

**Bridgette- **"Ezekiel was surprisingly nice when he let me go first in the rope climb up. I hope one of us wins this season."

**Ezekiel- **"Bridgette's really nice, eh. But I don't like her. She may be nice towards me, but I like someone else, eh. Her hair looks so nice, eh."

* * *

><p>Chris stood in Central Park with the cameras facing him. "Which team will manage to pull this win off? Who will be eliminated? And will I get any hotter? Find out when we return to Total Drama World Tour!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to Questions and Comments:<strong>

**Enigma Dragon Warrior: **No, but Bridgette and Ezekiel will not become a couple. Ezekiel has his own love interest to which I can not reveal and Bridgette will remain for Geoff. They will have a sort of brother-sister relationship this season.

**The American Writer: **Yeah, One Billion Dollars is the prize money along with something else which I can't reveal at this time. I think the prize will give even more drama towards the end.

**spader13: **I'm glad you liked the story, keep reading on!

**RandomNumber523156: **One Billion Dollars seems perfectly fine to me. Well, I'm only in fourth grade though. Thanks for the comment!

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Thank you all again for the comments you guys left me! I typed this chapter pretty quickly. Well, I guess I just loved this location! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Next- **Alejandro's plan to win the challenge somewhat works, a team loses, and an unfair elimination happens!


	4. Day 2, Part 2: Broadway Baby!

Total Drama World Tour

Ep. 2, Pt. 2: Broadway, Baby!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back!"<p>

Chris McLean stood under the Statue of Liberty in New York City. "When you last left us, our sixteen contestants were battling it out in the race up the Statue of Liberty. Only one team will win, while the losers must send someone home! We now take you live to The Killer Mappers on top of The Statue of Liberty!"

* * *

><p><strong>(The Killer Mappers- Statue of Liberty)<strong>

"Listen up guys, I know that the other team is way ahead of us," Cody told them.

"Such words of encouragement," Noah said sarcastically.

Ignoring Noah's sarcasm, Cody finished. "But we can still win this!"

"Totally!" Sierra screamed scaring everyone.

"So let's go Killer Mappers!" Cody said grabbing the baby carriage and running down the slide. He then sat down on his butt as he slid down the slide.

Soon everyone down on the ground when Duncan spotted the Screaming Explorers. "There they are! C'mon! I know a few tricks that will keep them from getting to Central Park first!"

Duncan sped ahead leaving everyone else in dust, but not for long. Izzy came bouncing up with a paintball gun and started shooting wickedly at the other team.

"Alright!" Izzy cackled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Control Tent)<strong>

Chris was meanwhile watching the monitors with a blank stare. He turned and looked at Chef Hatchet and Leanne who were playing cards.

"Now where did she get a paintball gun?" Chris yelled. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but where did she get that thing?"

Chef Hatchet smirked and then thought about yesterday night.

_Izzy was having a paintball gun with Chef Hatchet in the midst of the night while the other tourists were sleeping. They fought hard, but Izzy finally defeated the cook and Izzy decided to keep the paintball gun. _

"Nowhere." Chef Hatchet replied.

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere in another Cartoon Universe)<strong>

Courage the Cowardly Dog was sitting on the porch of his home with his owner, Eustace when Eustace suddenly felt something.

"Muriel!" He shouted. "Some guy just copied off of our location!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to the Story Now)<strong>

Soon the tourists were approaching Central Park fast and Duncan rammed into the other team's baby carriage causing them to topple off balance.

"Harold! We need to do to something!" Gwen yelled at the geek.

"You don't tell him what to do!" LeShawna yelled at the goth.

The two stopped in the middle of the street fighting.

"What is your problem?" Gwen asked. "You've had an attitude since we first got here!"

"You're getting all over my man Harold!" LeShawna shouted.

"Harold? Why would I like Harold?"

"Because he's an awesome guy and I love him!"

"I don't like Harold!"

"Right! Like I'm supposed to believe that!"

"Just leave me alone!" Gwen then rushed ahead with the group and stood next to Alejandro and whispered in his ear. "Are we still on?"

Alejandro nodded.

"If I can get Courtney booted out tonight, I can show LeShawna that I don't like Harold because I'll tell her I like Duncan and Courtney will be out of the way!"

"You do understand you sound like Heather, right?" Alejandro said back.

"Who cares? I want to show LeShawna that I don't like Harold!" Gwen exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Another Storyline!)<strong>

**Tyler- **"Lindsay's been glaring at me ever since breakfast. I'm starting to think I did something wrong. What did I do?"

**Lindsay- **"I hate Taylor! I'm breaking up with him tonight! How dare he flirt with another girl like that?" *the dumb blonde sighs* "Wait, who is who? Trent or Tyler?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Central Park)<strong>

"Okay congrats campers!" Chris exclaimed as both teams arrived in Central Park. The Screaming Explorers were coated in paint from Izzy's paintball gun while The Killer Mappers were looking at their map. "Now you must find your separate finish lines! Good luck!"

* * *

><p><strong>(The Killer Mappers- Subway)<strong>

Duncan had figured the easiest way to find the location they wanted was to take the subway. The team had scraped together enough money so all of them could get on and soon they were traveling the undergrounds of New York City.

"See, this wasn't a bad idea to take the subway." Duncan told his teammates.

Izzy was meanwhile rubbing her hands together. "I am so going to hijack this thing so we can win!"

"Great, you'll get us kicked off the subway," Heather rolled her eyes. "And we'll lose the challenge and you'll get kicked off the show."

"I have more to lose," Izzy cackled jumping out of the car and into the next.

Meanwhile Bridgette and Ezekiel were talking about things.

"How's Geoff?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh," Bridgette smiled. "He's fine. We're doing great, just great." A smirk came across her face. "I distinctly remember you liking me in season one."

"That?" Ezekiel replied. "I like someone else, eh. They're on this team."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"Not you, eh. Someone else."

"Oh god, will you two stop?" Noah said sitting across the aisle trying to read his book. "I'm getting sick of hearing you two chit-chats."

"Yeah," Heather said sitting her head in the middle of the conversation. "I'm sure in Geoff saw this right now; he'd get very jealous with Bridgette. I think its best you two stop."

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- The New Evil Plan)<strong>

**Heather- **"I'm forgetting that plan that I did about down falling Alejandro. My new evil plan is to separate all of the couples, soon to be and old ones. So Sierra, Cody, Bridgette, and Ezekiel, watch out!"

**Bridgette- **"What is up with Heather? I'm friends with Ezekiel and she has to get over it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(The Screaming Explorers- Subway Exit)<strong>

Alejandro had taken the team to the subway exit after seeing the Killer Mappers going on the subway. He had planned to creep behind them and bring the team along to win the challenge.

But suddenly the train came off the tracks and up the subway exit causing everyone to scream and get out of the way. Alejandro then noticed who was behind the engine in the first car.

The door was open and the Explorers jumped in. But suddenly Harold slipped and was about to fall when Gwen noticed and grabbed his hand.

"Hold on Harold!" Gwen yelled as she pulled Harold in landing on top of her. Harold saw that he was really close to Harold and LeShawna pulled her off glaring at her.

"That was the last straw! Gwen, you are not my friend anymore. You're a monster and I hate you!" LeShawna said with tears choking up in her eyes.

Alejandro made it to the first car and saw Izzy standing there with the conductor tied up in a chair with duct tape over his mouth.

"You're going down!" Alejandro said grabbing the wheel. Izzy pulled out her map glaring at him as both of the teams rushed to the front of the car.

"Too late! We're at the finish line!" Izzy cackled as they approached the Empire State Building. Chris, Chef Hatchet, and Leanne were waiting there as Izzy and the rest of the Killer Mappers jumped out cheering!

"Congrats, the Killer Mappers win the challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" Alejandro exclaimed stepping into the situation. "I switched the maps so we could follow the Mappers to this finish line. The Explorers are the winners!"

Chris smirked. "I thought of that beforehand. The maps were switched beforehand so Alejandro really helped the other team win!"

"The Screaming Explorers now must eliminate one person from their team! Now we must return to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- The Votes)<strong>

**LeShawna- **"I convinced a few people to vote out Gwen so she would finally leave Harold alone! Just to make it sure, I vote for Gwen."

**Gwen- **"I vote for Courtney no matter what LeShawna says about me liking Harold."

**Lindsay- **"I feel like I forgot something I was going to do. Oh well. LeShawna told me to vote for Gwen, but I can't remember which one is which. I vote for Tyler!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Barfbag Ceremony)<strong>

In the small area of the jumbo jet, the Screaming Explorers arrived to vote somebody off just as Chris appeared with a plate filled with seven Barfbag filled with airline issued peanuts.

"Welcome to your first Barfbag Ceremony of the season! If you do not receive a Barfbag filled with airline issued peanuts, you must take the Drop of Shame and land on the Helipad of Losers joining DJ and the rest of the non-participating campers in an unknown location!"

Chris smiled as he finished his speech. "And the Barfbag go to…"

"Harold."

"Lindsay."

"Owen."

"Alejandro."

The four received their Barfbag smiling and then looked at the four remaining tourists without one.

"And now for the tourists who received votes against them!"

"Tyler."

"Gwen."

Gwen received her Barfbag and let out a giant sigh of relief. She then looked at LeShawna who was giving her a glare and looked scared. Courtney looked confident while she looked a little scared too.

"And the final Barfbag of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Courtney."

LeShawna gasped and stood up and glared at Gwen. "You did this to me!" She pointed at her with a glare in her eyes. "You didn't like it that I wasn't about to let you get all over Harold! So you went and voted me out with your little alliance with Alejandro and Lindsay!"

"What alliance?" Alejandro asked. "LeShawna, I think you're just a little over-whelmed with everything. I think its best you go." He helped the sassy chick get on her parachute and while he was doing it, he whispered in her ear:

"If you dare reveal my alliance to anyone, you're going down. I will win this contest and they'll all go down, one by one." Alejandro told her.

Before LeShawna could react, Chris pulled the lever and LeShawna was off the plane in a matter of seconds.

Floating to the ground, LeShawna looked at the camera with a shocked expression on her face. "Alejandro was evil?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- The Truth)<strong>

**Alejandro- ***the arch villain is switching the votes with everyone else's and putting in LeShawna's name with Courtney's* "See, I told you I'm helping Gwen and Lindsay."

* * *

><p>"Congrats Explorers, you're all safe, for now." Chris told them turning to the cameras.<p>

"With LeShawna gone, how will Gwen cope? Where will we land next? And will Heather's 'new' plan work? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" He shouted.

* * *

><p><em>The Screaming Explorers: <em>Gwen, Lindsay, Owen, Tyler, Alejandro, Courtney, Harold

_The Killer Mappers: _Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Duncan

_Eliminated: _DJ, LeShawna,

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Thank you for all of your questions and comments yet again! You readers are awesome! Keep on reading because next chapter is sure to have more drama in it!

On a side note, sorry for LeShawna fans. I didn't really have anything big planned out for in the contest, but she is going to be a big part in special parts of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Clues for Next Chapter: <strong>

1.) We're going kung-fu!

2.) Get ready for random and fun challenges!

3.) A bonding couple gets closer, literally!

4.) And a tourist is eliminated in the most shocking elimination yet!

~Reading10


	5. Day 3, Part 1: Never Too Early for Drama

Total Drama World Tour

Episode 3, Part 1: Never Too Early for Drama

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama World Tour," Chris McLean exclaimed standing in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet's café. "Our sixteen tourists landed in New York City to race baby carriages around The Statue of Liberty, Central Park, and finally to the Empire State Building."<p>

"Alejandro showed more of his dark side when he formed an alliance with Gwen and Lindsay. Then he lied to Lindsay saying Tyler was hitting on Bridgette while Gwen wanted Courtney gone."

"LeShawna got even more mad at Gwen for her thinking she liked Harold where Gwen actually liked LeShawna. This led to LeShawna's downfall at the Barfbag Ceremony last night when Alejandro switched the votes on LeShawna due to her finding out about his alliance."

"Fifteen remain, two teams, only one can win. Find out where we land next today on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the tourists woke up early to hear two people yelling at each other to which who just happened to be Lindsay and Tyler.<p>

Apparently Tyler had awoken early and Lindsay followed him out of the bunking area and confronted him. Sierra and Cody had heard them fighting and were out on the scene first.

"You were cheating on me!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"What are you talking about babe?" Tyler questioned, "I never flirted with anyone but you!"

"Like I'm supposed to believe that!" Lindsay shouted.

Cody stepped right in the middle of the fight to try and stop things. "Guys, this is ridiculous! Stop fighting! I'm pretty sure Tyler would never do that to you Lindsay! Now where would you get an idea as bad as that?"

"Um… I can't remember their name. It's so difficult," Lindsay said tapping her chin. "But they said that Tyler was cheating, and I believed them!"

"Lindsay, as much as I favor Cody way more, Tyler is a pretty cute and loyal guy. I'm certain that he would never cheat," Sierra added.

"I don't care!" Lindsay shouted turning to Tyler. "We're done! I never want to see your face ever again!" And then Lindsay stormed out of the main lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- We Broke-Up with Them Already)<strong>

**Lindsay- ***the dumb blonde smiles* "I'm proud of myself. I stood up for myself and I proved myself not to be a total idiot like Gina says! We make great alliance members though with Allan!"

**Tyler- ***the jock stares blankly at the camera* "I can't believe it. Lindsay and I are over…for good."

**Alejandro- **"Well that worked out well. Lindsay broke up with Tyler which makes another elimination going on tonight! Tyler will be gone before he can realize what really happened!" *the arch villain smirks*

* * *

><p><em>Lounge, 12:00 p.m.<em>

Strangely, there was no challenge in the early hours of the morning. Lindsay was not seen for the remainder of the morning while Tyler was hanging out with Owen and Harold trying to figure out what had happened.

Cody and Sierra was chatting in the lounge along with Bridgette and Ezekiel. Heather was watching from a distance on how she was going to break all of these couples up.

_Maybe I'll turn them all against each other! _Heather gruesomely thought, _Or maybe I'll just get one of them eliminated, preferably Cody so that way Sierra will go mad making them vote her off! _

Suddenly Chris stepped in smiling. "Hello tourists! Are you enjoying today's adventures on the jumbo jet?" Soon the other campers stepped in too, even Lindsay. "Well, I have your next challenge is order! And the reason why it seems so late to you guys here is because we're in a way different time zone!"

"Where exactly are we?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not worrying," Noah said. "There is way more people to vote off than me at the moment. I'm just going to sit back and relax.

"Oh get up," Duncan snapped at him. "If we lose, you're going home."

"Yeah, you'll be eliminated third, again," Heather warned.

Noah rolled his eyes and stood up tucking his book in his back pocket just as the door next to Chris burst open with Chef Hatchet on the other side wearing a ninja costume.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are visiting Japan today! So bring your skills because we're competing in a series of mini-challenges today!" Chris exclaimed as the hatch opened revealing the massive city of Tokyo, Japan.

"Awesome! This place is so much favorable to my skills!" Harold grinned with a wave of his hand making Heather roll her eyes at Harold's attempt to be cool.

"What skills really? The only reason you got LeShawna to like is because she felt sorry for you." Heather smiled.

"She's only gone because of me! If I wouldn't have let Gwen get all over me, this never would have happened!" Harold shouted.

Gwen's eyes widened. "Wait, don't drag me into this! I never liked Harold, at all!"

"Right," Courtney crossed her arms, "She's trying to steal Duncan away from me!"

Everyone gasped.

"C'mon! Nobody knew that?" Courtney exclaimed.

"We all thought Gwen was going for Harold," Owen said. "Good Gravy Waffles! LeShawna was wrong! I never should've voted for Gwen!"

"Wait, you voted for me?" Gwen said shocked. "Why?"

Owen was twiddling with his fingers. "Well, LeShawna kind of bribed me with gravy waffles. The waffles were just so good, and tasty! It was worth it!"

"That was something I would do!" Heather was shocked, but then a smirk crept across her face. "I'm impressed."

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Yummy, Tasty!)<strong>

**Owen: **"What? Gravy waffles are just so good! I love them because my mom makes them for me a lot." *the lovable oaf then pulls out a plate of gravy waffles and starts eating them and notices the camera is still on* "What? Do you want some?"

* * *

><p>"Okay tourists, settle down. I still have to announce the challenge," Chris said he led them to an elevator in a massive stadium. Each team took their separate elevator up to the top where their challenge would await them.<p>

When they reached the top they looked down to reveal to them a giant bowl of rice.

"Are you kidding me, rice?" Courtney questioned. "Rice?"

"Yes. Your first challenge is to jump into this bowl of rice where you'll find a staircase leading you to your next challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "So, Killer Mappers since you won last challenge, you're up first!"

Bridgette looked over the edge to see that they were about a thousand feet high up from the massive bowl of rice. "Well, I jumped off of a cliff into a pit of sharks, I'm pretty sure I can do this! Here I go!"

The surfer chick took a dive head first into the dive landing directly in the middle. When she landed, she looked back up and waved to her team to which Ezekiel, Sierra, and Cody waved back.

"That wasn't so bad," Bridgette said to herself as she tried to find the staircase just as the next person dove in. Bridgette looked to see the criminal himself following her.

"Hello Malibu," Duncan smirked.

Back on the ledge, Heather and Noah were refusing to jump. Izzy looked at them and rolled her eyes as she pushed them off the ledge making them scream and cry out. Izzy then jumped in for herself cackling with laughter.

Ezekiel, Cody, and Sierra remained. Then the prairie boy jumped only to land on the edge of the bowl making him cry out in pain as he slid into the bowl clutching his crotch in pain.

"AAAAAH!" Ezekiel screamed as he sank into the rice.

Sierra looked at Cody and he smiled. "Let's jump to together." Cody nodded to Sierra's words and the tech geek grabbed the fan girl's hand. The two then jumped off the ledge into the bowl of rice.

"Okay! All of the Mappers have jumped. Can the Explorers handle that? If you guys get everyone to jump, I'll give you a head start in the second challenge!"

All of a sudden, Alejandro charged Chris, pushed him out of the way, and jumped head first into the bowl of rice. Gwen saw this and followed immediately by Harold.

"What's with these guys?" Chris asked as Lindsay jumped in.

Tyler followed with Owen inching behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Confession Time!)<strong>

**Owen- **"Ever since the first challenge at the island, I've gotten over my fear of heights. But I still refuse jumping into bodies of water with shark. This was just rice, how hard could it be?"

**Alejandro- **"I wanted to make up for my endless fail last challenge by getting my head in the game. I can't have people hating me for mistakes now can I?"

* * *

><p>The over-achiever was the last one remaining on the edge. The Screaming Explorers looked up to see Courtney crossing her arms and giving her speech about not heights to Chris.<p>

"I don't care, if you don't jump this, you get the dreaded chicken hat of shame!" Chris smiled at the over-achiever.

"It's okay," Courtney said taking the hat. "It's only one challenge lost. We can still win. The other team is just idiotic except for Duncan. He's hot."

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- OMFG!)<strong>

**Courtney- **"Did I just say that?"

**Duncan- ***the criminal raises an eyebrow* "I like that girl."

* * *

><p>The two teams had made it past the bowl of rice and walked out onto a giant open area with gears and trivets everywhere. Six pink balls were lined up on the sides as Chris walked over to them smiling.<p>

"Okay tourists, your second challenge are a game that I think most of you will find fun." "

"_It's a giant game of pinball_!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- OMFG Again!)<strong>

**Gwen- **"What…"

**Alejandro- **"…The friggin thing…"

**Courtney- **"…Is that evil…"

**Duncan- **"…sadistic pervert…"

**Lindsay- **"…Meanie head…"

**Noah- **"…Putting us through this time?"

**Harold- **"Awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to Questions and Comments<strong>

**Enigma Dragon Warrior: **I love Bridgette/Geoff so that's why I never wanted to change anything with that pairings. There may be some rough spots in their relationship in this story but believe me, Bridgette/Geoff is staying together. And Ezekiel will get his girl, and it's not who you think.

**The American Writer: **You're right; it's always the ones that look like Justin that are evil! Lindsay will get payback on Alejandro before the story ends! Just you wait!

**RandomNumber523156: **Thanks for the compliment. I just love writing! Yeah, Alejandro's plan backfiring was pretty funny while I was proofreading it. I don't know how I'm writing Alejandro so good, it's just pretty easy for me!

**Reading10: **Thanks again for all of your reviews. I'll start writing the next chapter soon! BTW, the reason why I'm updating so fast lately is because even though school is still in, we have no homework. I get out on the 9th, though. Only three more days of school!

* * *

><p><strong>Next- <strong>The pinball game starts, some ninja fighting takes place, and a shocking elimination is taken place in order to make sure nobody finds about an alliance!


	6. Day 3, Part 2: Super Fun Crazy Time

Total Drama World Tour

Episode 3, Part 2: Super Fun Crazy Time in Japan

* * *

><p>"Welcome back!" Chris exclaimed to the camera. "Before we took the break, our fifteen contestants plunged into this massive bowl of rice for their first part of their Tokyo, Japan challenge! And now for their second, they must compete in a giant game of pinball!"<p>

The camera then panned out to reveal the fifteen contestants standing there.

"Seriously?" Noah questioned.

"You had all break to realize that," Chris rolled his eyes, "And now must get to our next task! Each team must have three players go into these rubber balls," The host pulled out one of the pink rubber balls and opened it.

Sierra's eyes popped open and she pulled Cody and jumped into the rubber ball making the hatch close. Cody was meanwhile trying to open up the hatch but it was stuck.

"We're stuck!" Cody exclaimed to everyone.

"Well, that's not what I thought was going to happen, but Cody and Sierra count as one person since they're in the same ball. Any other takers?"

Duncan and Izzy stepped up for the Killer Mappers while Alejandro, Courtney, and Harold stepped up for the Screaming Explorers.

"Good. Now get in your balls!"

Soon the tourists were decked out in their pinballs. "There are power balls hidden the entire board and you must roll around while getting pushed around. I must warn you, there are killer pandas hidden all around!"

Alejandro rubbed his hands greedily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Did You Hear That?)<strong>

**Alejandro- **"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"On your marks, get set, ready, go!"<p>

The pinballs took off down the track. Alejandro bumped into Cody and Sierra's one sending them flying back down the board just as they were to collect a power ball behind a buzzer.

Alejandro collected it and noticed a panda creeping up behind Duncan. It attacked him making Duncan lose balance and he went sailing down to the opening only to get sent back.

Izzy was jumping around smiling as she collected power balls.

The arch villain rolled over to her holding a killer panda as he threw it at her. It attacked her and she fumbled with it for a little as Duncan crept back up.

Sierra and Cody were meanwhile trying to fiddle with their ball just as Courtney and Harold continued to collect power balls.

Alejandro hit a buzzer and bounced back hitting the buzzer's back and forth holding killer pandas and throwing them at the Mappers. Duncan and Izzy got pelted and even Sierra and Cody got a few thrown their way.

Finally Chris called the buzzer grinning.

"And the Screaming Explorers win the second challenge! Only one more challenge to go before someone gets the boot! Campers, get out of your pinball's and meet me in the center of the Tokyo Park in twenty minutes for the immunity challenge!"

Cody and Sierra remained stuck in their balls and Cody started to freak out. "Um Chris? Aren't you going to help me out of here?"

"Nope." Chris replied sharply. "You and Sierra need some alone time." He chuckled as he walked off.

The Screaming Explorers awarded Alejandro with high-fives and a pat on the back. Tyler just glared at him as Lindsay gave him a big hug and then a small kiss on the cheek.

"Great job Alan!" Lindsay told the arch villain who just smiled at Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Mystery Inc.)<strong>

**Tyler- **"Alejandro is up to something that has to do with Lindsay and Gwen. I'm going to find out who told Lindsay that I was cheating on her which I wasn't. Hmmm…"

* * *

><p>Owen was meanwhile snacking on some pop tarts when someone came up behind him and put a socket over his head and then knocked him out. They put Owen on a crane and then whisked him away making the crane almost break due to Owen's weight.<p>

Meanwhile Heather was sitting down next to a tree before the next challenge started when somebody from behind grabbed her dragging her off with a socket over her head. She kicked and screamed until finally she was knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tokyo Park)<strong>

Chris, Leanne, and Chef Hatchet were waiting for the tourists when they arrived. Cody and Sierra were still trapped in their pink ball and Cody was getting ticked off as Sierra tried to hug him.

"Welcome to the immunity challenge! We need to get started because we're running out of time so here we go!" Chris announced.

"Um Chris? We're losing a teammate." Courtney pointed out.

"So are we." Duncan stated.

Leanne smacked her forehead. "That's the challenge, to rescue your teammate! Your teammate is hidden in this forest over there," Leanne pointed to the largely wooded area, "Your teammate is hidden on the other team's side. You must successfully rescue your teammate without getting hit by an electrical rod."

"So we're going to be ninjas?" Harold questioned.

"Correct scrawny boy!" Chef Hatchet exclaimed. "Now, here are you electric rods!" The cook threw everyone electrical rods. "Now head off to your sites! Time is ticking!"

* * *

><p><strong>(The Screaming Explorers- Campsite)<strong>

Courtney put her hands on her hips. "Guys, we need to win this challenge. We can't lose or else we'll be down yet another player. I have a plan to win this thing."

"And we're about to trust you?" Gwen questioned raising an eyebrow.

"At least she got farther than you in the contest last season," Tyler spat out.

"Let's not forget who placed second after all," Harold pointed out. "And Courtney never really qualified for season two. She sneaked her way on!"

"I did not! I won the lawsuit fair and square!" Courtney raged out.

Alejandro rolled his eyes yet again and stepped forward. "Harold, I want you to come with me, Lindsay, and Gwen to the battlefield. We'll be looking for Owen while the rest of you guys defend Heather."

"Where is she exactly?" Harold asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Heather was tied up and gagged in a ditch screaming at the top of her lungs hoping somebody would come and find her.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Killer Mappers- Campsite)<strong>

"Let's win this challenge and make sure we don't have to eliminate anyone tonight," Duncan told his teammates. He then looked around him to see that Noah was sitting under a tree reading a book. "Noah, what are you doing?" Noah looked up and gave Duncan a look as he went back to reading.

"Noah!" Duncan yelled at the egghead. "If we lose, I can make sure that you go home tonight being eliminated third like you did in season one."

"Like I'm so afraid. Go Mappers," Noah replied in a fake cheer. "Throw those murder spears."

Izzy rolled her eyes and walked over to Noah and jabbed him with the electric rod making Noah jump in shock. Noah looked at Izzy and got up.

"Okay, what do I do captain?" He said sarcastically.

"You guard with Bridgette and Ezekiel," Duncan told him, "While I go with Izzy, Cody, and Sierra. They'll be able to charge people while they're stuck in that ball."

"Good." Noah said.

"Move out!" Duncan shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alejandro, Gwen, Lindsay, Harold)<strong>

"You know Harold, you're a wise team member," Alejandro said to the nerd. "I'm about to make you an offer that could really help you win this contest or place far into it."

Harold raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I want you to join my alliance that I have with Gwen and Lindsay," The arch villain explained. "What do you think?"

Harold tapped his chin and looked at all three of the other teammates. "I don't know; can I trust you guys?"

"I don't know; can you?" Alejandro replied.

The nerd grinned at Alejandro and nodded. "Fine. I'll join your alliance. But I'm willing to drop out anytime."

"Sure." Alejandro replied.

Suddenly the group was ambushed by Duncan, Izzy, Cody, and Sierra. Lindsay was immediately knocked out by Izzy followed by Gwen who didn't notice what was happening.

Alejandro eyed Duncan and him and the criminal started hand to hand combat. Finally Alejandro knocked Duncan out by pinning him in the back with the electrical rod.

Harold was stealthy and hid in the trees jumping from each one to one making sure no one noticed him. Izzy was meanwhile doing the same thing as she heard Heather's cries and hurried towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Control Tent)<strong>

"Looks like crazy girls about to win the challenge!" Chef Hatchet exclaimed in the tent as he and Leanne played cards. "Should I start getting things ready to pack up?"

Leanne shrugged. "I don't know what Uncle Chris said. Actually, I don't know what exactly Uncle Chris said."

In another section of the control tent, Chris was sitting on a recliner getting interviewed by a young reporter named Alyssa. She was there to get the scoop on Total Drama World Tour.

"So Mr. Chris, what do you think of the tourists this season?" Alyssa asked.

"They're very unique. Drama is certainly stirring with Alejandro in this time. Compared to him, Heather's a saint!" Chris told her.

"Interesting."

"You know Alyssa; I think you would make for a fine contestant on this show. How about auditioning?" Chris asked.

"Hmmm…" Alyssa thought, "Wait! I'm asking the questions here!"

* * *

><p>A battle was forcing out in the middle of the forest and everybody was there. All of the tourists were fighting with electric rods and were getting knocked out every second.<p>

Harold came along pushing Owen over and over trying to get him through while Izzy jumped through trying to get Heather through.

The two were running as fast as they could when all of a sudden trying to beat each other when all of a sudden Harold was struck in the back by Noah and was sent down as Izzy jumped over Owen thus winning the challenge.

"Down Harold!" Noah said triumphantly. "And the Killer Mappers win!"

The Mappers started cheering and Izzy was the lead of it all. Heather was still untied and gagged trying to untie her bands.

Chris suddenly appeared smiling with Leanne. "So the Screaming Explorers lose. Too bad. You guys will be saying good-bye to a player tonight. Meet me at the Peanut Barfbag Ceremony tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- The Votes)<strong>

**Gwen- **"I still can't believe Owen voted for me just because LeShawna bribed him with cake. I'm so mad at him and I hope my alliance votes with me. Owen, you're gone."

**Alejandro- **"As long as it gets the weakest out of the way, I vote for Owen."

**Lindsay- **"Tyler I hate you! Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Peanut Barfbag Ceremony<strong>

The tourists arrived at the ceremony a couple of minutes earlier that night as Leanne stood there with the barfbags. "Uncle Chris wasn't able to make it because he's working on something. I'll be giving out the barfbags tonight."

"And the barfbags go to…"

"Alejandro,"

"Gwen,"

"Lindsay,"

"Courtney,"

"Harold,"

The five received their barfbags as Tyler and Owen remained. Their eyes widened as Leanne picked up the last barfbag. "And the last barfbag of the night goes too…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Tyler."

Lindsay and Alejandro gasped as the lame jock received his barfbag. Owen stood up smiling at his friends. "I guess this is the end for me guys."

"But…" Lindsay said, "I thought everybody voted for Tyler."

"That's what I thought too," Courtney said. "Something isn't right."

"Guys, no worries. I'm leaving," Owen said putting on his parachute as he jumped off the Drop of Shame landing on the Helipad of Losers.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Owen You Nice One!)<strong>

**Owen- **"I know Tyler didn't cheat on Lindsay and that he didn't deserve any of this. I'm voting myself off so Tyler can win back Lindsay." *the lovable oaf takes out the voting box and puts his name in it* "Good luck Tyler!"

* * *

><p>"With Owen gone, how will the Explorers react? Can the Mappers win again? And who will be eliminated fourth? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Leanne exclaimed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Screaming Explorers: <em>Gwen, Lindsay, Tyler, Alejandro, Courtney, Harold

_The Killer Mappers: _Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Duncan

_Eliminated: _DJ, LeShawna, Owen,

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Another elimination which leads to Owen's downfall. At least he left to save Tyler! By the way, the next chapter will be an aftermath and will have the eliminated being interviewed. Please send in your questions if you have anything to ask!

**Next- **Katie and Sadie host the first TDWT Aftermath while some secrets are spilled about some people on the show.


	7. The Aftermath: I

Total Drama World Tour

The Aftermath: One

* * *

><p>The spotlight suddenly landed on two girls wearing matching clothes sitting in the center of a stage on a pink couch. They were giggling and waving to the camera as it had a close-up on them. They were then revealed to be Katie and Sadie.<p>

"Hi and welcome to The Total Drama World Tour Aftermath! TDWT Aftermath for short!" Sadie exclaimed as Katie finished.

"We're your hosts, Katie," Katie said.

"And Sadie! That's me!" Sadie exclaimed again.

The spotlight enlarged to reveal another couch just to the right of the group to reveal three faces looking at the camera.

"Joining us today is Geoff," Sadie told the camera as the party animal waved.

"Beth," The other twin added as the geek waved excitedly at the camera.

"And Eva!" The fitness buff glared at the camera and made no sign of any communication.

"They'll be our commentators for today," Sadie giggled, "And joining us is our very own Aftermath Band!" The camera turned to the side mini stage where Trent, Justin, and the Sasquatchawannaka were playing.

"Our guests today will be the first three eliminated out of TDWT," Katie explained, "DJ, LeShawna, and Owen!"

"So stay tuned for more TDWT Aftermath!" The two exclaimed in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aftermath Camera*<strong>

Katie-"So we hooked up this camera in here so our guests and commentators, and band members could tell everyone what they thought! Remember, this show is about getting to the bottom of things so these confessions may get a little dirty!"

Sadie-"I am like, so thrilled to host this aftermath with Katie. Originally Geoff and that girl named Blainley was going to host it, but we stepped in and they let us host! It's going to be so awesome!"

Katie & Sadie: *the two start squealing*

* * *

><p>"So before we bring out our first guest, we're going to talk to our commentators who didn't make it into season three. Our band will also be joining us!" Sadie explained.<p>

On the couch was now from left to right on the bottom row was Eva, Beth, and Geoff. And on the second row was from left to right be Trent and Justin.

"So we'll start with Eva," Katie said. "Eva, how does it feel to not be on season three?"

Eva growled at the twin. "How does it feel? I haven't been on a season since season one and Chris keeps rejecting me from playing again!"

"I think he has a reason." Sadie commented.

"What was that?" Eva growled.

"She said Chris has a reason. You need to control your anger Eva," Katie told her. "Control your tone please."

"Yeah Eva, control your tone." Sadie said.

"And let's move onto Beth!" Katie exclaimed before Eva could reply. "How does it feel not to be in season three with Lindsay? I know how hard it would be if I couldn't be with Sadie in a season!"

Beth smiled. "I really wish I could be there with Lindsay right now. She's so confused with what's been happening with Tyler and everything. I don't trust that Alejandro either."

"That's now really an answer," Sadie said. "Beth, you should've answered."

Beth rolled her eyes as they moved onto Geoff.

"So Geoff, how does it feel not to be in season three?" Katie questioned.

"I miss Bridge," Geoff said. "I was hoping me and here could place all the way in the bottom two. I'm glad that she's staying away from Alejandro although."

"Shhh," Katie put a finger to her mouth, "That's a subject that we're going to be talking about later!"

"Sorry," Geoff smiled.

"Which brings us to our next ex-contestant, Trent?" Sadie exclaimed, "This guy is like so incredibly hot that his ex-girlfriend Gwen couldn't be with him so she broke up with him! But everything is okay, right Trent?"

"Totally, I'm actually dating someone new already," Trent replied. "Her names Taylor,"

"Right," Katie smiled, "We just might have Taylor on the show so we can interview you guys later! So stay tuned for that!"

"And finally, we have Justin!" Sadie said almost getting ready to faint over the male model.

The male model didn't look too happy at the moment anyway. He looked very angry at the moment too. "I can't believe they didn't let me qualify for season three, and then they replaced me with that Alejandro! I will get back on that show to claim my revenge on him!"

"What are you talking about Justin?" Katie questioned, "You were the one who got yourself not in season three in the first place,"

"So did you!" Justin pointed out.

"Yeah, but now we get to host this show!" Katie and Sadie said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aftermath Cam*<strong>

Katie & Sadie: Katie: "Honestly, what is up with Justin? All of this sadness is making me not feel attracted,"

Sadie: "I know, right?"

Justin: "What is up with those two? They haven't been on the show two seasons in a row and their still so happy!"

* * *

><p>"So now that we've interviewed our ex-contestants," Katie exclaimed, smiling sitting on the couch with Sadie.<p>

"We're bringing out our voted off contestants from the show! Aftermath band, would you like to help us out?" Sadie asked.

Down on the little stage, Trent was playing guitar while Justin was playing bass. The Sasquatchawannaka was playing keyboard in the background.

"DJ, poor DJ," Sang Trent, "Got eliminated first in Egypt!"

"He got his butt kicked by Duncan!" Justin sang too.

"And now he's here to tell us about it,"

"So please welcome…DJ!"

The stage door opened and out walked the brick house with a heart, smiling with Bunny perched on his shoulder. He then sat down on the couch to the left of Katie and Sadie and sat Bunny down next to him.

"Welcome to the TDWT Aftermath, DJ!" Katie and Sadie exclaimed in unison.

"It's great to be here guys. Even though I did get eliminated first, I left with a clean heart too!" DJ said, smiling. "And Bunny and I are here now too!"

Sadie eyed Katie and gave her a look.

"What exactly are you talking about DJ?" Sadie questioned.

"About what happened to me on the show; isn't that what I'm supposed to be talking about?" DJ asked.

"Hey!" Katie snapped, "I'm asking the questions here!"

"Fine," DJ crossed his arms, "But aren't you going to ask questions?"

"Totally!" Katie exclaimed, "Like, who is your crush on the show?"

DJ looked a little nervous as Katie asked the question and started picking at his shirt collar. "Um…why are you asking that question? I don't like anybody!"

"DJ, you obviously like someone," Sadie smiled, "Who is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Aftermath Cam*<strong>

DJ- "Of course, that's the type of questions that those two were going to ask. Who even allowed those two to become hosts anyway?"

Blainley- *the TV host of Celebrity Manhunt glared at the camera* "Those two are the worst hosts ever! Even Josh is a better host then them and he's a horrible co-host!"

Josh- *the co-host is glaring* "I heard that Blainley!"

* * *

><p>"I really don't think I should be telling you that. As much as I don't like being mean to you guys but not telling you who I like, I don't think I should," DJ sighed.<p>

"DJ, who do you like?" Beth asked from the stands.

"Yeah, who?" Geoff questioned.

DJ was obviously going to faint over the pressure when all of a sudden Momma DJ popped up from behind the couch and smacked Katie and Sadie up across the heads.

"What's with you two pressuring my baby?" Momma yelled at the two.

"Who let you in?" Katie exclaimed, "Security!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Security Room…<strong>

Blainley and Josh were tying up Chef Hatchet who was supposed to be monitoring the security channels at the moment. Blainley grinned as Chef was tied up in his spinning chair.

"Perfect, this plan to take over this aftermath is going in perfect success!" Blainley grinned.

"Isn't this a little too dangerous? I mean, Chris has some heavy lawyers!" Josh reasoned.

"O quit it! I'm going to host TDWT aftermath and there's nothing Chris or Chef can do about it! Plus, we have Celebrity Manhunt's lawyers on our side!"

* * *

><p>"Fine!" Sadie said after Momma had officially stopped whacking them with her purse. "Why don't we bring out our next guest, LeShawna?"<p>

The aftermath band started to play at Trent opened up his mouth to sing.

"LeShawna, she was tricked by the guy,"

"Who was in alliance with her best girl," Justin sang back.

"And the best girl was going with her man," Trent replied in singing.

"But wait, that was all wrong, but anyway, here's…" Justin finished.

"LeShawna!"

The door on the side of the stage sprung open and in walked in the sassy chick with an eager look on her face. She sat down on the couch as DJ and Momma took a seat in the other couch with the commentators.

"Hi LeShawna!" Katie and Sadie said in unison.

"Don't know what's so good about it; I was tricked by that Alejandro! If only I wouldn't have been so mad at Gwen for nothing, I could've focused on what Alejandro was plotting."

"Nobody blames you LeShawna," Sadie said.

"Except for you," Katie finished.

"But we actually have a clip of what Alejandro's been doing since you left the show!" Sadie smiled as the big screen fell down and Alejandro's face appeared.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Bathroom Confessional, Alejandro grinned.<em>

"_So now that I've accomplished Harold joining my alliance, I can start eliminating the competion. So Courtney will be the next to go for sure," The arch villain smiled._

"_I'm sure happy that LeShawna is gone. She was a pain in my butt and was nothing but a giant threat to my alliance. I will now eliminate her boyfriend Harold soon as Courtney goes because was just a domino in my mastermind plan."_

"_Lindsay hates Tyler so much now that I wouldn't be surprised if Tyler went home even though he almost got eliminated last night when Owen left. I have a feeling that Owen meant to leave."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Aftermath Cam*<strong>

LeShawna- "So Alejandro's doing that now, is he? Well when I see him next, he's getting a fist full of LeShawna for all I care! He's not bullying all of my poor friends around like that! Honestly, Heather's looking like a saint right now!"

Katie & Sadie- Katie- "Omigosh! Alejandro is like, so evil!"

Sadie- "I know, right?"

Katie- "Isn't it so great that we can agree?"

Sadie- "Totally!"

Katie & Sadie: (the two start squealing)

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad at Bridge wasn't on that dude's team now!" Geoff exclaimed slapping his forehead in disbelief. "He's totally evil!"<p>

"Good thing you got out of there," Momma said to DJ. "I didn't want you associating with him anyway!"

"I know Momma, and that's why I love you," DJ replied giving his Momma a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, that's all the time we have now for LeShawna!" Katie exclaimed. "Please welcome our third and final guest of the night, Owen!"

The aftermath band sang a song on Owen to which the lyrics were so bad that no author can even say. I think it had something to do with food or something.

LeShawna moved next to Eva in the first row as Owen took his seat on the hot seat next to Katie and Sadie.

"Hi Owen!" Sadie exclaimed, "You were a true friend when you saved Tyler from leaving!"

"Thanks," Owen replied, "Tyler just didn't need to go yet."

"So, how are you and Izzy doing?" Katie asked.

Owen shrugged, "With us being on separate teams, I don't know about us yet. She hasn't talked about our relationship since I got eliminated last season for the second time. I don't think she likes me anymore after I betrayed all my friends,"

"What were you going to do Owen?" Sadie questioned, "I mean, he blackmailed you basically!"

"I know," Owen said ashamed, "But the point is guys, I'm still the same Owen!"

Just then the lovable oaf started taking waffles out of his pants and started eating those.

Katie and Sadie watched in disgust. "Well, I think it's time we bring out our next guest of the night!" They quickly said as Owen moved to the next couch sitting next to Momma.

"Our next guest just happens to be Trent's new girlfriend since his massive break-up with Gwen in season two! Please welcome…Taylor!"

A girl walked out onto the stage that just happened to be wearing a girly version of Trent's shirt. Trent walked up from the band stage and gave Taylor a kiss as they sat down together.

"Welcome to the show Taylor!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Hi guys! It's good to be here with all of you," Taylor replied, "Trent's been talking about all of you on our dates. Now I finally get to meet you in person!"

"Good to see you too." Katie said. "And now we're going to interview the happy couple!"

Trent smiled at the camera as Katie and Sadie opened their mouths.

"So Trent, are you aware that you're ex-girlfriend is actually going out for Duncan?" Katie asked.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aftermath Cam*<strong>

Trent- "Gwen's doing what? I know she broke up with me, but didn't she do it saying she didn't like Duncan?"

Taylor- "What's Trent so shocked about? It's over with Gwen and Trent. Now it's just Trent and Taylor. You'll see!"

Geoff- "Nobody told Trent? Man, that's harsh."

Eva- "Honestly I really don't care. I'd rather go to Scotland than be here right now! I'd rather risk getting shipped out of the country again then being here! At least I was trying out for international interviews!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Scotland, A Few Months Back<strong>

Eva was standing with a Scottish man in a skirt on a golf course. She had a microphone in her hand as the camera rolled.

"Hello Sir," Eva gritted her teeth.

"Hello fine lady," The Scottish man replied.

Eva glared at the man. "I'm not a lady!" Eva threw the microphone right in the man's crouch and then the police came to track Eva down.

* * *

><p>"Okay, looks like that's all the time we have for today!" Katie and Sadie said. "Cause we have to go watch the finale of Glee now! I hear something good is going to happen!"<p>

"So tune in next time for more…" Katie said.

"Randomness of Katie and Sadie," Sadie added.

"On TDWT Aftermath!" The two exclaimed in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Well summer break has officially started for me so these chapters should be updated more often. I hoped you enjoyed Katie and Sadie's aftermath! So now I leave you guys some questions!

1) Will Josh and Blainley take over the TDWT Aftermath?

2) Where will the cast land next?

3) And who is going home next on Total Drama World Tour? Find out later on Total Drama World Tour!

~Reading10


	8. Day 4, Part 1: Of Crushes and Crashes

Total Drama World Tour

Episode 4, Part 1: Crushes and Crashes

* * *

><p><em>(Narrated by Leanne McLean)<em>

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our two teams landed in Tokyo, Japan to compete in random challenges around Tokyo! They had to jump into bowls of rice, play a massive game of pinball, and finally be ninjas and rescue your teammate!"

"But the morning didn't start out that way for sure! Lindsay broke up with Tyler finally after Alejandro told her that he had been cheating with Bridgette. Tyler pleaded saying he didn't do anything and was becoming suspicious of Alejandro."

"Alejandro then convinced Harold to join his alliance while Harold still seems unconvinced that Alejandro's all good."

"Finally the Killer Mappers managed to pull of the final challenge by Izzy saving Heather in the ninja challenge to leave the Screaming Explorers to vote someone out, again."

"At the barfbag ceremony that night, it all came down to two people. Owen and Tyler. Owen had revealed that he had voted for Gwen due to LeShawna bribing him previously in the second episode due a whole different storyline. And Tyler for everyone thinking that he had cheated on Lindsay."

"But then Owen voted himself off for thinking Tyler deserved another chance to persuade Lindsay that he did not cheat on her. So who will win today? Find out when we return to Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Bathroom Confessional*<strong>

Leanne- "Uncle Chris told me that I have to announce this really big announcement that will affect the tourists for the rest of the contest." (The co-host pulls a brown envelope and smiles) "It's all in this!"

Alejandro- "Perfect; so far in the competion my plan is working. Harold is now part of my alliance while the others of my team will go down, one by one!"

Harold- "I still don't trust Alejandro. But it's good to have an alliance to fall back on anyway."

* * *

><p>The two teams were in the lounge the following morning after Owen had left and were chatting while Lindsay and Tyler were separated at all costs. Alejandro just grinned over this as Leanne walked in.<p>

"Hey guys! Ready for a really big announcement?" She asked to which no one replied, "Fine; be that way. Well, Uncle Chris said that these teams weren't really appealing to him so he decided to split you guys into different teams!"

Alejandro might as well faint as Leanne said this. This couldn't have been better. He could now form a new alliance with new people and vote out his original alliance members before anything could happen.

"As there being different teams, there will also be three teams this time! I will now announce the team one for now," Leanne said. "This team will be called 'Team Amazon'."

"The people on Team Amazon are…"

"Courtney,"

"Gwen,"

"Sierra,"

"Heather,"

"Cody,"

"Izzy,"

The group of six formed together as Leanne threw them a banner which unrolled to reveal the words 'Team Amazon'. "The second team will be called 'Team Morocco'!"

"On that team will be…"

"Alejandro,"

"Tyler,"

"Harold,"

"And Duncan."

Leanne threw them a banner to which Tyler caught and it unrolled to reveal the words 'Team Morocco'.

"And finally, the tourists on Team Paris will be…"

"Noah,"

"Lindsay,"

"Ezekiel,"

"Bridgette,"

Finally Leanne threw them a banner to which unrolled to be the words 'Team Paris'. Leanne smiled at the newly fresh teams. "Now that you're with your new teams, we're giving you the rest of the day off to chill with you new teammates!"

Leanne smiled as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bathroom Confessional*<strong>

Alejandro- "I might actually be able to add Duncan to my alliance and get rid of Tyler once and for all!"

Tyler- "Great, now I'm stuck with Alejandro."

Duncan- "I really don't like my new team. Aside from me, and Alejandro whose sort of cool, we've got dweeb Harold and cheater Tyler. Honestly, we don't stand a chance against the other teams."

Harold- "Now that I have at least one person from my alliance on my team. Maybe Alejandro and I can team up together to vote out Duncan since he's the biggest threat."

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, the tourists started noticing something different about the plane and were getting worried they were going to crash. They hadn't seen Leanne or Chris in a while and started getting even more worried.<p>

"I'm worried," Bridgette said to Ezekiel as they were talking, "I mean, we haven't seen anybody in the staffs who is supposed to be here."

"Don't worry, eh. I'm sure they're just trying to freak us out." Home-school replied.

"I hope," Bridgette shivered as she looked out the window to see snow coming down. "Is that snow?"

Ezekiel looked out too. "I think so eh. Why are we near snow?"

"That's what I'm asking you," Bridgette replied.

Just then Sierra and Cody walked by them. Cody had his arm around Sierra and they were talking as they sat down at the juice bar.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Bridgette asked. "Cody and Sierra are getting together!"

"I wish I had someone to do that with," Ezekiel sighed, "You have Geoff and I have no one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The surfer girl questioned. "You're Ezekiel! I'm sure there's someone here who likes you."

Ezekiel sighed and looked over his seat to see Izzy.

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam*<strong>

Ezekiel- "Okay, yes I like Izzy, eh. She's just so nice and seems so right for me, can't you tell eh?"

Izzy- "This reminds me of something; I broke up with Owen before we started Total Drama World Tour and I never told anyone." (The redhead smiles) "Opps."

* * *

><p>Just as the contestants were settled, the plane suddenly started going towards the ground causing everyone to shout in panic. Finally the plane hit the ground but they landed on something soft as everyone tumbled out the hatch.<p>

They landed in…snow?

"What the!" Heather exclaimed jumping up. "This is freezing! Where the heck are we?"

Harold looked around, "Depending on the weather, I'm guessing the plane crashed in Yukon."

"What the heck is that?" Heather shouted, "Get me out of here! I'm freezing to death!"

"Good," Gwen smirked.

"Watch it weird Goth girl!" Heather replied.

"Guys!" Courtney shouted, "Knock it off!" She said this as she stuffed snow down Gwen's shirt and Gwen started doing the worm as she targeted Courtney with a snowball in the face.

Duncan started cracking up, "Two chicks getting down and snowy! I like that!"

"Oh shut it you ogre!" Courtney shouted glomping Duncan while the two rolled around in the snow. Courtney ran snow all threw Duncan's hair while Gwen watched in disgust.

"Can't you see that Duncan doesn't like this?" Gwen questioned. "Shouldn't you be nicer to him?"

"Why do you care?" Courtney questioned, "He's my boyfriend!"

"You guys don't belong together! He belongs with someone who will treat him right, like me!" Gwen shouted.

Everyone gasped as Gwen said this.

"Are you saying you like him?" Cody questioned his jaw dropping. "But you just broke up with Trent. Are you saying you liked Duncan all along?"

Gwen blushed. "Maybe. Not until season two when we finally got to know each other."

Chris walked out of the crashed plane smiling. "Ahh, drama. I love it! Gwen, I sense a musical number coming on!" He threw Gwen a microphone as she looked around. Music started to play and everyone gasped as Gwen opened her mouth.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said, 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, 'cause she'll never, get your story like I do._" Gwen sang proving to have a strong voice.

Courtney grabbed a microphone from Chris and groaned.

"_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time,_" Courtney sang.

Duncan looked back and forth from Gwen and Courtney as they sang their duet.

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me! You belong with me!_" The two sang together looking at Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam*<strong>

Gwen- (the goth girl groans) "That has to be the most humiliating thing I've ever done. Why did Chris just make me sing that horrible song?"

Courtney- "That song so doesn't fit my personality. But it was all in the moment right there. If we do have a challenge and my team loses, Gwen is so going home."

Chris McLean- "Originally, this season was supposed to have musical numbers all the time! I think I might just have the musical numbers more often. We might as well change this to _Total Drama, the Musical_!"

* * *

><p>"Okay campers, while Chef Hatchet fixes the jumbo jet, I've decided to have a challenge right here in Yukon! Each team must float across these icebergs to a dogsled to go and collect your teammates along the track and then race to the finish line. First team there wins invincibility and a hot chocolate making kit for the rest of the summer."<p>

"Second team wins invincibility while the third placed team there must vote somebody off in the most dramatic barfbag ceremony yet! So now, choose your drivers!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Amazon)<strong>

The team wasn't going so well.

Courtney and Gwen were glaring each other down, Cody and Sierra were flirting, and Izzy was babbling on and on about something.

Finally Heather stood up and told them all to shut up. "Okay guys, who wants to be our driver?"

"I'll do it!" Cody said looking at Sierra, "Then I can rescue Sierra!"

"Ahh, you're so cute!"

"Oh gross," Heather exclaimed, "So Cody's our driver. Move out!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Morocco) <strong>

The four gentlemen have decided who the driver was going to be in a heartbeat.

"Gentlemen, I think it's best that I drive. I am the fastest on this team, and plus I've helped win mini-challenges for my team before." Alejandro spoke up. "It would be the perfect chance for us to get a head start."

"I second," Duncan said.

"Me too," Harold added.

"Fine." Tyler groaned due to him wanting to be driver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Paris)<strong>

"Hey guys, I really want to be driver, eh. I know how to drive lots of things, eh. So can I?" Ezekiel questioned his group.

"I'm fine with that," Bridgette said.

"Fine," Noah grumbled not really caring.

"I totally agree with Eager's choice!" Lindsay exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Okay drivers!" Chris exclaimed as Ezekiel, Cody, and Alejandro were getting ready. "On your mark, get set, go!"<p>

The racers sped off down the icebergs as Ezekiel nearly tripped on the first one.

Noah saw this from his check point and smacked his face knowing that his team wasn't going to win this challenge for sure.

Alejandro was in the lead and Cody was close behind when all of a sudden, a polar bear scrambled onto his iceberg making Cody fall back in fear.

"Po…Pol…POLAR BEAR!" Cody screamed before the polar bear hit him in the head making the tech geek fall into the icy cold water.

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Cliffhanger! Oooooh! What's going to happen with Cody? Will the three new teams cooperate with this challenge? And who will be going home tonight? Find out on Total Drama World Tour!

* * *

><p><strong>Next- <strong>Somebody wins while someone is eliminated in the most shocking elimination yet!


	9. Day 4, Part 2: Anything Yukon Do

Total Drama World Tour

Episode 4, Part 2: Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

* * *

><p>Sierra watched from her checkpoint in shock as the polar bear swiped Cody into the ocean and ran away. Sudden anger filled through her as she jumped from her checkpoint and to the iceberg that Cody had landed from.<p>

She grabbed Cody from the shivering waters and grabbed a fish as well. Sierra started rowing the iceberg to the dogsled. She jumped off the iceberg and jumped into the dogsled tucking Cody next to her.

"Sierra?" Cody asked, his eyes blinking.

"I'm here," Sierra told him, "Don't worry."

"You're really nice; saving me from that polar bear and all." Cody replied as they were coming up on the second checkpoint, Heather.

"I did it for you," Sierra replied. "I do like you."

"I've been thinking," Cody said sitting up. "I think I might like you too."

"Good to know." Sierra smiled.

And then something remarkable happened. Cody leaned into Sierra to kiss her and Sierra fainted over the fact and they went off course leaving Heather at her checkpoint. The queen bee started chasing after them but couldn't catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam* <strong>

Cody- "I am so dead meat for this."

Heather- "That geek is so dead meat for this!"

Polar Bear- (Subtitles are at the Bottom) "When I see that geek again, he is so dead meat!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Alejandro)<strong>

The arch villain had managed to pick up Tyler and Harold so far and was advancing on Ezekiel who had somehow managed to speed ahead of them while Tyler was clumsily trying to get on the dogsled.

So far Ezekiel had picked up Noah and Bridgette and was looking for Lindsay for the final checkpoint.

"Ugh! I will not lose this challenge!" Alejandro shouted gaining speed as he threw the dogsled next to Ezekiel bumping them off course. "Alejandro will win!"

"Cool down man." Harold said to the Hispanic man.

"Sorry, I just want to win."

"I can tell," Tyler muttered under his breath.

"Oh shut up!" Alejandro exclaimed to him. "Just because Lindsay broke up with you doesn't mean you have to take it out on us!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam*<strong>

Tyler- (the jock's eyes widened) "Wow, when Alejandro gets mad, he really gets mad."

Alejandro- (the arch villain sighs) "I nearly blew my cover. Remind me to apologize to Tyler later."

* * *

><p><strong>(Cody and Sierra)<strong>

Cody had managed to slow down the dogsled so Heather could catch up only to get a slap in the face by the queen bee herself.

"Never do that again!" Heather shouted taking the reins of the dogs. She slapped them and they sped off to pick up Courtney and Gwen.

Soon the two were bickering over Duncan on the sled annoying Heather. "I can turn this dogsled right around and you two will be goners!"

"Fine, keep going!" Courtney pestered shutting up.

"Good." Gwen said. "Now shut up."

"You!"

"No, you!"

"Both of you shut up!" Heather exclaimed.

Ezekiel had then picked up Lindsay were speeding towards the finish line with Alejandro and Cody's sled nowhere in sight. They crossed the finish line with no ease and they hopped out only to be joined by Chris and Leanne.

"I'm guessing we won?" Bridgette asked.

"Correct. You can have your hot chocolate once we board the plane. Also, I have another announcement for everyone once the challenge is over." Chris told them pulling out binoculars. "Looks like Alejandro and Cody's team have picked up everyone and are speeding over here. It's going to be a photo finish!"

Leanne grabbed a camera and stood by the finish line waiting for them to arrive.

At the sleds, Alejandro rammed into Cody's sled while Heather was driving. Heather glared at the arch villain and then spit in his eyes taking him off course. Heather passed the finish line shortly followed by Alejandro.

"Great, we lost!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"Not so fast," Chris said smiling. "I said that the drivers had to drive the dogsled. Heather was driving the dogsled for Team Amazon which means Team Morocco wins second place."

Heather gasped and turned to glare at Cody who was kneeling over Sierra who was fainting. Finally the obsessive fan awoke and Cody greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

"That's for saving my life." Cody smiled.

"Awww!" Lindsay exclaimed. "That's like, so cute!"

Ezekiel looked over at Izzy who was sad over losing. He walked over to her and smiled. "Look on the bright side Izzy; you have no reason for going home!"

Chris then walked into the front of them. "Well now that the challenge is over; it has come to my attention that due to the singing competion this morning, we should have singing with challenges this season!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I do not sing."

"Did I mention if you don't sing, you're out?" Chris grinned.

"I really don't care; I'm already a millionaire from winning last season," Duncan said. "Sure, I'm leaving because I am not singing. Duncan does not sing."

Alejandro rolled his eyes, "You're giving up a—wait, how much are competing for?"

Chris grinned. "I'm not revealing that."

"C'mon! After all we've been through, you're not telling us what we're competing for?"

Chris shook his head. "Well, everyone back on the Jumbo Jet so we'll say good-bye to Duncan since he doesn't want to sing!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam* <strong>

Duncan- "I really don't care that I'm leaving. Courtney and Gwen can protest all they want; I just want to go home. And now that we have to sing, I'm surely leaving now!"

Courtney- "I am so not happy with Duncan's choice. He's giving up loads of money just because he doesn't want to sing? That's low!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, the contestants gathered at the Drop of Shame to say good-bye to Duncan.<p>

Once he was gone, Chris smiled at the tourists. "Well, what are you waiting for? We have to eliminate someone from Team Amazon!"

"I thought that counted as the elimination for today!" Heather exclaimed.

"Nope. Duncan left on his own; we still have to eliminate someone!" Chris grinned. "So Team Amazon go vote for someone!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam*<strong>

Gwen- "This is so stupid that we have to vote for someone. I vote for Heather only because she cost us the challenge by stealing the reins from Cody."

Heather- "I vote for Cody who was too busy kissing Sierra to focus on the challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Barfbag Ceremony<strong>

"Welcome to your first Barfbag Ceremony as a team, Team Amazon. If you do not receive a barfbag, you must take the Drop of Shame to the Helipad of Losers." Chris said.

"And the barfbags go to…"

"Sierra,"

"Gwen,"

"Izzy,"

"Courtney,"

Cody and Heather remained. Sierra gasped as she noticed Cody was in the bottom two as Heather couldn't believe she was in the bottom two.

"And the final barfbag of the night goes too…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cody."

Heather gasped as she stood up glaring. "Wait! I'm supposed to be here! You can't eliminate me! I'm Heather! I still have a plan to eliminate all of the couples in this show! Cody should've gone! Not me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Chris said. "That's what they all say. Now get out of here Heather. You're creeping me out!"

Heather put on her parachute. "I'll get my revenge! This isn't the last of me!"

The Drop of Shame opened and out tumbled Heather.

"You guys are all safe…for now." Chris said as they walked off. He turned to the camera grinning.

"So two people are gone! With Duncan gone, will Courtney and Gwen go crazy? How will these new teams work? And where will we land next? Find out when we return to Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><em>Team Amazon: <em>Sierra, Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy

_Team Morocco: _Alejandro, Tyler, Harold, Duncan

_Team Paris: _Noah, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Bridgette

_Eliminated: _DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Heather

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Sorry to Duncan and Heather fans. It was just their times to go for the story's sake. I really didn't have anything planned for them in general. So singing has taken of Total Drama World Tour. It's going to be really fun!

* * *

><p><em>Previews for Next Episode<em>

1.) It's another cold place!

2.) Sausage sledding and Dance Dance Revolution Begins!

3.) A couple develops!

4.) Somebody goes home in a shocking elimination!

~Reading10


	10. Day 5, Part 1: Snow, Snow, Revolution

Total Drama World Tour

Episode 5, Part 1: Snow, Snow, Revolution!

* * *

><p><em>(Narrated by Chris McLean)<em>

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our remaining fourteen contestants were ordered into three new teams, Team Amazon, Team Morocco, and Team Paris. Some were happy about the change while some weren't."

"And then suddenly the Total Drama Jumbo Jet crash landed in Yukon making me suddenly think of a challenge idea while Chef Hatchet fixed the plane."

"But before anything could happen, Gwen revealed that she indeed did like Duncan and really wanted him badly leading to her and Courtney to sing '_You Belong with Me_'. This gave me a sudden idea to turn the show into musical numbers at times."

"The challenge was then for one person from each team to jump over the massive icebergs to a dogsled to pick up their teammates and race to the finish line."

"Team Paris came in first place finally while Team Amazon passed the line just before Team Morocco. But then it was revealed that the driver had to cross the finished line while Heather was driving for Team Amazon and not Cody."

"So then I revealed that you must sing in random musical numbers for the rest of the season, and if you didn't, you would automatically be out. Duncan refused to which he got eliminated immediately, thus quitting the show."

"And at the barfbag ceremony that night, Heather was eliminated by Team Amazon due to being the one who cost them the challenge!"

"Only twelve remain, and the competion is heating up! Where will we land next? Find out today on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam*<strong>

Alejandro- (the arch villain rubs his eyes) "Harold's snoring has been keeping me up. I so want him have gone so I can actually get some sleep!"

Harold- (the nerd is snoring and sleeping silently)

Courtney- "I miss Duncan. Why did he have to leave just because he didn't like singing?" (the over-achiever sighs) "Sometimes I hate his choices."

Lindsay- "Omigosh! I can't believe I'm in the final twelve! It's like, so cool! Even though I have no boyfriend right now, I believe that I can actually win!" (the dumb blonde smiles)

Sierra- "OMG! OMG! Cody asked me to be his boyfriend last night after challenge and I'm immediately said yes. I can't believe that we're actually a couple now!" (the obsessive fan almost jumps out of her seat on the toilet) "It's so cool!"

Cody- (the tech geek grins) "I'm dating Sierra now; couldn't you tell? I could, because when Sierra was in here, there was lots of screaming."

Gwen- (the goth rolls her eyes) "I can't believe Duncan actually left. Now I made a complete fool out of myself on TV thinking I could actually win his heart. It's so embarrassing!"

Tyler- "Alejandro is up to something and I'm starting to think I know what it is. Depending on why he's been spending so much time with all of the ladies, I think he's using them, just like with Lindsay."

Bridgette- (the surfer girl is smiling) "Ezekiel is so nice towards me. He really does deserve someone nice for him. I have a feeling that he does like someone, but is too shy to reveal it."

Ezekiel- (he's smiling) "Well I've made it this far, eh. I think I might actually have a chance to win, eh. And get Izzy to like me."

Izzy- "After I broke up with Owen, I've started to notice the other boys in this contest. It was very exciting! Well, one of the boys interested me a lot. I think I'm in love…"

Noah- (the bookworm rolls his eyes) "This contest bores me. I really want to go home so I can start reading my books without getting disrupted again."

* * *

><p>That morning the contestants walked into the café to be greeted by Chris, Chef Hatchet, and Leanne. They were smiling as Chef Hatchet handed out a new dish.<p>

"This morning you're all eating something called '_tartiflette_'," Leanne explained, "It's a new dish that I worked on with Chef Hatchet. It also has something to do with your challenge today."

Chris chuckled, "That's right! Eat up because your next challenge begins in half an hour!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam* <strong>

Chris McLean- "Today's challenge will have the tourists at their feet and dancing! It will include snowball fights, dancing, sledding, and of course, singing!"

Chef Hatchet- "These kids are getting good food nowadays. They're getting all scrawny too! Well I'll have to fix that!"

Leanne- "I'm so excited about this challenge! We're going to another cold place near Europe and Austria!"

* * *

><p>The contestants gathered in the hatch while Alejandro grabbed his alliance members. In front of him were Gwen, Lindsay, and Harold. He smiled at them and then got serious.<p>

"Okay guys, I need to you throw the challenge on purpose. 'Cause if I win, I can prevent you guys from leaving," Alejandro said to Gwen and Lindsay. "And if my team loses, somebody from this alliance will be going home."

"Not really," Gwen pointed out, "If you and Harold vote against Tyler, he'll be out."

Tyler heard this as Gwen said it and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam*<strong>

Tyler- "I was right! They have an alliance and are out to get me!"

* * *

><p>"Well teams, here we are!" Chris exclaimed as the hatch opened to reveal a snowy mountain. "This is where we were supposed to land last episode, but the plane crashed in Yukon. Now you must sing my song about the Alps!"<p>

Chef Hatchet passed out microphones as Chris blared the music.

"This is the Alps!" Courtney sang. "The snowy Alps!"

"It's full of snow and lots of fun!" Harold sang back.

"What's up with all the happy songs?" Gwen sang half asking.

"I think it's because it's rated PD!" Lindsay tried to rhyme.

"It's PG!" Alejandro helped out.

"Cody and I are together!" Sierra sang out.

"And that's the way it's supposed to be…" Cody sang to his girlfriend.

"Right here in the ALPS!" Everyone finished.

"Good job everyone!" Chris clapped. "Now we will begin the challenge! But first off, I have these hats that I want everyone to wear!" Soon everyone was decked out in Switzerland hats. "Good! Our first challenge is going to be something familiar."

"Has anyone ever heard of Dance Dance, Revolution?" Chris asked.

"Omigosh! I love that game!" Squealed Sierra. "I play it all the time with my friends back home!"

"You have friends?" Gwen asked, puzzled.

"Yes, yes I do." Sierra snapped, "I would be totally perfect for this challenge!"

"Each team must pick one person from each team to take on the other in a brutal game of Dance, Dance, Revolution! The team that wins two out of three rounds wins an advantage in the second task!" Chris explained.

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam* <strong>

Bridgette- "I played Dance, Dance, Revolution when I was in middle school with my friends and had a blast. I didn't know that Dance, Dance, Revolution was actually around nowadays."

Ezekiel- "What the heck is Dance, Dance, Revolution, eh?"

Sierra- "So Samantha was like, 'I'll take you on!' and I was like 'fine!' So we played the game and I won so she had to reveal that she was actually dating Jeremy Birks when she was really dating the guy from the chess team! That's how good I am!"

* * *

><p>"And for Team Amazon we have Sierra competing! From Team Morocco we have Harold, and from Team Paris we have Bridgette!" Chris said. "We'll have Sierra vs. Harold up first!"<p>

The two got on the dance pads and a screen appeared in front of the two as they started to play. Sierra was really good as she got all of the scores correct, but Harold was even better.

Sierra looked over to see Harold advancing her by one hundred points and glared. She jumped up and kicked Harold in the gut off of his mat while Sierra scored over two hundred more points.

"And Team Amazon is the winners!" Chris exclaimed as Sierra scored her final point.

"What!" Alejandro cried out, "Sierra kicked Harold off the mat! That's not fair!"

"Tah ta," Chris replied with a shake of his finger, "I said Sierra was winner, so she is!"

"Not fair," Alejandro crossed his arms glaring.

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam* <strong>

Alejandro- "Chris really ticks me off. I can't wait till this show is over and I win."

Bridgette- "Did you see Alejandro? He can get really fired up when he's mad. I guess it's just because he likes to win."

Alejandro- "Hmm, for some reason, Bridgette looks like she's been admiring since I helped her up when she got hit by my bus in the first episode. She would make a good alliance member."

Bridgette- "Alejandro is really hot," (the surfer girl put her hands over her mouth and blushes) "Okay, Geoff, I'm really sorry! But what I mean is that, he's like hot, in that hot kind of way with fire and everything." (she smacks her forehead in frustration)

* * *

><p>"Our next round goes to Sierra vs. Bridgette!"<p>

The two started playing but Sierra lost her focus when Alejandro pulled off his shirt to the obsessive fan making her swoon. Bridgette nearly swooned too, but put her hand in front of her face.

"Okay, that was really short!" Chris said, "Where's the drama? Anyway, the round goes to Bridgette due to her being the only one to score points! Sierra, what happened?"

Sierra blushed as she stepped down.

"If Bridgette wins this round against Harold, Team Paris gets an advantage in the second task!" Chris explained, "And trust me, depending on the challenge, you're gonna want this one!"

The two walked up to the boards and started off easy. Harold glanced over to Bridgette when of all a sudden, Noah thought of a plan to win. He looked over to Lindsay and told her to do something.

"Lindsay, I need you to act all super model on Harold," Noah said.

"What! Nat, why would I need to do that?" Lindsay questioned.

"Because we'll win!" Noah replied.

"No!" Lindsay said. "I'm not doing that!"

"Fine!" Noah shouted at the blonde as he walked away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam*<strong>

Noah- "When we lose tonight, I am so voting for Lindsay."

Lindsay- "Why would Nathaniel want me to reveal myself to Henry? He's not even my type!" (the blonde gasps) "Opps! Sorry Harry!"

* * *

><p>Bridgette was suddenly getting better and finally beat Harold in the final score.<p>

"And Team Paris wins the advantage in the second challenge! Harold, you have lost!" Chris smiled. "Now we must move along to the second task."

"What exactly is the second task?" Gwen asked.

He walked over to three giant sausages that were sitting on the ground and smiled.

"Sausage sledding down the Alps!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>I hope you're enjoying the story so far! We've reached 20,000 words! This is so cool! Well, will Alejandro convince Bridgette to join the alliance? Will Noah get revenge on Lindsay for not following his plan? And who will be eliminated? Find out when we return to Total Drama World Tour!

* * *

><p><strong>Next- <strong>Sausage Sledding and a Snowball Fight! An alliance forms to vote somebody out from another alliance in the midst of all of it!


	11. Day 5, Part 2: Avalanch in the Alps

Total Drama World Tour

Episode 5, Part 2: Avalanche in the Alps!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour!" Chris said to the camera smirking.<p>

"Where did we go exactly?" Noah questioned looking around, "We stayed here for an entire ten minutes waiting for those stupid ads to be over."

Chris smacked his forehead. "Do you know how many authors try to use that joke in fan-fiction? I've been on that site loads of time and they always have me dating Chef Hatchet in a story!"

Lindsay smiled, "I read that story! I also read the one where I was abused. Tyler was a really big Meanie head in that one which he is right now! Irina got killed though," She said looking over at Izzy who shrugged it off.

"At least you haven't read the stories where Ezekiel and I are dating!" Izzy chuckled nervously, "I mean, that's almost impossible! Why would we date?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Confession Cam*<strong>

Ezekiel- (the prairie boy has a laptop on his lap looking for something when his eyes widened) "This guy actually wrote that story about us eh! I don't remember being that way last season with Izzy!"

Izzy- "Listen, I said I like somebody in this season," (the redhead smiles) "Well, Ezekiel is really cute!"

* * *

><p>"Back to the challenge!" Chris exclaimed to the tourists, "Since Team Paris won the first challenge; they get a ten second head start going down the mountain. On the bottom of the mountain is a giant snow fort. Team Paris also won the chance to guard the fort so the other two teams must infiltrate the fort and take it over!"<p>

"Once you get down there, go to your forts. They have your flags and you must wait until Team Paris gets into the fort before you can attack. You'll be armed with snowball cannons."

"Awesome!" Harold exclaimed, "I love playing with snowball cannons!"

Courtney rolled her eyes getting on the big sausage. "Is this safe Chris?"

"I don't know, but I heard an intern died doing this," Chris said, "But only one died so I'm assuming its safe," Courtney's face darkened as the teams got on their sausages.

"Nice to know," Courtney replied with much sarcasm in her voice.

"Team Paris, your ten minute head start starts now!" Chris exclaimed as Team Paris was about to go down when they noticed Lindsay wasn't on the sausage. "Let me remind you, all of your teammates have to be on the sausage!"

"I'm not getting on that thing!" Lindsay screamed. "It's so greasy!"

"5 seconds left!" Chris called out.

"Get on!" Noah yelled.

"No!" Lindsay screamed again.

"You're getting on!" Noah shouted.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"And go!" Chris said to the other teams as they raced down the hill.

"Great!" Noah screamed. Then he and Ezekiel walked over and grabbed Lindsay and pulled her onto the sausage as Bridgette kicked off.

"And here we go!" Bridgette yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- We Ate Them For Breakfast!)<strong>

Noah- "Remind me again; Lindsay is a goner."

Lindsay- "I hate Noah and Ezekiel! They grabbed me onto that sausage! Now I'm so greasy!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Morocco)<strong>

Team Morocco was the first team to make it to the ground. They deserted their sausage and ran off to their fort. Their flag had a camel on it symbolizing their team.

"C'mon team!" Alejandro yelled, "Let's grab our snowball cannons and run into the fort when Team Paris gets there and ambush them!"

"Alright!" Harold replied with a yell.

"Fine," Tyler grumbled not really caring.

"Knock it off Tyler!" Alejandro yelled, "We need to win this challenge!"

"Oh shut up!" Tyler yelled. "I know about your alliance with everyone! I've known about it ever since LeShawna told me!"

* * *

><p><em>At dinner the night after the New York City challenge, LeShawna approached Tyler.<em>

"_Listen, I want you to watch your back. Alejandro has an alliance with Gwen and Lindsay and if you don't watch your back, they might vote you off." LeShawna said._

"_Thanks," Tyler replied, "So that's what Alejandro's been up too."_

* * *

><p>"I've also figured out that you were the one that told Lindsay that I had been telling Lindsay that I was cheating on her!" Tyler yelled, "I'm not stupid! You're plan is over Alejandro!"<p>

"That's what you think," Alejandro smirked thinking of a plan, "Yes indeed I did all of those things. But that's how you play this game. Harold, run along to find out where Team Paris is at the moment."

Harold nodded and gave Tyler a warning look and ran off.

"Now Tyler, you're not going to tell anyone about my alliance," Alejandro cracked his knuckles. "Or else."

"I don't care!" Tyler shouted back up, "I'm not letting you get away with this!"

"Fine, but Tyler, you've been eliminated," Alejandro hit Tyler on the head with his snowball gun knocking him out.

And with that, the arch villain fled the scene leaving Tyler buried in snow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Amazon)<strong>

"I say we split up into two groups," Courtney said. "One group takes one side of the castle while the other takes the other side."

"I second," Gwen said raising a hand just to annoy the over-achiever. "I'll lead one of the groups. I'll take Cody and Sierra with me."

"And I guess I have Izzy." Courtney sighed. "Move out!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Paris)<strong>

The team opened up the doors to the snow palace and walked in.

"Wow," Bridgette said as she noticed the palace was so big. Then her voice echoed due to the palace's hallowing entrance. "This place is so big! This means we'll have to cover more ground."

"I'll take Bridgette with me, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Oh great," Noah said as he realized he was with Lindsay. "You're leaving me with her?"

"You're smart, you'll think of something," Bridgette smiled before walking off with Ezekiel.

It wasn't long until the two had found the snowball guns and the throne room of the snow palace. "Perfect," Bridgette grinned, "Now we can guard from the throne room."

"Okay, eh." Ezekiel replied smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gwen, Cody, Sierra)<strong>

"Okay guys, let's go!" Sierra yelled running along holding Cody's hand. Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled as she followed them too. "C'mon Gwen, you're falling behind!"

"I kno—"Suddenly Gwen was shot by a snowball and fell down as Harold came up with a snowball gun pointing it at the two.

Harold was about to shoot Sierra when Cody jumped in front of her as the snowball hit his crotch really hard. Cody fell down clutching his crotch in pain. "Run Sierra!" Cody shouted to his girlfriend as he sank to the ground.

Sierra ran around the corner while Harold pursued. Finally Cody grabbed his snowball gun and chased after them to protect his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lindsay)<strong>

The bookworm had decided that the two should patrol the outside and were to split up. The dumb blonde looked around twirling her hair when she noticed a red track suit in the snow.

"Is anyone there?" Lindsay asked.

All the blonde heard was moaning.

"Anyone?" Lindsay was shouting now, getting scared. "Claire has a lawyer!"

The track suit moved as Tyler appeared rubbing his head in pain. "Lindsay? Is that you?"

"Tyler?" The blonde asked, "What are you doing here?" Lindsay put her hands on her hips glaring at the jock. "Are you waiting for girl to meet you here so you can make out with them?"

"Listen Lindsay, Alejandro is playing you." Tyler said, "He knocked me out because I found out about his alliance he wants me gone. He's only using you likes Heather used you to get into the finals, and then he'll eliminate you."

Lindsay gasped, "No. Alejandro is like that. Tyler, you need to face it that Alejandro is a lot better than you! He would even make a better boyfriend!" Lindsay ran off with tears in her eyes.

"One more thing Lindsay; I want you to know that I didn't cheat on you. Alejandro made that up. I only love one person, and that's you." Tyler said this to his ex-girlfriend.

Tears swelled up her in her eyes even more as she turned and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Courtney and Izzy)<strong>

The redhead had jumped the castle wall leaving the over-achiever to walk through the palace doors. They had run up to the throne room to see Bridgette and Ezekiel standing there. Izzy grinned as she loaded her snowball gun instantly taking out Bridgette.

But for some reason, she left Ezekiel standing there smiling. And then Izzy walked over to Ezekiel and gave him a giant kiss on the lips.

"I've heard your confessions. Trust me, I feel the same way." Izzy smiled before walking over to the throne just as Ezekiel fainted. "Well it looks like Team Amazon has won!"

She said this as Sierra and Cody walked into the throne room.

Tyler walked in too with Alejandro glaring. Harold had been taken down by Cody and had broken in his glasses from fleeing.

Then Lindsay and Noah stepped in.

"It looks like Team Amazon has indeed won!" Chris exclaimed, "But it seems we have a tie against who will win the second place and who will place third and will have to vote somebody off!" The host had just walked in with Chef Hatchet at his side.

"Which team did the best in taking down the most players will place second," Chris smiled as he pointed to Team Morocco. "And second place is awarded to Team Morocco since Team Paris didn't take out any players at all!"

"Team Paris, what can I say? Lindsay refused to go on the sausage which gave you a huge disadvantage in the third task. Meet me tonight at The Barfbag Ceremony!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night…<strong>

Tyler was sitting in the Barfbag Ceremony room just thinking when Alejandro slipped in and slipped the door shut and locked it.

"Lindsay just informed that you were trying to tell her of my plan," Alejandro said. "You've been a bad person, Tyler." He smirked. "And I don't like bad people."

Alejandro walked over to the Drop of Shame lever smiling. "And I can't have that kind of people on my team. You know what this means," Alejandro smiled throwing Tyler a parachute. "It's the end of the line! And this time, you've been eliminated!"

The Drop of Shame was opened and out when Tyler screaming.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Team Paris waiting for their elimination ceremony.

"O no!" Alejandro acted, "Tyler just jumped out of the plane through the Drop of Shame! I just saw it!"

Lindsay looked over the ledge and looked she was about to cry. "It's all my fault. You know, I'm starting to think maybe Tyler was right. Maybe you are mean! Maybe you pushed Tyler out of The Drop of Shame! Alejandro, I'm out of our alliance!"

Alejandro's eyes widened, "What alliance? Oh you poor girl."

"You know what I'm talking about!" Lindsay yelled, "The one that has me, Gwen, and Harold in it! You promised us we were going to the final four together!"

"And let me guess, Tyler never really was cheating on me, right? You made that up! Oh, you make me sick Alejandro!"

Bridgette, Noah, and Ezekiel just stood there, eyes widened.

"You had an alliance?" Bridgette questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Votes!)<strong>

Bridgette- "As much as Lindsay doesn't deserve this, I have to vote for her. She basically lost the challenge for us when she didn't want to ride a sausage!"

Ezekiel- (the prairie is stricken with shock) "I can't believe Izzy kissed me."

* * *

><p><strong>Peanut Barfbag Ceremony<strong>

Chris met the Team Paris a few minutes later with three barfbags on a plate.

"Welcome to your first Barfbag Ceremony as a team guys!" Chris said, "If you do not receive a barfbag, you must take the Drop of Shame and go to the Helipad of Losers!"

"And the barfbags go to…"

"Bridgette,"

"Ezekiel,"

Noah and Lindsay remained as Chris picked up the last barfbag. He smirked as he tossed in Noah's direction thus making Lindsay voted off.

"Sorry Lindsay, but you've been eliminated out of Total Drama World Tour. The Drop of Shame is that way!" Chris smiled as Lindsay put on her parachute. "At least I'll be with Tyler. Beat Alejandro's butt for me, okay guys?"

"We will," A confident Bridgette said as Lindsay left.

"So another double elimination? What's up with that?" Chris pointed out. "Well, only ten remain in the contest and we've still got loads of more challenges to come up with! What will happen next time on Total Drama World Tour? Will anyone return? Find out on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>Team Amazon: <strong>Izzy, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Courtney

**Team Morocco: **Alejandro, Harold

**Team Paris: **Bridgette, Ezekiel, Noah

**Eliminated: **DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Trust me, that's the last double elimination for the rest of the story. I don't know how that happened, but it just did! Originally, Duncan wasn't supposed to leave last episode but an idea popped in my head and he did. That's what happened in this chapter. It just happens!

Next chapter should be really fun! The teams will get a surprise and somebody returns to the contest. Alejandro's plan has been revealed to Team Paris—will they tell? And who will be eliminated eighth out of Total Drama World Tour? Find out in episode 6!

~Reading10


	12. Day 6, Part 1: Spots of Tea and Crumpets

**Reading10: **I really want to get to the end of this story. A new storyline will be introduced in this chapter concerning a certain OC along with a cast member. Somebody also returns! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Total Drama World Tour<p>

Episode 6, Part 1: Tea and Crumpets

* * *

><p><em>(Narrated by Chris McLean)<em>

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our contestants landed in the Alps for another set of challenges! First it was a game of Dance, Dance, Revolution, and then sausage sledding!"

"It was an effect dramatic episode too folks. Tyler confronted Alejandro on his wrong-doings leading to Alejandro personally kicking him out of the jet! Plus Ezekiel and Izzy kissed making several campers shocked."

"Finally in the final challenge of the day, they placed a massive snowball fight but in the end, it was Team Paris who sent Lindsay home for having an alliance with Alejandro and for doing horrible in the challenge."

"Also, Team Paris found out about Alejandro's alliance and has yet to do anything about it making Alejandro's downfall in view."

"Only ten contestants remain in the contest! Where will we land next? Find out when we return to Total Drama World Tour!"

The next morning, Chris was sipping tea and eating crumpets outside the camper's dorms waiting for them to wait up. After all, it was the final ten and he figured he might as well let them sleep in.

Soon they all woke up one by one. Ezekiel and Izzy were the first ones up, as they were talking about their relationship. They had been dating for more than six days ever since their first kiss in the Alps.

"So my Zeke, I was thinking maybe we could do something romantic tonight," Izzy purred at her boyfriend, "Like make out in the back of the plane,"

Ezekiel got quiet after that comment, "I've never actually done that eh."

Izzy rubbed her hands, "Well, get ready!" Izzy pulled her boyfriend behind the juice bar and they started making out just as the rest of the campers walked into the lounge.

"Welcome campers to the half-way mark in Total Drama World Tour! Today marks the spot in the contest where teams are officially merged!" Chris exclaimed.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow to this, as well as Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- On Our Own)<strong>

**Courtney- **"I don't think I could take anymore of Izzy's randomness on our team. Now I can just work by myself to win this contest."

**Alejandro- **"Now that Lindsay's out of the picture, I'm thinking about getting Bridgette to like join an alliance with me."

* * *

><p>"As well as a team merge, we're inviting a person back who didn't make it into season three!" Chris announced.<p>

"Please be Geoff!" Bridgette nearly shouted out making everyone stare.

"Why, so you can have a make-out session?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"No." Bridgette said, "I just miss him. And I really need him here at the moment." She eyed Alejandro who rolled his eyes at her. "Some people are making this hard."

"Please welcome… Sadie!"

The door opened and in walked the larger BFF. She smiled and waved to everyone smiling.

"Omigosh! Hi everyone!" Sadie exclaimed smiling, "This is so cool seeing you guys again! But I guess I would have seen you anyway if you got eliminated since I host the after—"

Sadie stopped herself and everyone noticed this.

"The after-what?" Bridgette questioned, and then her eyes widened, "Wait, they don't have an aftermath this season, do they?"

Sadie nodded, "Katie and me host it. We also learned some stuff about some people on the show, but Chris made me promise that I wouldn't spoil it until it was time,"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- A New Plan)<strong>

**Alejandro- **"I might have a chance to join an alliance with Sadie since she's actually quiet stupid. My plan might actually work."

**Sadie- **(the BFFL starts crying) "I miss Katie! I didn't want to cry in front of everyone else, but I miss Katie so much! I never really wanted to come onto the show, but Chris made me!"

* * *

><p>"Okay campers, why don't you take some time on your own while we start flying towards our destination for the challenge?" Chris asked the campers as he walked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Celebrity Manhunt Studios<strong>

Blainley and Josh were getting ready for another episode of Celebrity Manhunt when a girl burst through the doors of the set. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she ran up to the two.

"I need your help!" The girl cried.

"Who are you?" Blainley said standing up in shock. She stepped down to the girl and looked at her face. "Wait, you're Trent's boyfriend, aren't you?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, he broke up with me and I want revenge."

Josh raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked the ex-girlfriend, "Revenge is quite complicated you know."

"I want revenge on him, and his ex-girlfriend Gwen. I want revenge on all of them and I've contacted Alejandro saying I wanted his help. It's a family thing."

Blainley nodded, "I know Taylor. After all, we are family."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how you guys related?"

"You don't need to know right now Josh," Blainley said, "Right now, we need to film Celebrity Manhunt. Come to my dressing room after the show, okay Taylor?" Blainley said to the girl.

Taylor nodded, "Trent is going to pay. Gwen is going to pay. They'll all pay."

* * *

><p>Bridgette confronted Ezekiel, and Izzy later that day smiling.<p>

"Hey guys, I've recently learned that Alejandro has formed an alliance against all of us and unless we do something about it, all of us will be out of here before knowing it! I was thinking maybe we could form an alliance," Bridgette said.

Ezekiel nodded, "I was there eh. Alejandro is up to something."

Izzy tapped her chin, "That's what I thought. I search through his stuff tonight to see if I can find anything. Anyway, I'm in for the alliance," The redhead said.

"I'm in too, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Good, then we'll all vote for Alejandro tonight?" Bridgette asked as Sadie walked up to them with her face in a smile.

"Are you guys talking about Alejandro?" Sadie asked, "He's so mean, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah." Bridgette replied, "How do you know?"

"I hosted the aftermath, didn't I?" Sadie questioned, "Well, I was wondering if I could join your alliance. Katie and I both had dips on you Bridgette for taking down Alejandro. So I would love to help you!"

"Sure?" Bridgette asked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Sadie- "I'm glad that I joined that alliance with Bridgette; together we'll take down Alejandro!"

* * *

><p>"Your next location in the competion is London folks!" Chris said smiling as the group walked out of the Jumbo Jet to see the location. "And of course you'll need to complete our London scavenger hunt!" The host tossed them papers filled with lists. "You can find these things all around London!"<p>

"Wait, hair gel? Mirrors?" Gwen asked looking at the list and then looking at Chris, "Is there any way this is just a shopping list for you?"

Chris shrugged smirking, "The first four people back here with their lists complete will win invincibility! The rest will have to vote somebody off in tonights most dramatic Barfbag Ceremony yet!"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Well, I can win this by myself."

The over-achiever ran off to find the first thing on her list while the rest of the teens made groups. Bridgette went with Ezekiel, Izzy, and Sadie while Alejandro went with Harold and Gwen.

Sierra and Cody went together and you could tell Cody wasn't happy about this arrangement while Sierra grabbed his hand and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Sierra- **"Cody is trying to slither away from me! I won't let him! He's mine and I'm not letting anybody pull us apart!"

**Cody- **(the geek sighs) "I thought having a girlfriend would be fun. But I guess you should never have a girlfriend who was **totally obsessed** with you!"

* * *

><p>Noah walked up to Sierra and Cody and opened his mouth. "Hey guys, can I join your group?"<p>

"No!" Sierra barked, "Noah, you're just trying to steal Cody for yourself! Well he's mine!"

Noah stared at Sierra with widened eyes, "Are you kidding me! Cody's one of my friends on this show. Now can I join your group?"

"**No!**" Sierra snapped before taking Cody away from the bookworm.

The bookworm smacked his forehead and walked off to be in a group by himself.

* * *

><p>"Weird," Noah said to himself after he had collected a tube of hair gel, "There's been no musical number today so far."<p>

Suddenly Noah heard a ding and music began to play. Noah sighed and took his lead solo of the episode.

"London!" He sang, "LONDON!"

"It's full of teas and crumpets; it has Big Ben! The queen rules the world! Oh yeah!" Noah sang.

"We're on scavenger hunt!" Noah sang the long note, "In London!"

"London!"

"LONDON!"

Noah was dancing across a catwalk in the middle of a street when the Total Drama Jumbo Jet flies over top of him immediately knocking him out over the impact.

"London." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Group Tally<strong>

**Team 1- **_Bridgette, Ezekiel, Izzy, Sadie_

**Team 2- **_Alejandro, Harold, Gwen_

**Team 3- **_Cody and Sierra_

**Team 4- **_Noah _(Knocked Out)

**Team 5- **_Courtney_

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Final eleven folks! Sadie has returned, Taylor and Blainley are planning something, and Noah has been knocked out! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out when we return to Total Drama World Tour!

* * *

><p><strong>Next- <strong>More drama! The police are after somebody and somebody gets eliminated!


	13. Day 6, Part 2: Scavenger Big Ben

Total Drama World Tour

Episode 6, Part 1: Big Ben Boom!

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 5- Courtney)<strong>

The CIT was well on her way with the list and only had five more items left. She had collected hair gel, mirrors, combs, shampoo, and a blue shirt for Chris.

"He's so cruel," Courtney muttered as she walked around and turned a corner only to find Gwen, Alejandro, and Harold speaking. Courtney sped back around the corner and over-heard them talking about something.

"…and I've been thinking we take out the biggest threat," Alejandro was saying, "This is alliance is working even though Lindsay and Tyler have stepped in our way. But I personally dealt with Tyler and Team Paris voted out Lindsay."

Courtney gasped over-hearing this and ran back the way she came.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Courtney- "Alejandro is evil! He's trying to take me down! But I won't let him! I'll show him and me vote out somebody in his alliance that I should be his biggest threat! Duncan, I'm going to win this thing for you!"

Gwen- "Alejandro wants me to vote for Noah tonight since he's the biggest threat. Then he promised we would vote out Courtney since she's next." (The Goth crosses her arms) "And I'm starting to think that maybe Alejandro isn't so good anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 1- Bridgette, Ezekiel, Izzy, Sadie)<strong>

The redhead was looking around at all of the corners looking for someone while Ezekiel remained curious about what exactly she was doing. Izzy jumped from corner to corner and Ezekiel followed.

"Izzy, what exactly are you doing, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"The RMCP last saw me in London climbing Big Ben, and have been looking for me ever since," Izzy explained, "I figured they've been watching the show and tracking my every move."

"Okay?" Sadie asked, slightly confused.

Bridgette smiled at her friends; as Izzy had been leading the group, the surfer girl had managed to take some items on the list. They only need a few more items until they would all win and Alejandro wouldn't stand a chance.

"We've only got a few more items," Bridgette stated as everyone whipped around to notice the surfer girl holding a shopping bag full of items. "What?"

"We didn't you know you were actually collecting items, eh." Ezekiel said scratching his neck, "Sorry we left that all up to you."

"It's fine," Bridgette replied, "Seriously, no problem."

Sadie smiled and turned around to notice that Izzy was missing. "Izzy? Where'd Izzy go?"

Ezekiel looked too and saw no redhead in sight, "Where is she, eh? I know it's like Izzy to wonder off, but why now?"

Bridgette started to think when all of a sudden, Izzy drove up to them in a police car with a scared look on her face, "Get in guys! The cops are following me! They're coming!"

Ezekiel and Sadie climbed in while Bridgette stayed behind. "I'll finish the challenge for you guys and then I'll meet you at Big Ben!" The surfer girl said before running off in the other direction. Izzy nodded and stepped on the gas as the three drove down the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 2- Alejandro, Harold, Gwen)<strong>

"So it's agreed, we're voting for Noah tonight?" Alejandro asked his two alliance members who nodded. "Good. Now let's split up and find some things for the challenge. We need to win because some people already know about the alliance and they'll vote us out!"

Bridgette had been creeping around the corner when she overheard Alejandro talking with Gwen and Harold. She glared daggers at the arch villain and walked into the ally with her shopping bag.

"You guys aren't voting Noah out tonight," Bridgette said, "We're voting for you Alejandro. You're plan won't work. Gwen and Harold aren't your friends like you say they are, you're using them."

Gwen's eyes widened and looked at Alejandro. "Is that true Alejandro?"

Alejandro crossed his arms, "You've got me Bridgette. Yes, it's true."

Harold and Gwen gasped. "You…you used us!" Harold gasped.

"And you were suckers for believing me," Alejandro grinned, "And now I'm going to win and you guys can't stop me!"

Alejandro rushed down the alley grabbing Bridgette's shopping bag and running towards the other end. He was about to run off when Izzy drove by in the police car grabbing the bag and speeding off.

"Yes!" Bridgette cheered running after the police car to which Alejandro already was.

Gwen and Harold remained silent as they walked out of the ally.

"I feel horrible," Harold said, "This alliance hurt so many people,"

"We voted out LeShawna when she was just confused," Gwen realized. "Well I'm not letting that happen again. I'm not going to let Alejandro win, even if it means risking my place on the show."

"Me too," Harold said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 3- Cody and Sierra)<strong>

The two had gotten nowhere as Sierra kept preaching to Cody about not looking or talking with other girls and Noah. "If you want this relationship to work out, then you can't be that player anymore. Gwen and Noah are history, you're all mine."

"Yeah," Cody grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Cody- "Sierra isn't fun anymore! She's just nagging at me about not looking at anybody who's a girl and Noah!"

Sierra- "I know I'm being strict, but it's for the sake of our relationship. Cody will understand, right?"

* * *

><p>"Hey look!" Sierra said as Izzy's police car sped down the street. "It's Izzy! And she some supplies! Let's go!" She grabbed Cody's hand and they ran down the road to where Izzy was going. "She's going towards the jet! We have to stop her!"<p>

"No!" Cody yelled.

"What did you say?" Sierra turned around, her eye twitching.

"No! I want this relationship to work, but you keep nagging at me for every little thing!"

"But I just want to be with you!"

"You want me all the time! Give me some space! This is working out anymore Sierra!"

"Are…are you…are you break…are you breaking up with me!" Sierra cried out her eye twitching even more. "I'm your girlfriend!"

"Not anymore!" Cody yelled stomping down the street making Sierra cry out in agony.

"**CODY! You get back here this instance! I'm not done with you! I loved you and I was the only one who did! I was your girlfriend, and I still am!**" Sierra screamed to which Cody didn't even glance back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Control Tent)<strong>

"Shocker," Chris chuckled after Cody and Sierra broke up and turned to the camera, "Well, the rest of that scene was restricted by Canadian laws. Yes, it was that bad that Canada actually to cut the whole scene."

"Let's skip to the part where the challenge wraps up people!"

* * *

><p>"And the winners are…" Chris said as Izzy's car sped up and reached the finish line just as Courtney crossed it too. Courtney was just about to cross the finish line when Alejandro came up behind her and pushed her to the side with the shopping bag in his hand.<p>

The arch villain crossed the finish line, thus earning invincibility.

"Izzy, Ezekiel, Sadie, and Alejandro!" Chris announced. "They are all immune for the barfbag ceremony tonight!"

Noah walked up to the group rubbing his head. "That stupid jet knocked me out for the whole challenge while I was singing!"

"Stinks to be you!" Chris chuckled, "The rest of you must now vote somebody out! See you all tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Alejandro- "Bridgette must go down since she's leading my competion! I vote for Bridgette."

Bridgette- "Since I can't vote for Alejandro, I'll have to vote for Courtney since she's the biggest threat at the moment besides Alejandro,"

Courtney- "Noah is my competion at the moment, so I vote for him."

* * *

><p><strong>Barfbag Ceremony<strong>

"Welcome campers to your first Barfbag Ceremony as merged teams. If you do not receive a barfbag you must take The Drop of Shame to The Helipad of Losers and you'll never be returning, ever!"

"Sadie did," Courtney spat out.

"But she never competed!" Chris snapped, "And the barfbags go to…"

"Alejandro,"

"Izzy,"

"Ezekiel,"

"Sadie,"

"Cody,"

"Harold,"

"Gwen,"

The seven received their barfbags as the final four of the night looked worried—Bridgette, Sierra, Noah, and Courtney. "Only three barfbags remain, who will go to the final ten?"

"Bridgette,"

"Noah,"

The two collected their bags full of airline issued peanuts and let out a sigh of relief. Sierra and Courtney looked overly worried as Chris picked up the final barfbag.

"The final barfbag of the night goes to…"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

…

..

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Courtney."

The CIT received her barfbag as Sierra let out a sigh. She stood up and glared at Cody.

"**I loved you Cody!**" She screamed, "**I was your first girlfriend! I was supposed to win this contest with you! Why did you think I never dated anyone before? I was waiting for you and now you go and break-up with me? How could you?**"

"Listen, Sierra; you're two over-demanding. You don't let me hang with my friends, and I just didn't want to be with someone like that," Cody explained.

"**No you listen Cody! You (Censored) are the worst human being ever! I was really dedicated to you and you backstabbed me! Do you understand how much I loved you?**" And with that, Sierra left on the Drop of Shame leaving Cody speechless.

"Too bad," Alejandro said, "Well you guys can't touch me. I'm invincible!"

The arch villain left the room throwing his barfbag in the trash can on the way out as Bridgette clenched her fists. "He is so evil!"

"I know, but what can we do?" Ezekiel replied, "He's getting immune, eh."

"I have a plan," Bridgette suddenly said to all of her friends, "But we need to work together as a team to take Alejandro down."

And then the group huddled up, as Bridgette explained her plan.

"Okay Captain Malibu," Noah grinned as the surfer girl finished.

* * *

><p><em>Remaining Contestants: <em>Alejandro, Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Sadie, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Harold, Gwen

_Eliminated: _DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Sierra

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>And here marks the thirteenth chapter! I can't believe I actually made it this far in this story. You fans have been a big help with all of your support. I can't believe it's actually nearing the end. Well, I'm pretty sure you know what's up next, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Next- <strong>Katie hosts the next aftermath by herself and interviews the five latest losers voted out of Total Drama World Tour while some commentators proclaim love for one another!


	14. The Aftermath: II

Total Drama World Tour

The Aftermath: II

* * *

><p>Lights filled the stage as Katie was revealed to be sitting on the couch all by herself smiling and waving to the camera. "Hi and welcome to The Total Drama World Tour Aftermath! I'm your host, Katie!"<p>

To her right on a bleacher-like couch on the first row were sitting from left to right were, Eva, Beth, Geoff, and DJ. And on the second row were LeShawna and Owen. And on the mini stage next to them were Trent and Justin with their instruments ready to play.

"Joining me today on my right are Eva, Beth, Geoff, DJ, LeShawna, and Owen!" Katie smiled to the camera, "And in our wonderful Aftermath Band are Trent and Justin!"

"Our guests today are the five recently eliminated from Total Drama World Tour, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, and Sierra! All of those voted-off campers will be here today so we can spill out the drama right here, right now, on Total Drama World Tour Aftermath!"

* * *

><p>"And we're back!" Katie exclaimed laying down on the couch, "You may wonder why Sadie isn't here; but if you've been watching the show, you'll see that my BFFL has landed a spot in season three! It's like, so cool that she made it there!"<p>

"But now I have to host this show all by myself," Katie said sighing. Beth, who was the closest to the couch, raised a hand.

"I'll help host!" Beth volunteered stepping off the bleacher-like couch.

"Sure!" Katie exclaimed making room on the couch as Beth sat down. "All you really need to do is just read off that monogram!" Katie pointed to something behind the camera to which Beth nodded.

"Our first guest on the show has a criminal record in Juvi, won season two against me, and managed to get Gwen and Courtney to fight over him! Please welcome Duncan!" Beth exclaimed as the side stage door opened and the bad boy walked out.

He waved to the crowd and then sat down on the couch left to Katie and Beth. "Hey guys." Duncan said to them.

"Hi Duncan!" Beth smiled waving.

"What's up with her?" Duncan questioned seeing Beth's wicked smile.

"She just excited that I let her host the show with me since Sadie left to go on the show. So Duncan, what did you feel when you were eliminated?" Katie asked.

"I didn't get eliminated," Duncan corrected, "I quit because Chris makes up these stupid rules about singing and dancing. I am not singing on TV, and I'm not singing ever! It was just a stupid idea!"

"And how do you feel about Courtney and Gwen fighting over you?" Beth questioned.

"At first it was funny, but now they just got plain annoying. That's part of the reason on why I left the show," Duncan explained, "I really don't want to date anyone. It just takes me away from focusing on the game."

"Which is how you won season two?" Beth asked again.

"Well, I didn't have Courtney breathing down my neck for the most part since we were on different teams, and I really didn't care that she was really ticked off at me for voting her off. I won the season, didn't I?" Duncan stated.

"But we tied," Beth corrected, "I could've left you there with that fridge on your back and won. But no, I had to come back and save you making you win!"

"You listen here, it's not my fault you're not popular and will do anything to get friends," Duncan snapped.

Beth's jaw dropped and was about to attack Duncan when DJ and LeShawna held her back making Katie rub her hands. "Oooo! The drama is finally kicking in!"

"Oh shut it!" Beth exclaimed, "Is this really what you do when you host?"

"Pretty much," Katie said, "Isn't it fun?"

"No!" Duncan and Beth spat out at the nice girl.

"I quit hosting," Beth said taking her spot back on the couch as Duncan took his spot on the top part of the bleacher-couch with LeShawna and Owen.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aftermath Cam*<strong>

Katie- "What was the matter? I'm just saying what I'm supposed to say! I want this show to be as close to Celebrity Manhunt as possible!"

Taylor- "Oh just you wait Katie! Blainley and I are working together; if I help her get what she wants, then she helps me." *the janitor's closet that the cam is taken in is opened and Katie looks in*

Katie- "What are you doing here?"

Taylor- "Um…just admiring the janitor's closet,"

Katie- "Oh, okay! Have fun with that!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Aftermath Control Room)<strong>

"So Taylor, what did you have in mind for revenge?" Blainley asked as the two had taken over the control room. The tech support had all been tied up by Josh and knocked out.

"Alejandro gave me tons of ideas. But he said if we're going to work together, he said I have to keep the aftermath here before the finale. Alejandro said he knows he can make it to the finale if he just switches the votes around a few times." Taylor explained, "If we can keep the aftermath hostage, then Alejandro will do the rest."

"Hmmmm…" Blainley replied.

* * *

><p>"Our next guest is the meanest girl of the show besides Eva," Katie said eyeing the fitness buff that showed no reaction at all, "Had her hair shaved off, and licked Owen's armpit! Please welcome, Heather!"<p>

The audience started to 'boo' and throw tomatoes at the queen bee, but she quickly dodged them and sat on the couch.

"Oh shut it!" Heather snapped at the audience crossing her arms, "I hate this contest. I just want to go home and resume my spot of being popular."

"Like that's going to happen," LeShawna rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch.

"Shut it!" Heather stated coldly at the sister.

"Make me!" The sassy chick argued.

"Guys, let's just chill out!" Geoff said with his hands in the air speaking.

"Shut up!" Both Heather and LeShawna called to Geoff in unison making the party animal actually shut up with a surprised look on his face.

"At least I'm popular," Heather said to LeShawna.

"At least I have class," LeShawna said to Heather.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Poor girl!"

"Butt kisser!"

"Fat Back!"

Well that did it for LeShawna, she lunged at Heather and they started a slap fight, right there up on stage. Katie watched this with her eyes widened. "Security!" She called, but no one came.

Soon the two rolled off the stage arguing.

"Fine, let's bring out our next guest! He stinks at sports; he discovered Alejandro's plan, and wears a red jumpsuit. Please welcome…Tyler!" Katie exclaimed to the crowd as the lame jock stepped out.

He waved to the crowd and took a seat on the couch.

"Welcome to the aftermath Tyler!" Katie said, "How's everything?"

"Just ticked that Alejandro unfairly kicked me out of the competion," Tyler stated when he sat down eventually, "I'm glad Lindsay got out of there that night; Alejandro is up to no good and I don't want her associating when him."

"Speaking of Lindsay, we thought it was fair to interview you guys together, so put your hands together for the girl who fell for Justin's charms last season—"

"Good times," Justin interrupted.

"Shut it," Katie snapped, "And fell for Alejandro this season! Put your hands together for Lindsay!" The side door opened and out walked the blonde smiling at the crowd.

"Hi Kathie!" Lindsay exclaimed taking a seat next to Tyler; she then turned to Tyler and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Hi Tyler!"

"Hey Lindsay," Tyler replied.

"So guys, how did you feel when you were broken-up?" Katie asked.

"Sad, betrayed, and yet part of me tried to believe that Alejandro was lying," Lindsay commented frowning, "That's why it was a shock when I figured out Alejandro's plan."

"That must have been an accomplishment for you," Heather rolled her eyes walking into the room after her fight with LeShawna.

"Don't listen to her girl," LeShawna walked in afterwards.

"Hello! I'm trying to host a show here!" Katie exclaimed, "So Tyler, what did you think?"

"I knew that somebody wasn't telling the truth and was purposely trying to break Lindsay and me apart," Tyler put his arm around Lindsay, "But I wouldn't let that happen,"

"So you confronted Alejandro?" Trent asked walking up from the min-stage taking a seat on the couch as Justin followed.

"I'm asking the questions here!" Katie snapped at the musician.

"Yeah, I confronted Alejandro and he didn't like, so he kicked me off the show." Tyler sighed, "Well at least I have my Lindsay here we me." Tyler gave Lindsay a kiss before they moved onto the bleacher couch.

"Our final guest was one of the two rookies this season and was a complete fan girl of the show!" Katie exclaimed, "She dated and was then dumped by Cody and was eliminated in the midst of it all! Please welcome Sierra!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Aftermath Cam*<strong>

**Sierra- **(the fan girl's eye is twitching) "Ever since Cody broke up with me, I've had strange behavior actions. My doctor said it was only a break-up, but I didn't care. I **loved **Cody."

* * *

><p>Sierra sat on the couch and her eye was still twitching. "I loved Cody. He broke up with me," She muttered.<p>

"Hi Sierra, how are you since your break-up?" Katie asked.

"I loved Cody," She muttered again.

"Um Sierra?"

"He broke up with me."

"What did you say?"

"**I LOVED CODY AND HE BROKE UP WITH ME**!" Sierra burst into tears and started ripping up the couch that she was sitting on throwing a giant tantrum.

"Somebody call 911!" Somebody in the audience screamed as Sierra went mad. And this was even madder then when Izzy gets mad. "Sierra's gone mad!"

Soon after Sierra's break-down, two men from the hospital came in and grabbed Sierra pulling out of the aftermath set. Katie raised an eyebrow and looked at the camera.

"It looks like we've ran out of time!" Katie exclaimed, "When you see us again, we'll be interviewing three more contestants from Total Drama World Tour that have been voted out! Only ten remain, and who will win? Hopefully Sadie will though."

"Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Stars- <strong>Trent, Justin, Beth, Eva, Geoff, Katie, Owen, LeShawna, DJ, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, (Sierra left, so it doesn't count)

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>So Sierra is defiantly out of the contest due to her mental break-down. That's why the fourth season she won't be returning (Opps! I spilled the beans!). Oh who cares, you don't know who is returning anyway! See you guys next time on Total Drama World Tour!

1.) The final ten stop in South America for their next challenge.

2.) All hecks break loose when the villain reveals his true colors.

3.) A shocking elimination occurs sending the wrong person home!

~Reading10


	15. Day 7, Part 1: Amazon, Here We Come!

Total Drama World Tour

Episode 7, Part 1: Amazon Here We Come!

* * *

><p><em>(Narrated by Chris McLean)<em>

"Previously on Total Drama World Tour, our teams were merged as the contestants arrived in London for their first challenge as non-teams. By the way, Sadie was brought back into the contest too to add up more drama!"

"The tourists were set out on a massive scavenger hunt to which Alejandro, Izzy, Sadie, and Ezekiel eventually won. Cody and Sierra broke up in the midst of it all too!

And at the Barfbag Ceremony that night, Sierra was sent home due to being a too over-demanding girlfriend! Who will win tonight and who will be sent home? Find out today on Total Drama World Tour!"

The next morning, the tourists were in a very grumpy mood.

Alejandro had revealed his true colors and there was nothing the tourists could do about it unless they took a plan of action. So Bridgette had formed an alliance with all of the other tourists to get rid of Alejandro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Our Hangover)<strong>

**Alejandro- **"Great! I just revealed to the other tourists that I'm the one behind all of the shocking eliminations this season! Anyway, seeing the other nine contestants, I'll win for sure."

**Bridgette- **"I'm going to defeat Alejandro at all costs. All of my friends were eliminated this season because of him!" (the surfer girl puts her hands on her hips) "Wow, I'm turning into something like Heather!"

* * *

><p>While the tourists were still sleeping, Chris snuck out into the dormitory hall with a drum set and started playing awakening the tourists one by one. They walked out of their rooms and into the lounge where Chris had moved.<p>

"Welcome to the final ten of Total…Drama…World…Tour!" Chris exclaimed, "You all have made it far in the competion, but that only means that it's going to get harder!"

"O great," Gwen muttered.

"Today's challenge is going to be a long one," Chris smiled, "Very long. We'll be landing in the Amazon Jungle for the next challenge."

"Awesome!" Harold smiled.

"And in order to complete this challenge, you'll have to pair up with a partner!" Chris exclaimed as Izzy immediately grabbed Ezekiel. Noah and Cody decided to pair up while Bridgette paired up with Harold.

The remaining four (Alejandro, Courtney, Gwen, Sadie) looked around and Gwen decided to pair up with Courtney to which she agreed leaving Sadie with Alejandro. Sadie crossed her arms groaning.

"You leave me with the Meanie?" Sadie asked putting a frown on her face.

"Oh shut up. We're going to win!" Alejandro exclaimed to Sadie.

"See what I mean?" Sadie pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- Oh Alejandro!)<strong>

**Alejandro- **"As dumb as Sadie is, she might actually fall for me while I'm in her group. I smell an alliance coming on!" (the arch villain grinned)

**Bridgette- **(she slaps her forehead) "Of course! We leave Sadie with Alejandro where she'll completely fall for him making Alejandro an alliance!"

* * *

><p>Outside the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, the contestants were waiting outside as Chris walked up to them. "Welcome to the Amazon!" Chris exclaimed smiling, "Today's challenge will be split into two parts."<p>

He led the contestants over to a river known as 'The Amazon River'. "The first part will be a raft race down the Amazon! The first team down there wins an advantage in the second part of the challenge!"

Harold looked around, "Chris, where are our rafts?"

"Oh yeah, you'll have to make them yourselves," Chris smirked walking off, "Take as much time as you need, but it will just slow you down!"

"He is so evil," Gwen mumbled turning to Courtney, "Any ideas?"

Courtney tapped her chin looking around, "Hmm..." She said, "Get me some branches, and step on it! We can't let Alejandro win!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional)<strong>

Gwen: "I sometimes admire Courtney's attitude towards winning when it can be helpful. Other time she's just plain annoying!"

Courtney: "We can't let Alejandro win! I'm part of Bridgette's alliance, and I'm going to do my fair share!"

* * *

><p>"You know Sadie, you're very pretty," Alejandro flirted as he tied some branches together with some stems from plants. Sadie giggled, but then slapped out of it.<p>

"I know what you're doing," Sadie put her hands on her hips, "Katie and I both know. Everybody knows."

"What? You know, a cutie like you should have a girlfriend," Alejandro smiled to which Sadie giggled again, "How would you like a boyfriend?"

Sadie nearly fainted when Alejandro said that.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional) <strong>

Sadie: (the larger BFF is playing with one of her pigtails) "Nobody's ever asked me to be their boyfriend before! Omigosh! This is like, so cool!"

Alejandro: "Perfect," (the arch villain rubs his hands together) "I have somebody on my side of the whole deal now. I just need to make it to the finale with Sadie being my fake-girlfriend so I can win!"

* * *

><p>"But remember Sadie, we need to keep our relationship a secret," Alejandro said as he finished building their raft and pulled it into the Amazon River. "There are a lot of people who would want to break us up."<p>

Sadie nodded, still in a daze over the hook-up.

Soon the two were racing along the Amazon River. They passed Izzy and Ezekiel who had just jumped into the Amazon River on their raft. "Zeke, paddle! I'll try and knock Alejandro off course!"

"Isn't that cheating, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Aww, you're so cute when you serious," Izzy said pulling the prairie boy's cheek before jumping off the raft and into the river.

Soon Bridgette and Harold were in the river as Courtney and Gwen quickly pursued. Noah and Cody shortly followed after completing their raft.

"C'mon!" Courtney urged Gwen who was paddling, "Can you paddle any slower?"

"You could help," Gwen commented.

"I'm coming up with a plan!" Courtney exclaimed as they passed Bridgette and Harold, "Good job!"

"Um Courtney," Gwen said noticing something.

"Not now. We're getting closer to coming up on Ezekiel's raft."

"Courtney!"

"What!" Courtney spun around with a red face.

"CROCIDILE!" Gwen screamed as a crocodile jumped out of the water devouring a large part of the raft. "What are we going to do?"

"Paddle!" Courtney shouted rolling up her sleeves, "I battled a shark in season two, and a crocodile should be no problem!" Courtney dove into the river and started tumbling with the crocodile.

On Noah and Cody's raft, Cody was trying to get a good view of what was happening. They soon passed Courtney and the crocodile making Noah raise an eyebrow.

"What is going on there?" Noah asked.

"Courtney's wrestling a crocodile Mr. Obvious," Gwen spat out, "Where's Alejandro?"

"First place," Cody sighed, "Let's hope Ezekiel and Izzy can manage to beat him. We can't let him win this advantage."

"Yeah," Gwen nodded in agreement, "Let's go!"

Back with Bridgette and Harold, they were racing against Ezekiel's raft at the moment. "Hi Ezekiel!" Bridgette waved to Ezekiel, "Where's Izzy?"

The two suddenly turned to see Alejandro and Sadie's screams as their raft toppled over and Izzy jumped on top. She smirked her friends and pounded her chest before she jumped back over to Ezekiel's raft.

"You guys take the advantage," Izzy smiled towards Bridgette and Harold, "I honestly don't care what it is, I can take it."

"Thanks Izzy," Harold and Bridgette said in unison as they sped ahead before Alejandro and Sadie could get back onto their raft. They crossed the finish line with Izzy and Ezekiel coming in second.

"What?" Alejandro asked, clueless.

Courtney had somehow jumped onto Gwen's raft after wrestling the crocodile and had then placed third while Alejandro was still trying to get on his raft without slipping off.

Noah and Cody sped ahead placing fourth while Alejandro got on his raft, grabbing Sadie, and then sped ahead placing fifth.

"Opps," Sadie said looking around to see that they had lost.

"Well campers, it looks like Bridgette and Harold have won first place!" Chris said walking up to them smiling, "Which means they have won the materials to survive the second part of the Amazon challenge!"

"What do you mean 'survive'?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"The second part of the challenge is to survive a night in the Amazon Jungle!" Chris chuckled, "And Bridgette and Harold have won a tent, two sleeping bags, and a box of matches with a fishing rod."

Bridgette's eyes widened, "But I don't eat fish!"

"Then you'll go hungry then." Chris smirked, "The others must make their own shelter and get their own food with no help. The first team back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in the morning wins invincibility!"

The host then walked off leaving the other contestants speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional)<strong>

Izzy- "Oooooh! Finally a challenge that I'm good at!"

Ezekiel- "I sure hope Izzy knows what she's doing, eh."

Bridgette- "I can't believe all we're going to eat is fish. I'm going to let Harold eat the fish while I go and look for some berries or something."

Alejandro- "Curse that Izzy! She's a master threat in my motive to win! But so are Courtney and Noah. Hmm,"

Sadie- "I can't believe I have a boyfriend! Maybe Alejandro and I can snuggle tonight!"

Chris McLean- "Geese, you guys are going to run out the battery before the episode ends! Well, which team will win the challenge? Will Alejandro win invincibility? And who will be eliminated from the show next? Find out when we return to _Total Drama World Tour_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>There, a long chapter for you guys. We nearing the end of the story everyone! I can't believe I've actually made it this far in the story. Well, who will be eliminated next? What do you think will happen between Alejandro and Sadie? Give me your ideas in your reviews please.

Once again, here are the teams:

Team 1- Izzy and Ezekiel

Team 2- Bridgette and Harold

Team 3- Cody and Noah

Team 4- Courtney and Gwen

Team 5- Alejandro and Sadie

Until next time,

~Reading10


	16. Day 7, Part 2: Of Jaguars and Bookworms

Total Drama World Tour

Week 8, Part 1: Paris, City of Drama

* * *

><p><em>(Narrated by Chris McLean)<em>

"Previously on Total Drama World Tour, our final ten stopped in the Amazon Jungle for their next challenge, spending a night in the Amazon Jungle!"

"Alejandro charmed Sadie into an alliance saying he was Sadie's 'boyfriend.' Also, Cody and Noah were caught cuddling, again! Izzy and Ezekiel's relationship got more intense when they shared a bed in a two story fort that Izzy had made."

"But finally, Alejandro managed to win invincibility making the other send Noah home for personal reasons. Where will the cast land today? Who will be eliminated? Find out today on _Total Drama World Tour_!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Bridgette- "I can't believe I actually made it into the final nine! Geoff, I'm going to win this for you!"

Sadie- "I have a boyfriend, I'm in the final nine, and nothing can stop me from winning that million!" (the larger BFF claps her hands in excitement)

Alejandro- "If only we could have Katie on this season, that way I would have two people to vote with me. It would be perfect!"

Cody- "Even though I don't have a girlfriend at this stage in the game, I have a feeling that I might actually be able to win this season! It's all going to work out perfectly, right?"

Izzy- "Ezekiel is so sweet," (the redhead swoons) "You know how he tried to stop me from stopping Noah and Cody last challenge? Well he gave me his bone arrow to make up for it and signed it saying 'I Love you Izzy'. It's so cute!"

Ezekiel- "I'm guessing Izzy already told you, eh." (the prairie boy crosses his arms) "Well anyway, I'm glad that I made it this far in the contest, eh. I went from being voted out first to the top nine. I could go all the way!"

Courtney- (the over-achiever crosses her arms) "I don't trust Gwen. She's just out to steal my boyfriend and wants to be friends. Well Gwen, I'm not falling for it!"

Gwen- "Honestly, I really don't like Duncan anymore. I miss Trent; I wish we could get back together somehow."

Harold- (the uber-geek smiles) "Awesome! Final nine and Duncan's not here to mess everything up!"

* * *

><p>The contestants were eating breakfast in the cafeteria and everyone was having their own conversations. Bridgette, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Harold were sitting at one table discussing the fact over that Sadie was spending time with Alejandro.<p>

"Alejandro's up to something," Harold said, "Why else would Sadie be hanging around him?"

"Maybe she's fallen for his charms?" Ezekiel questioned, "That's something she would do. After all, Sadie isn't the brightest of people,"

Izzy nodded in agreement, "Maybe today I could kick Alejandro off the plane!"

"No," Bridgette shook her head, "That's just sinking down to his level. We need to proof that he was the one who kicked Tyler off the plane too."

Harold sighed, "I was there when Tyler confronted Alejandro about his plan. But I didn't hear anything after Alejandro told me to go. I feel terrible."

"How could've you known that Alejandro was up to something?" Bridgette consoled him, "Anybody wouldn't have known that Alejandro was going to do that."

"But wait," Ezekiel said popping up, "Maybe we do have proof, eh! Isn't there always video footage in every plane?"

"Yeah, why?" Harold asked.

"We could look at the video footage of Alejandro pushing Tyler out of the plane and Alejandro would be kicked out of the contest for unfair sportsmanship."

"This is Chris we're talking about," Cody said taking a seat next to Harold, "He's not just going to eliminate the person who gets him ratings just because he kicked Tyler off the plane."

"It's worth a try," Harold said getting up with Ezekiel, "Ezekiel and I will go look. You stay here and keep talking."

Bridgette nodded as the two walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Bridgette- "I have a feeling that we could actually bust Alejandro for once and for all and get him eliminated. But for the meantime, I need to convince Sadie that Alejandro is no good."

Sadie- "Alejandro is like the best boyfriend ever! I don't know why Bridgette is always saying Alejandro is no good; he's so perfect!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning campers!" Chris McLean exclaimed walking into the cafeteria. Ezekiel and Harold walked back in after him making Alejandro raise an eyebrow. "I hope you're ready for today's challenge, because it's going to be awesome!"<p>

Ezekiel sat down across from Bridgette and shook his head meaning he had found nothing.

"Of course, we're landing in the city of Love, Paris!" Chris smiled putting his hands on his hips as suddenly the girls let out a squeal of excitement, "And today's challenge has stuff to do with love!"

Sadie's smile widened and clutched Alejandro with her hand in excitement.

The plane suddenly hit a bump in the road and the host led everyone outside to reveal that they had indeed landed in Paris. The Eiffel Tower was seen in a distance and Chris was leading the tourists over to it.

"There will be a two part challenge today, and the first task involves bungee jumping off of the Eiffel Tower!" Chris explained.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Chris McLean- "We understand here at Total Drama World Tour about the safety of our contestants. Be sure that no contestants were harmed in the making of this episode." (The host starts laughing)

"Is that okay? 'Cause I can't help it anymore!"

Courtney- "I demand a recount! I am not jumping off the Eiffel Tower! That's mass suicide!"

* * *

><p>Up on the Eiffel Tower, Alejandro was strapping himself into the harness.<p>

"Wait up man!" Chris shouted, "I have to explain the challenge!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes at the host as he explained the challenge.

"Below the Eiffel Tower are dresses and tuxes. If you jump and actually collect one, hurry back to the Jumbo Jet to get changed for tonights first ever Total Drama Prom!" Chris said as Alejandro was gone.

He came back up with a black tux with a pink tie. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to the Jet to get changed. See you later honey." He walked off before giving Sadie a hug.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and strapped herself into the harness and came back up with a baby blue dress. "That's how you do it. See you guys later!"

"Two contestants getting ready, eight contestants left. Who's next?" Chris asked. Courtney looked over the edge and shook her head.

"I'm not doing this. You can't make me." Courtney crossed her arms.

"Actually I can," Chris smiled, "At this rate in the contest, if you don't complete a challenge on refusal, I can personally eliminate you! You'll be out of the contest and on the Drop of Shame by tonight!"

"Give me a few minutes," Courtney said to which Chris nodded.

Gwen was the next to go as she picked up an emerald green dress.

"I'm seriously not doing this," Courtney muttered looking over the edge.

Ezekiel managed to snag a tux along with Harold.

"This is so dangerous." The over-achiever said under her breath.

Sadie and Izzy caught two dresses while Cody caught a tux.

"Courtney, what are you answering?" Chris asked the over-achiever who hesitated.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Studio<strong>

The ex-contestants were sitting in the aftermath studio watching the latest episode of Total Drama World Tour as Courtney was about to eliminate herself.

"C'mon Courtney!" Duncan yelped, "Don't quit!"

"I don't care," Trent sighed, "I don't have any girlfriend, and thus I don't want to root anybody on."

Suddenly Chef Hatchet and Leanne walked into the room smiling.

"What's up guys?" Leanne asked.

"Shouldn't you be on the show?" LeShawna questioned.

"I know, but I honestly don't care." The co-host replied, "Chris is a total pain. That's why I'm not coming back next season to help co-host."

Justin raised an eyebrow over this, "What do you mean, 'next season'?"

Chef Hatchet put a hand over Leanne's mouth, "She said nothing! You go back to watching your silly little show while I talk this maggot!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Aftermath Cam)<strong>

Leanne- "I probably wasn't supposed to say that Chris was bringing everyone back for a fourth season." (The co-host puts her hands over her mouth again) "Opps!"

Chef Hatchet- "That scrawny girl needs to learn to keep her mouth shut!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Paris, Eiffel Tower)<strong>

"Okay Courtney, give me your answer. It's now or never!" Chris exclaimed noticing a purple dress remaining on the ground. He had the harness in his hands and was hoping Courtney would take it.

Courtney once again looked over the ledge and sighed, "I may look like a quitter. But I am not jumping off the Eiffel Tower for a dress. I quit!" The over-achiever stormed off the Eiffel Tower back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet to be eliminated.

Chris stared into the camera, "Well, it looks like Courtney has quit the show because she didn't want to jump the Eiffel Tower! Only eight contestants remain, so who will win the challenge? Who will be eliminated tonight? Find out when we return to Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><em>Remaining Tourists: <em>Alejandro, Gwen, Harold, Cody, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Izzy, Sadie

_Eliminated: _DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Sierra, Noah, Courtney

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Sorry about eliminating Courtney, but I have run out of storyline for her so it's her time to go which means another double elimination! Sorry about three double eliminations in this whole story, but once we're done with this episode; we'll be at the final six!

Previews:

1.) Prom in Paris People!

2.) A tourist continues to use another tourist!

3.) Another tourist is eliminated due to not being a good date!

~Reading10


	17. Day 8, Part 1: Paris, City of Drama!

Total Drama World Tour

Week 8, Part 1: Paris, City of Drama

* * *

><p><em>(Narrated by Chris McLean)<em>

"Previously on Total Drama World Tour, our final ten stopped in the Amazon Jungle for their next challenge, spending a night in the Amazon Jungle!"

"Alejandro charmed Sadie into an alliance saying he was Sadie's 'boyfriend.' Also, Cody and Noah were caught cuddling, again! Izzy and Ezekiel's relationship got more intense when they shared a bed in a two story fort that Izzy had made."

"But finally, Alejandro managed to win invincibility making the other send Noah home for personal reasons. Where will the cast land today? Who will be eliminated? Find out today on _Total Drama World Tour_!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Bridgette- "I can't believe I actually made it into the final nine! Geoff, I'm going to win this for you!"

Sadie- "I have a boyfriend, I'm in the final nine, and nothing can stop me from winning that million!" (the larger BFF claps her hands in excitement)

Alejandro- "If only we could have Katie on this season, that way I would have two people to vote with me. It would be perfect!"

Cody- "Even though I don't have a girlfriend at this stage in the game, I have a feeling that I might actually be able to win this season! It's all going to work out perfectly, right?"

Izzy- "Ezekiel is so sweet," (the redhead swoons) "You know how he tried to stop me from stopping Noah and Cody last challenge? Well he gave me his bone arrow to make up for it and signed it saying 'I Love you Izzy'. It's so cute!"

Ezekiel- "I'm guessing Izzy already told you, eh." (the prairie boy crosses his arms) "Well anyway, I'm glad that I made it this far in the contest, eh. I went from being voted out first to the top nine. I could go all the way!"

Courtney- (the over-achiever crosses her arms) "I don't trust Gwen. She's just out to steal my boyfriend and wants to be friends. Well Gwen, I'm not falling for it!"

Gwen- "Honestly, I really don't like Duncan anymore. I miss Trent; I wish we could get back together somehow."

Harold- (the uber-geek smiles) "Awesome! Final nine and Duncan's not here to mess everything up!"

* * *

><p>The contestants were eating breakfast in the cafeteria and everyone was having their own conversations. Bridgette, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Harold were sitting at one table discussing the fact over that Sadie was spending time with Alejandro.<p>

"Alejandro's up to something," Harold said, "Why else would Sadie be hanging around him?"

"Maybe she's fallen for his charms?" Ezekiel questioned, "That's something she would do. After all, Sadie isn't the brightest of people,"

Izzy nodded in agreement, "Maybe today I could kick Alejandro off the plane!"

"No," Bridgette shook her head, "That's just sinking down to his level. We need to proof that he was the one who kicked Tyler off the plane too."

Harold sighed, "I was there when Tyler confronted Alejandro about his plan. But I didn't hear anything after Alejandro told me to go. I feel terrible."

"How could've you known that Alejandro was up to something?" Bridgette consoled him, "Anybody wouldn't have known that Alejandro was going to do that."

"But wait," Ezekiel said popping up, "Maybe we do have proof, eh! Isn't there always video footage in every plane?"

"Yeah, why?" Harold asked.

"We could look at the video footage of Alejandro pushing Tyler out of the plane and Alejandro would be kicked out of the contest for unfair sportsmanship."

"This is Chris we're talking about," Cody said taking a seat next to Harold, "He's not just going to eliminate the person who gets him ratings just because he kicked Tyler off the plane."

"It's worth a try," Harold said getting up with Ezekiel, "Ezekiel and I will go look. You stay here and keep talking."

Bridgette nodded as the two walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Bridgette- "I have a feeling that we could actually bust Alejandro for once and for all and get him eliminated. But for the meantime, I need to convince Sadie that Alejandro is no good."

Sadie- "Alejandro is like the best boyfriend ever! I don't know why Bridgette is always saying Alejandro is no good; he's so perfect!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning campers!" Chris McLean exclaimed walking into the cafeteria. Ezekiel and Harold walked back in after him making Alejandro raise an eyebrow. "I hope you're ready for today's challenge, because it's going to be awesome!"<p>

Ezekiel sat down across from Bridgette and shook his head meaning he had found nothing.

"Of course, we're landing in the city of Love, Paris!" Chris smiled putting his hands on his hips as suddenly the girls let out a squeal of excitement, "And today's challenge has stuff to do with love!"

Sadie's smile widened and clutched Alejandro with her hand in excitement.

The plane suddenly hit a bump in the road and the host led everyone outside to reveal that they had indeed landed in Paris. The Eiffel Tower was seen in a distance and Chris was leading the tourists over to it.

"There will be a two part challenge today, and the first task involves bungee jumping off of the Eiffel Tower!" Chris explained.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Chris McLean- "We understand here at Total Drama World Tour about the safety of our contestants. Be sure that no contestants were harmed in the making of this episode." (The host starts laughing)

"Is that okay? 'Cause I can't help it anymore!"

Courtney- "I demand a recount! I am not jumping off the Eiffel Tower! That's mass suicide!"

* * *

><p>Up on the Eiffel Tower, Alejandro was strapping himself into the harness.<p>

"Wait up man!" Chris shouted, "I have to explain the challenge!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes at the host as he explained the challenge.

"Below the Eiffel Tower are dresses and tuxes. If you jump and actually collect one, hurry back to the Jumbo Jet to get changed for tonights first ever Total Drama Prom!" Chris said as Alejandro was gone.

He came back up with a black tux with a pink tie. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to the Jet to get changed. See you later honey." He walked off before giving Sadie a hug.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and strapped herself into the harness and came back up with a baby blue dress. "That's how you do it. See you guys later!"

"Two contestants getting ready, eight contestants left. Who's next?" Chris asked. Courtney looked over the edge and shook her head.

"I'm not doing this. You can't make me." Courtney crossed her arms.

"Actually I can," Chris smiled, "At this rate in the contest, if you don't complete a challenge on refusal, I can personally eliminate you! You'll be out of the contest and on the Drop of Shame by tonight!"

"Give me a few minutes," Courtney said to which Chris nodded.

Gwen was the next to go as she picked up an emerald green dress.

"I'm seriously not doing this," Courtney muttered looking over the edge.

Ezekiel managed to snag a tux along with Harold.

"This is so dangerous." The over-achiever said under her breath.

Sadie and Izzy caught two dresses while Cody caught a tux.

"Courtney, what are you answering?" Chris asked the over-achiever who hesitated.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Studio<strong>

The ex-contestants were sitting in the aftermath studio watching the latest episode of Total Drama World Tour as Courtney was about to eliminate herself.

"C'mon Courtney!" Duncan yelped, "Don't quit!"

"I don't care," Trent sighed, "I don't have any girlfriend, and thus I don't want to root anybody on."

Suddenly Chef Hatchet and Leanne walked into the room smiling.

"What's up guys?" Leanne asked.

"Shouldn't you be on the show?" LeShawna questioned.

"I know, but I honestly don't care." The co-host replied, "Chris is a total pain. That's why I'm not coming back next season to help co-host."

Justin raised an eyebrow over this, "What do you mean, 'next season'?"

Chef Hatchet put a hand over Leanne's mouth, "She said nothing! You go back to watching your silly little show while I talk this maggot!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Aftermath Cam)<strong>

Leanne- "I probably wasn't supposed to say that Chris was bringing everyone back for a fourth season." (The co-host puts her hands over her mouth again) "Opps!"

Chef Hatchet- "That scrawny girl needs to learn to keep her mouth shut!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Paris, Eiffel Tower)<strong>

"Okay Courtney, give me your answer. It's now or never!" Chris exclaimed noticing a purple dress remaining on the ground. He had the harness in his hands and was hoping Courtney would take it.

Courtney once again looked over the ledge and sighed, "I may look like a quitter. But I am not jumping off the Eiffel Tower for a dress. I quit!" The over-achiever stormed off the Eiffel Tower back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet to be eliminated.

Chris stared into the camera, "Well, it looks like Courtney has quit the show because she didn't want to jump the Eiffel Tower! Only eight contestants remain, so who will win the challenge? Who will be eliminated tonight? Find out when we return to Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><em>Remaining Tourists: <em>Alejandro, Gwen, Harold, Cody, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Izzy, Sadie

_Eliminated: _DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Sierra, Noah, Courtney

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Sorry about eliminating Courtney, but I have run out of storyline for her so it's her time to go which means another double elimination! Sorry about three double eliminations in this whole story, but once we're done with this episode; we'll be at the final six!

Previews:

1.) Prom in Paris People!

2.) A tourist continues to use another tourist!

3.) Another tourist is eliminated due to not being a good date!

~Reading10


	18. Day 8, Part 2: Prom in Paris, People!

Total Drama World Tour

Week 8, Pt 2: Prom in Paris People!

* * *

><p>In the girls bunking area, there was much chatter about the big night that lay ahead. The surfer girl Bridgette was curling her hair iron while applying no make-up whatsoever.<p>

"Has anyone seen Courtney?" Bridgette then pointed out looking around, "I thought she would've been here by now."

Leanne walked into the room all of a sudden with her hands crossed, "Courtney eliminated herself from the contest because she didn't want to bungee jump off the Eiffel Tower."

"So…?" Sadie was totally oblivious to the statement.

The co-host smacked her forehead in frustration, "Courtney's eliminated! There's only eight of you left in the contest!"

"Oh," The larger BFFL walked out of the room wearing a pink and blue dress.

"Sometimes I wonder about her," Leanne muttered looking over at Gwen who was applying more hair dye to her hair, "Hey Gwen. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Bridgette looked over her shoulder to see Gwen's eyes starting to tear up. "Oh Gwen! What happened?"

"Trent…Trent was dating somebody." Gwen cried.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Gwen- "How could Trent do that to me? I know I broke up with him; but he was so scared and sad that I thought he wouldn't date anyone!" (The Goth sobs) "I love Trent, I still do. But if I want to get back together with him, what am I going to do when he's dating somebody!"

Bridgette- "How could Trent do that? I thought he truly loved Gwen. And when you love someone, you don't start dating someone after your break-up."

Leanne- "I probably shouldn't have told Gwen that, but it was for the best. I haven't seen Taylor in a while though; we hired her as an intern for the aftermath."

* * *

><p>Outside of the Jumbo Jet under the Eiffel Tower, tables were set up with party lights stretched out everywhere. Chef Hatchet was at the music station with amplifiers laid out everywhere.<p>

Chris walked up to them wearing a blue tux. He clapped his hands together, smirking.

"Welcome to the First Ever Total Drama Prom!" He raised both of his hands as he said this and then jerked his thumb in the direction of a massive red curtain. "As you guys are all dressed up, we've decided to let you guys choose your dates! Some of you may want to date the people that are already on the show, but just in case, we've brought back everyone who's been eliminated!"

The curtain fell to reveal the ex-contestants. Cody looked around, but didn't notice Sierra. He walked over to Leanne to ask her a question.

"Where exactly is Sierra? Not that I'm going to ask her to be my date," Cody asked.

"She had a mental break-down after your break-up and is in a mental hospital at the moment," Leanne explained, not looking at Cody, "She really loved you."

"I know," The tech-geek sighed walking back to the crowd of contestants.

Bridgette automatically went to Geoff and the two started a heavy make-out session annoying many contestants while Ezekiel and Izzy obviously paired up making Owen very jealous.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend!" Owen shouted pushing the prairie boy away from Izzy, "She's mine, not yours!"

"Listen Owen, I broke up with you!" Izzy shouted back standing in front of Ezekiel, "Now go away!"

Owen rolled his eyes and walked off as Cody walked up to Beth.

"I know we're good friends Beth," Cody scratched the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Beth- "Omigosh! Cody actually asked me out! I know it's just a challenge, but a boy actually asked me out!" (the wannabe smiles) "This is so awesome!"

Cody- "Sure I feel bad about breaking up with Sierra, but I kind of liked Beth a little last season and in season one. She was always there with me, especially when I got mauled by a bear!"

Gwen- "Looking at Trent was so hard. I don't know if I'll be able to go through with this."

* * *

><p>"Hi Gwen," Trent scratched his neck, "I have to tell you something."<p>

"I know everything," Gwen was starting to cry again, "You dated some girl named Taylor and then you broke up with her. I was going to get back together with you after this season, but that was the last straw Trent!"

She raced off back to the jet leaving Trent speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Trent- "What did I do? I was going to say to Gwen that I've changed and that I wanted to get back together. How did she find out about Taylor?"

Leanne- "Oh," (the co-host's eyes widens) "Opps."

* * *

><p>Trent walked into the Jumbo Jet to find that Gwen was sitting on the couch, crying up a storm. He sat down across from Gwen and sighed.<p>

"What do you want? Haven't you already caused enough damage?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, you know I never stopped loving you. When I saw Taylor, I always saw you. When I kissed Taylor, I always kissed you. That's why I broke up with her. She just wasn't you entirely." Trent said.

Gwen lightened up, "How can I trust you? You threw challenges for me last season."

"Why else would I do that if I didn't love you?" Trent asked.

"What are you saying?" The goth asked.

"That I love you Gwen." Trent said giving Gwen a long kiss on the lips, "And I want to be with you."

Gwen smiled at the musician, "Okay. Would you be my date for the challenge?"

"Gladly." Trent replied taking Gwen's hand.

Back outside, Trent and Gwen joined the crowd of contestants who were choosing their dates. Harold chose LeShawna as his date while Alejandro and Sadie joined hands much to Katie's dismay.

Katie grabbed Sadie away from Alejandro and they went behind the tables. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He's my boyfriend," Sadie replied, annoyed.

"He's evil!" Katie reasoned, "He's only using you to get to the finals!"

"I highly doubt that." The larger BFFL put her hands on her hips.

"Alejandro is using you Sadie. And if you don't believe me, well then, I'm not your BFFL anymore!" Katie shouted.

Sadie gasped very loudly. "I knew it would come to this! You want Alejandro all to yourself! Well, you can have Justin, he's ugly enough for you!"

Justin overheard that comment and stomped his foot angrily. "I can hear you!"

"That's why I'm shouting!" Sadie screamed over the tables.

"Okay contestants; gather round with your dates!" Chris shouted to which Sadie stomped off from Katie angrily, "Your challenge for tonight is to have the best date ever with your date! Chef Hatchet and I will be rating you guys, and the contestants ('s) with the highest score will win invincibility!"

Courtney scoffed from the sidelines as she was sitting with Duncan.

"And to spice up drama, we've allowed all of the remaining contestants to stay for the remainder of the challenge!" Chris smiled, "So enjoy your Total Drama Prom!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sadie and Alejandro)<strong>

Sadie was picking at her steak while Alejandro was eating a bowl of spaghetti.

"Katie tried to tell me something that really got me thinking," Sadie said, trying to make small talk, "She told me that you were evil and that I should break up with you."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow at this, "Now why would Katie say that?"

"Because she thinks your evil." Sadie repeated herself, not noticing, "Are you?"

"Of course not!" Alejandro smiled, "She's probably thinking that you don't deserve a great boyfriend like me."

"That's why I told her that she just wanted you all to herself." Sadie said, "And I told her I wasn't her BFFL anymore."

"Oh you poor thing." Alejandro said giving Sadie a hug, "Here, I'll make everything alright."

* * *

><p><strong>(Izzy and Ezekiel)<strong>

The two had disappeared into the jet to find the video tape they had been looking for that morning. Ezekiel had told Izzy that it wasn't inside the hatch, but they decided to look in the Cock Pit.

Walking into the Cock Pit, Ezekiel looked under the control board to see a box of videos.

"I found a box, eh." Ezekiel pointed out handing it to Izzy.

"Perfect!" Izzy exclaimed tearing through it until they had found the video they were looking for. The tape was labeled _Tyler's Elimination_. "Now we can prove to Sadie that Alejandro's no good!"

"Why don't we show Chris?" Ezekiel asked.

"Because Chris already knows about this, why would we show him the video then? He's obviously letting it slide for more drama." Izzy put her hands on her hips.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Alejandro- "Those two are so wrong! I took the video out of the camera that night after Lindsay's elimination and stored it in the Cock Pit making everyone think Chris knew, but he doesn't!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bridgette and Geoff)<strong>

The two were dancing out on the dance floor and then started kissing. Soon it was a heavy make-out session and the contestants rolled their eyes at this.

"This is just getting old," Leshawna rolled her eyes from Harold's table.

"Get a room!" Duncan shouted out to them.

"Duncan, you ogre," Courtney snarled to which she glomped him and immediately started a heavy make-out session. "That's why I love you so much!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Duncan: "I'm almost glad that Courtney quit the show! Now we're gonna have heavy make-out session's everyday!"

Courtney: "Ugh! Why did I ever quit the competion? Now Duncan's going to be expecting make-out session's everyday!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Beth and Cody)<strong>

"So," Beth said as the two were slow dancing, "I was wondering how you were."

"Just fine," Cody replied, smirking, "How's everyone outside the show?"

"Good. I'm rooting for you, you know. I know you can win it." Beth smiled.

"Oh yeah, how?" Cody asked interested.

"Because you're friends with everyone, you're not a real threat to Alejandro, and you super nice," Beth giggled, "That's why I think you can win that million."

"It's a million?" Cody was confused, "Chris said in the beginning that it was a billion."

"Yeah, he changed it because he thought it was way too large, especially now that he a fourth season planned." The wannabe stated.

"So Chris is planning another season? Awesome. That just means I get to spend more time with you," Cody smiled.

Beth looked into Cody's eyes and then suddenly kissed him on the lips. Cody's eyes widened with surprise, but then gave in and kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Beth: "I know if Sierra ever finds out about that, she's surely going to go all Izzy on me!"

Cody: "Wow, girls like me all the time this season! Beth was right; I could go all the way!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Harold and LeShawna)<strong>

The sassy chick was showing off her moves on the dance floor as Harold was trying to dance, but kept failing in the process. LeShawna smiled at her boyfriend and stopped dancing.

"You some kind of freak baby," LeShawna said giving Harold a kiss, "We need you to win this challenge!"

"I know LeShawna," Harold replied, "I'm already going to take down Alejandro with my wicked karate moves!"

LeShawna smile widened as Harold tried to some poses for her, but failed in the process and tripped over his own feet.

"It's okay Harold; I don't think I want to know what you're going to do to him."

* * *

><p><strong>(Gwen and Trent)<strong>

The newly reformed couple was slow-dancing on the dance floor as Gwen noticed Cody and Beth kissing. Gwen giggled for the first time making Trent raise an eyebrow.

"You actually giggled," Trent smiled, "I never knew you had it in you."

Gwen laid her head on Trent's shoulder, "You know, I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Okay contestants, gather 'round! I have the results of the Total Drama Prom!" Chris was standing on the stage as the rest of the contestants walked up to the stage. "The winners of the Total Drama Prom are…"<p>

The contestants grabbed each other's hands in hopes as Chris opened his mouth.

"…Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Total Drama's latest couple, Beth and Cody! Chef Hatchet and I thought it was sweet that they hooked up tonight, in Paris!"

Cody gave Beth a large kiss on the lips as everyone clapped except Alejandro who was very angry at the moment. He grabbed Katie and took her behind the tables.

"If you wouldn't have told Sadie about me, then she never would've doubted me, thus not making us lose!" Alejandro shouted, "You are so idiotic! I hate you!"

Katie crossed her arms, "If you never would've had that big ego in the first place, maybe she never would've doubted you! You used her and now you're paying the price. Have fun on the Drop of Shame!"

"And cut!"

Alejandro and Katie looked over to see Heather holding a video camera. She smirked as she shut the lens, "If I can't win Alejandro, then you won't either!"

Heather raced back to the stage and put the tape into a giant TV and pressed 'play'. "Please enjoy this little show!"

After it was over, Sadie's eyes widened with anger. She turned around to Alejandro and ran over to him. Without saying anything, she kicked him in the crotch and walked off very pissed off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Sadie: "I vote for Alejandro!"

Cody: "That was harsh. I vote for Alejandro."

Gwen: "Trent is so nice. I'm sad that I had to leave him when we came back to the Jumbo Jet for the elimination ceremony."

* * *

><p><strong>(Barfbag Ceremony)<strong>

The eight contestants sat in the bleachers in the hatch room as Chris walked up to them, still decked out in his blue tux with a plate filled with seven barfbags.

"There are eight of you, and only seven contestants here. Who will be eliminated? Here we go," Chris smiled, "The first barfbag goes to Cody for winning the challenge. Congrats on getting Beth man."

Cody smiled back at the host and put a peanut in his mouth, chewing it.

"The next barfbag goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gwen! Also congrats on winning Trent back."

Gwen smiled at the host and received her barfbag.

"Harold."

"Izzy."

"Ezekiel."

"Bridgette."

The remaining two (Alejandro and Sadie) looked at each other, and then at the last barfbag of the night.

"And the final Barfbag of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as much as I strongly disagree with this, this final barfbag goes to Alejandro."

The arch villain smirked as he claimed his barfbag sticking his tongue out at Sadie who gasped as she put on her parachute.

"No! How did that happen?" She exclaimed as she was suddenly thrown from the plane on The Drop of Shame.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

Alejandro: (the arch villain holds the voting box and takes out his names and puts in Sadie's name) "What? I know this is really unoriginal. But it's what has to happen!"

* * *

><p><em>Remaining Tourists<em>: Alejandro, Gwen, Harold, Cody, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Izzy (7 Left)

_Eliminated_: DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Sierra, Noah, Courtney, Sadie

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Alejandro just keeps get eviler and eviler, doesn't he? Well, week 8 is officially over and week 9 is going to begin soon! Only seven remain in the contest, who will win? Vote in my poll on my profile!

~Reading10


	19. Day 9, Part 1: Confession Cam Mania

**A/N: **I have been reviewing my latest reviews to find out that some of you weren't as happy with the last chapter. In the result of all of that, I also received my first flame. I hope this chapter will make up for it. Thanks –Reading10

* * *

><p>Total Drama World Tour<p>

_(Narrated by Chef Hatchet)_

"Last time on Total Drama Who Cares, our remaining contestants competed in Paris to find true love which I honestly think is just stupid. What? Don't tell me what to say and what not to maggot!"

"We landed in Paris to which the contestants had to jump off the Eiffel Tower to collect dresses and tuxes for the Total Drama Who Cares First Prom. But then Ms. Annoying kicked herself off the show when she didn't want to jump off the Eiffel Tower."

"Baddy broke up with Fatty in their fake relationship after he lost the challenge. Oh, goth girl and guitar player got back together and player boy got together with wannabe. So then they kissed and won the challenge!"

"Fatty then got herself eliminated in the most shocking elimination yet (do I really have to say that? I'm not pretty boy!), by baddy switching the votes to save his butt! Who will be eliminated today? Find out in Total Drama Chef Hatchet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Week 9, Pt. 1:<strong> Confession Cam Mania!

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Ezekiel: /the prairie boy looks around/ "I can't believe I made it this far, eh. I just might actually win this season!"

Alejandro: /the arch villain crosses his arms/ "This contest just keeps getting harder and harder. Everyone wants me gone, but I just can't have that, can I?"

Izzy: /the red head grins/ "Boom-Boom!" /she then looks around/ "Who let Explosivo in here? Explosivo!"

Gwen: "So Trent and I got back together, I'm in the final seven, and I have good friends. This contest just keeps getting better and better!"

Bridgette: /the surfer girl smiles/ "I can't believe I made it this far! Geoff, I'm gonna win this for both of us!"

Cody: /the tech geek smiles/ "So Beth and I kissed again after Sadie was eliminated and she was on the jet ride home to wherever she was going. Finally, I got a girlfriend who wasn't completely crazy in the head."

Harold: /the uber-geek crosses his arms/ "LeShawna and I are completely going strong. I'm going to win this for both of us, my chocolate goddess!"

Ezekiel: "I went from being eliminated first to being in the final seven, eh! The Zeke man is going to win this one!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in a Local Mental Hospital…<em>

A girl in a black coat was running through the streets of Toronto to a building named, 'Toronto Medical'. The hood of the black coat was covering the girls face so it wasn't visible. She opened up the door and walked up to the front desk in the lobby.

"Hello," The girl said in a raspy voice, "I'm here to see Sierra Wilson."

The lady behind the front desk looked down at her computer and then smiled back up at the girl, "Fantastic. I'll have an associate come for you in just a minute."

"Thank you," The girl replied.

A couple of minutes later, another lady in a nurses outfit came outside a brown door to fetch the girl who was reading a magazine in the lobby on a fuzzy couch. The associate led the girl down a hallway until they came to a door marked 'Sierra Wilson'.

"Remember, there's a panic button right inside the room if you need any help," The associate reminded before walking down the hall as the girl walked into the room.

Sitting in a chair inside the room was a girl with high-lights in her braided hair. "Who are you? Is Cody coming back?"

The girl took off her hood to reveal that she was Taylor, Trent's ex-boyfriend.

"No Sierra. I'm Taylor, Trent's ex-girlfriend," Taylor seemed to grunt over saying the words 'ex-boyfriend', "Listen, I just came to visit you."

"If you're not coming to tell me about Cody, then just leave." Sierra grumbled, "I miss him so much."

"Actually, I'm here to tell you about Cody," The girl replied, "He's seeing someone."

The obsessive-fan girls eyes lit up, "Cody? He's dating someone? Who?"

"Beth." Taylor replied, "They hooked up in the last episode in Paris. They've also kissed."

Sierra began to clutch her fists, "How could Cody? I was his first girlfriend! He can't just go and backstab me!"

"That's why I'm here to ask you something. I know you want something Sierra. And I want something from you," Taylor said, "I want you to help me get revenge on everyone from that stupid show."

"I've been heartbroken too by Trent. I hate him for that, especially now that he's gone back to that stupid Gwen. Will you join me to get revenge?"

Sierra titled her head, "Of course. Cody and Beth will both pay."

_Perfect_, Taylor thought. _Just perfect_.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Cody: /the tech geek smiles/ "Beth is so cute and funny. I really like her," /he then starts to swoon/ "I'm so glad I have a girlfriend like her."

Harold: "Gosh! All Cody does is talk about Beth! Beth, Beth, Beth! It's not like I talk about LeShawna all the time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Cam<strong>

LeShawna: /the sassy chick rolls her eyes/ "Yes you do sugar baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Bridgette: "But anyway, if I don't win this time, I just want to know that Alejandro didn't. Get Alejandro out of the show first and then maybe I can work on winning."

Alejandro: "That surfer girl is going down. I'm not going to lose to her!"

Gwen: "Trent was so perfect last night. We danced, and then we kissed. I'm so glad he and I are dating again."

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Cam<strong>

Trent: /the musician smiles/ "I'm glad Gwen and I am back together. I'm rooting for you Gwen!"

Sadie: /the larger BFFL crosses her arms/ "They better beat Alejandro's butt! I am not going to let a Meanie like him fake date me, and then get away with it!"

Courtney: "I'm not entirely convinced that Alejandro was never like this. I'm going to look deeper into his archives to see what I can find. Alejandro will go down."

Katie: "I'm worried about Sadie. She's been acting weird ever since she was voted off."

Sadie: "I hope they stop in Hawaii and he falls into a volcano and dies!"

Katie: "She's been locked up in her room at the hotel and hasn't talked to anyone since."

Sadie: "Maybe he'll get eaten by a shark if they stop at Australia!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Izzy: "Ezekiel was a fantastic date last night! We did stuff during the prom that sadly Chris said couldn't be shown even in Canada. That's how bad it was."

Chef Hatchet: /the cook's eyes are widened/ "Crazy girl and prairie boy were just plain creepy last night! Who knew somebody could love somebody that much!"

Ezekiel: "Last night was pretty creepy, eh." /the prairie boy shivers in fear/ "Izzy can scare a person, eh."

* * *

><p>That morning, Chef Hatchet appeared in his regular uniform outside the dorms and pulled out his bull horn.<p>

"This is your 5:00 a.m. roll call!" Chef Hatchet shouted into his bull horn at the dorms, "Now get your scrawny butts out here!"

The dorms doors opened and out walked the seven remaining contestants.

"Chef, can't you wake us up at a normal time for once?" Gwen asked, "My bags have bags."

"You will call me Host Hatchet for today!" Host Hatchet called out.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Oh no. You don't mean…"

"I'm hosting today instead of pretty boy! So get your sorry butts in gear because we're landing in our next location…now!" Hatchet called out.

Izzy rubbed her hands, "Izzy can take it, whatever it is!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes, "You are so messed up. We all know that it's going to be me who am going to win."

Cody raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Cody: "I don't mean to be rude, but can a guy really have that big of an ego?"

* * *

><p>The hatch was opening and Host Hatchet led the contestants outside the jet to reveal the famous Niagara Falls. Host Hatchet stood before them, and pulled out a couple of cue cards.<p>

"And now that we have that taken care of, I'd like to welcome a certain contestant back," Host Hatchet read off of the cards, "I don't know why the fans like her, but she's back! Please welcome back Eva!"

Bridgette's eyes widened as the raven-haired girl approached the crowd with a smug look on her face and her arms crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Bridgette: "If there was something that I'm afraid of even more than being left alone in the forest, it would be Eva!"

Eva: /the fitness buff smirked/ "That's right, I'm back! And I'm out to get revenge on every single person who voted me out both times last season! Bridgette, you're going down!"

Bridgette: "Does Chris really love killing off the contestants? Eva's going to kill me!"

Eva: "That's right Bridgette; you better watch your back because if you lose today's challenge, I'm making you going home!"

* * *

><p>"Now that Eva has returned to the contest, I will now proceed to explain the challenge," Host Hatchet read off of the cue cards. He then got angry and threw them to the ground, "I don't need these. I'll just tell you in my own words maggot!"<p>

He walked over to a pile of backpacks that had been laid down. "Your challenge for today is to go over Niagara Falls in homemade rafts. Along the way, you must stop and complete a series of mini-challenges such as taking a picture for an elderly couple."

"If you choose not to complete the mini-challenge, then you will be eliminated from the challenge. The first person to the bottom of Niagara Falls wins immunity." Hatchet explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Harold: /the dork fixes his glasses/ "I have knowledge of Niagara Falls. Actually, I have a map of them right here." /the dork raises a map but then suddenly the Confession Cam door opens and Alejandro grabs the map/ "Or at least I thought I had one."

Alejandro: "Perfect, a map of Niagara Falls. And that dork has even offered to circle in short cuts! Perfect, Alejandro will win!"

Gwen: "Is Chef actually trying to get us killed? Go over Niagara Falls in homemade rafts, who does that kind of stuff?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Cam<strong>

Courtney: "And that's why I quit last episode. I thought bungee jumping off the Eiffel Tower was bad. He's making us go over Niagara Falls!"

Duncan: "Courtney just needs to relax. I'm glad I quit the contest back in week four because that's when she got crazy."

* * *

><p>As the contestants proceeded to get their backpacks, Host Hatchet stood in front of the camera crossing his arms.<p>

"Will Eva get her revenge on Bridgette? Will Alejandro's plan work? And who will be eliminated tonight? Don't touch that clicker because we'll be right back with more Total Drama Host Hatchet!"

Hatchet raises an eyebrow, "I said don't touch that clicker!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, Eva's back. I want this story to go on longer, so I decided to have Eva come back into the contest! Place your thoughts in the review about who you want to be eliminated tonight, because I might just answer them!

**Next: **The rafts go down hard, a contestant gets married, and somebody gets eliminated in the most shocking elimination yet!

~Reading10


	20. Day 9, Part 2: Niagara Meet Raft, Eh

And without further stalling, here's the show!

* * *

><p>Total Drama World Tour<p>

Week 9, Pt 2: Niagara Meet Raft, Eh!

* * *

><p>"We're back with Total Drama Host Hatchet," Hatchet said to the camera as it turned back on, "When you last left we, our seven contestants got a surprise when Eva returned into the contest, sworn to get revenge."<p>

"Now they must go over Niagara Falls in homemade rafts while dealing with mini-challenges. We now take you live to the prairie boy underdog, Ezekiel!"

The prairie boy nudged his toque as he looked through his backpack to find an inflatable raft inside. His eyes widened as he pulled it out, surprised. Ezekiel noticed a note attached and ripped it off and started to read this.

_My Zeke, _

_Hi Zeke! Izzy wants you to have this. She found out about the challenge a couple of days ago and wanted you to have an easy raft so you can win invincibility! I'll see you at the finish line!_

_Love,_

_Izzy_

"Um…" Ezekiel looked at the camera and gave a grin, "Thanks Izzy if you ever watch this."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Izzy: /the psycho girl gives a smug look/ "My Zeke, I'm _always _watching."

Ezekiel: "Izzy's a great girlfriend, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Ezekiel pulled the raft into the water and started going down stream when Eva noticed, getting furious. She got up from her backpack which was filled with just a few snack bars.<p>

"He gets a raft? That's so unfair!" Eva pouted, "He must still think girls are weaker than boys! When I see him, he's going to be _dead!_"

The fitness buff grabbed some branches and tied them together with a few plant stems. She then dragged her raft into the water and sped off forgetting her backpack to chase Ezekiel.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was in line to buy a canoe with some money that he had in his wallet that he always kept in his pocket. Soon, Alejandro was in the water with a canoe speeding after Eva and Ezekiel.

"Come back here!" He shouted when he approached Eva who was glaring daggers at the arch villain. He hit Eva on the back with his paddle distracting her while he pulled ahead.

Bridgette was somewhere else looking in her backpack when she noticed a surfboard perched behind a tree. She smiled and looked around. When nobody came, she grabbed the surfboard and started going down the water.

"Hey!" Shouted a guy as Bridgette got farther away.

"Sorry! Trying to win some cash here!" Bridgette waved before disappearing from view.

Harold and Cody had meanwhile decided to work together as they built a raft together and then started drifting down. Izzy noticed this and that she was the only contestant left who didn't have a raft.

She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a second inflatable raft and started pushing down the water way, back in the contest.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Izzy: "Did I forget to mention that I actually had a second inflatable raft?" /the redhead giggles/ "Opps."

Ezekiel: "Eva looks pretty angry at me. I thought she got over the whole comment thing with me, eh. Well, I guess not."

Eva: "While I'm getting revenge on Bridgette, Ezekiel remains in my top two. I still haven't forgotten about those comments home-school! With me in the contest now, you'll be the next one sent home!"

Alejandro: /the arch villain smiles/ "Eva would make a fine ally. I'll ask her after the challenge is over of course."

* * *

><p>At his first checkpoint, Ezekiel looked around for his mini-challenge. Two minutes later, Eva passed him sticking her tongue out. The prairie boy tapped his foot angrily as Hatchet suddenly appeared with some cue cards.<p>

"Your first checkpoint challenge is to take this garbage bag and fill it up with trash, all the way to the top. When you are done, give it back to me and then be on your way!" The cook read off of the card handing Ezekiel a bag.

"Now get going!"

* * *

><p>Eva arrived at her first checkpoint a few seconds after Ezekiel started his. Host Hatchet ran up to her, panting for breath, "Running around like this isn't my style!" He whimpered.<p>

"Your first checkpoint challenge is to get into this wedding dress," Hatchet handed her a white wedding dress, "And carry tubby across that rope ladder. You are now officially Mr. and Mrs. Tubby."

Eva looked over to see Owen dressed up in a black tux. When he saw Eva, he nervously waved to her, not expecting her to say anything which she didn't. The fitness buff grumbled and got into the wedding dress.

"Ugh, how much to you way?" Eva cried out trying to lift Owen up, but failed in the process.

"He he," Hatchet chuckled, "And pretty boy thought Eva could handle him."

* * *

><p>Alejandro arrived at his first checkpoint with Leanne waiting there. She glared daggers at the arch villain and handed him a camera.<p>

"Get a picture of a couple and then come back and give it to me." Leanne said handing the camera to Alejandro when all of a sudden; she 'accidently' threw it over the ledge. "Opps. I'll be right back with a new camera."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Leanne- "I'm not going to let Alejandro win this challenge. I'm going to cheat as much as I can too."

Alejandro- "Luckily I brought my own camera along. Beat that Leanne!"

* * *

><p>Alejandro grabbed his camera out of his pack and went looking for a couple until he wondered onto Eva's mini-challenge. She was still struggling to get Owen across the bridge in her wedding dress. The arch villain snapped a picture of them in their fancy clothes.<p>

"I guess that counts as a couple," Alejandro smiled walking off making Eva grit her teeth.

"I'll get you for this!" She shouted.

When the arch villain came back to his checkpoint, Leanne approached him with a camera and a smug look on her face. "Hi Alejandro, here's your camera!"

"Too bad, I already took a—"Alejandro was interrupted when Eva approached him in her wedding dress, grabbed the camera, and threw the camera over the railing.

"You are not showing anybody that picture." The fitness buff stomped off making Leanne smirk at the arch villain handing him the camera.

"Get going Alejandro."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Alejandro: "Ugh! I hate that girl!"

Leanne: /the co-host rubs her hands together/ "He's so going down."

* * *

><p>Cody and Harold reached their first checkpoint as Chef Hatchet approached them with a cue card in his hand. "Okay, listen up maggots! Your next challenge is to cuddle with each other for five minutes, enjoying the Niagara Falls. Kissing will earn you extra points."<p>

Harold's eyes widened, "What type of challenge is that?"

"Hey! The challenge was originally meant for Cody and Noah, but Noah got eliminated earlier than planned," Chef argued, "Now get to it!"

The two sat down on the bench, wondering what to do when Harold crept up to Cody and put his arm around him. The tech geek looked nervous as the uber-geek laid his head on his shoulder.

"What the heck are you doing?" Cody screamed at the uber-geek.

"Winning us the challenge!" Harold said, "Gosh!"

He gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and that made Cody jump up and get on their raft and speed off leaving Harold stranded. Chef Hatchet chuckled at this and then shook his head.

"Looks like Cody didn't pass his first checkpoint. Neither did you. Better get going, 'cause there goes Eva!" Chef nudged Harold in the direction of the fitness buff who had finally managed to carry Owen over the bridge.

Harold raised an eyebrow and went over and jumped on Eva's raft, trying to push her off, but sadly, it didn't work.

"O crap," Harold said before Eva growled at him.

"Get off of my raft!" Eva growled.

"Yes ma'am!" The uber-geek then made a wrong decision in saying this.

She grabbed Harold and punched him in the nose and then hit him in the gut as he pounced off the raft and took a heavy fall into the Niagara Falls.

"Never…call me…a girl!" Eva shouted before speeding off.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Harold: /he's in a full body cast, similar to Cody's from season one/ "So I try to win a challenge and end up humiliating myself by kissing a guy, and then I try to steal Wonder Woman's raft and she beats me up. Chef Hatchet had to take me out of the challenge because I couldn't keep going."

"He also said that I didn't receive immunity for the incident. Gosh, these are the times that you really miss Chris."

* * *

><p>Bridgette managed to surf past her first checkpoint in a breeze when all it was was just a task that involved making small talk with a tourist. She started to think that maybe Leanne had given her that task on purpose.<p>

Well, she had noticed that Ezekiel was still in the lead after his first task of cleaning up garbage for the national park. She smiled at him and started surfing more aggressively and eventually passed him.

Gwen had just come from her first checkpoint too and was advancing on the two just as the arch villain, Alejandro, was coming up behind them. He smirked and bumped into Gwen's raft, toppling it over.

When she resurfaced, she abandoned her raft and jumped onto Alejandro's tugging at his hair.

"You're _not_ going to win!" The goth girl exclaimed, but then Alejandro knocked her off, sending her back to her own raft, "Ugh! You're so evil!"

"That's the point," Alejandro smirked.

* * *

><p>Chef Hatchet had his binoculars on the other side of the finish line smirking, "It's going to be a photo finish! Bridgette's got in the bag; wait! Eva's coming in on the other side of Alejandro! Now Cody's coming near Bridgette and he's pushing her off! Wait! Where are Ezekiel and Izzy?"<p>

Suddenly Chef Hatchet felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the prairie boy and the crazy girl who were holding hands.

"We teamed up and crossed the finish line together, eh." Ezekiel smiled, "You have to give immunity to both of us."

Chef Hatchet rolled his eyes, "Think again."

Leanne walked up to them with a handbook in her hand, "Actually; you do. Same with Cody and Harold. If Harold wouldn't have been injured and they wouldn't have split up and they crossed the finish line together, you would have had to give immunity to both of them."

"Because they chose to work together,"

Chef Hatchet grumbled as the rest of the contestants arrived to see that Izzy and Ezekiel had won the race.

"C'mon!" Alejandro grumbled just as Harold rolled up to them in his wheelchair, "What happened to you nerd?"

"Got injured," Harold replied coldly, eyeing Eva who showed no affection at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Gwen: /the goth sighs/ "Harold looks pretty banged up. He doesn't look like he could make it far in the competion anymore. But Eva is terrifying to everyone. Hmmm…"

Harold: "Chances don't look good for me tonight."

* * *

><p>At the barfbag ceremony that night, the eight contestants showed up right on time. Leanne was there with a plate filled with seven barfbags. She smiled at the contestants.<p>

"I hope you guys enjoyed your little adventure in the Niagara Falls," She smirked at Cody who rolled his eyes, "The first two barfbags go to Ezekiel and Izzy for winning the challenge."

The two lovebirds received their bags and started eating the peanuts.

"The next barfbags go to…"

"Gwen."

"Bridgette."

"Cody."

"Alejandro."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Bridgette: "Please Eva before she kills me!"

* * *

><p>Harold and Eva remained calm as Leanne reached for the final barfbag.<p>

"And the final barfbag of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Eva."

The fitness buff nodded his approval as Harold let out a gasp.

"But, Eva's the creepy one! She beat me up!" Harold gasped.

"But you can't compete," Gwen reasoned, "That's why I voted for you."

"I thought you were my friend," The uber-geek glared.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

Harold: "Gosh! I thought Gwen wouldn't vote for me because she's friends with LeShawna! But considering the fact that they were fighting over me this season, this is just revenge."

Gwen: "Sure I feel bad about voting out Harold, but it was for his own good. If he competed anymore, he would've surely gotten killed!"

* * *

><p>"Harold, Drop of Shame is that way," Leanne nodded as she handed Harold a parachute, "Be careful out there!" She said this just as the hatch opened and Harold fell out of his wheelchair. She then turned to the camera.<p>

"Well, the final eight of the season three is done with. Will Eva kill Bridgette? Will Alejandro's evil plans work? Find out when we return to Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>Voting Confessionals<strong>

Izzy: "Harold doesn't look too good. Like the time that dude got mauled by a bear after I pushed the dude in front of it! Bye!"

Ezekiel: "Eva might kill me eh. I don't think she's gotten over those comments I made last season, so I vote for Eva."

Alejandro: /the arch villain massages his temples/ "Hmm…Eva is the bigger threat. I vote for her."

Gwen: /she sighs/ "Harold's going to get hurt if he does anymore challenges. I vote for him."

Cody: "Harold is sick. I vote for him, because that's the second time somebody on this season has cuddled with me! I'm not gay!"

Harold: "Eva is evil, gosh! I vote for her!"

Bridgette: "I know Eva's a pain, but Harold doesn't deserve to be here."

Eva: "I vote for Harold."

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

Bridgette: Harold

Eva: Harold

Gwen: Harold

Alejandro: Eva

Cody: Harold

Ezekiel: Eva

Izzy: Harold

Harold: Eva

**Total**

Harold: 5

Eva: 3

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Contestants:<strong> Gwen, Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Izzy, Ezekiel, Alejandro (7 left)

**Eliminated: **DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Sierra, Noah, Courtney, Sadie, Harold

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Honestly, I never really liked writing for Harold anyway. I just can't seem to get his character right. I don't know how exactly he made it this far into the story, but he did. I actually planned to have him eliminated third, but then Owen got the boot instead. It's funny how that works out.

Only seven contestants are left! And the next challenge is going to be awesome! I know a lot about this location because, well, read Percy Jackson and you'll understand it!

Until next time,

~Reading10


	21. The Aftermath: III

Total Drama World Tour

The Aftermath: III

* * *

><p>The camera turns on to reveal Geoff sitting on the middle couches grinning at the camera with his arms rose in happiness. "What's up? Welcome to the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath! I'm your host, Geoff!"<p>

"I know you guys are used to Katie and Sadie hosting this thing, but since Sadie was voted out of the show, Katie's been keeping her company. That's why I'm hosting!" Geoff said grinning even more, "Joining me today in the Peanut Gallery of Rejected Campers is…"

The camera panned out to reveal the Peanut Gallery of Rejected Campers. They were spread out onto two bleacher-like couches.

"Please welcome: Justin, Trent, LeShawna, DJ, Beth, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, and Lindsay!"

The party animal grinned, "Also, our guests today are going to be Noah, Courtney, Sadie, and Harold! They're the four latest eliminated out of Total Drama!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Cam<strong>

**Geoff- **"May I remind to you guys that the Aftermath Cam is always open!"

**DJ- **"I'm excited to see Sadie again. After all, I do like her." (The gentle giant puts his hand over his mouth in shock) "Tell me I did not just say that!"

**LeShawna- **"Well, after that horrifying thing with Sierra last episode, I hope this aftermath goes smoothly," (the sassy chick looks into the camera and smacks her forehead) "Knowing karma, I probably shouldn't have said that."

* * *

><p>"Please welcome our first guest." Geoff smiled, "He's a guy who doesn't like parties, snuggled with my friend Cody, and was eliminated third at camp! Here's Noah!"<p>

The stage door opened and out walked Noah with a book in hand, glaring at the crowd. He sat down on the couch and crossed his arms.

"What's up dude?" Geoff asked, "How's it feel to be eliminated?"

"I don't know; how does it feel not to get into a season?" Noah spat.

"Whoa dude, what's the prob?" The party animal questioned.

"I got backstabbed by my alliance members, everyone thinks I'm gay, and I still haven't even won anything on the show!" Noah exclaimed.

"You need to learn some manners first," LeShawna put her hands on her hips, "That's why you got yourself eliminated in season one."

"You need to learn to keep your big mouth shut," Heather cut in, glaring at the sister.

"Oh no you didn't!" The sister blared at the queen bee.

Heather rolled her eyes as LeShawna glomped her and started pulling her hair. Geoff smacked his forehead after seeing this and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Hello? Jerry? Are you there?" Geoff asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the control room, Blainley and Taylor were tying up the security guard, Jerry, while Sierra was hacking into the computer system.<p>

"When do I get revenge on them?" Sierra pleaded.

"Soon." Taylor replied, "But first we need you to find the list of locations that the cast is going to be landing in next."

Sierra tapped on the keyboard and finally found something.

"This looks like a list of the finale challenges; Chris signed it himself!" Sierra exclaimed, looking at the bottom, "Their flying all over the world in mini-jets to the final destination, Hawaii."

"Perfect," Blainley smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Geoff said when nobody replied, "Well, I guess it's time to bring out our next guest. She returned in the middle of season two, quit this season, and is my bud Duncan's girlfriend! Please welcome Courtney!"<p>

The stage door opened and out walked the C.I.T., crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

"I'm not coming onto this show." She stated, still standing a not sitting, "This is show is for losers who haven't made it onto the show or have been eliminated."

"But you quit," Tyler commented, "You kind of made yourself a loser."

"Shut it!" Courtney exclaimed at the jock that immediately shut up, "I'm placing a lawsuit against the show for making us do dangerous challenges. Paris was the last straw!"

Duncan rolled his eyes from his seat, "Cool it Princess. I've still got some of my million; I'll share it with you."

"I will not have that!" Courtney exclaimed, "I want that money fair and square."

Suddenly the stage door opened again and out walked Leanne who was eating a sandwich.

"Relax." Leanne stated having a seat on the couch that Courtney was supposed to be sitting on, "You guys will all have a chance to compete next season."

"What next season?" LeShawna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Chris already has it planned. Everyone's returning to Camp Wannanaka for one final season," Leanne spoke, "Five Million Dollars."

Courtney's eyes lit up. "If I win that cash, maybe I won't have to file a lawsuit!"

"There's an idea," Noah commented sarcastically.

"The point is," Leanne spoke before taking a bite of her sandwich, "Season four is going to be very dramatic. Even more dangerous challenges."

"Dangerous?" Lindsay spoke, "I don't think I have that type of bikini!"

Geoff smacked his forehead and glared at Leanne. "I'm hosting this show here!"

"So?" Leanne asked, popping a chip in her mouth from the bag she had previously gotten, "I'm technically supposed to host this show. Uncle Chris said I could when we started."

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath Cam<strong>

Blainley- "Who exactly was supposed to host this show anyway? Through the past episodes we've had, Katie & Sadie, Katie by herself, and now Geoff? I personally think I should've hosted it, me being the host of Celebrity Manhunt and all."

Josh- "I thought I was going to be host of Celebrity Manhunt! After all, I am what people tune into day after day to watch."

Taylor- "Shut up everyone! Focus on the plan!"

* * *

><p>"Whatever," Duncan said, "Can we just get this show over with?"<p>

"Fine." Geoff grumbled, "Dudes, this is really getting annoying. Please welcome our third guest! She debuted on the show after Chris let her, her best friend is Katie, and she is enemies with Courtney! Please give it up for Sadie, and I guess Katie too!"

The stage door opened and out walked Sadie and Katie. Katie was holding Sadie's hand as Sadie's face was bright red from anger.

"I hate that Alejandro," Sadie exclaimed, "He used me!"

"Calm down," Katie reassured her, "Remember what we talked about."

Then the skinny BFFF raised an eyebrow when she noticed Geoff sitting on the couch, "Um… who died and let you host?'

"Me?" Geoff pointed out the obvious, "You weren't here."

"So?" Katie said, "Sadie and I are hosts of the show, so move over!"

They bumped Geoff off the couch and he landed on the bleacher-like couch between Duncan and Courtney. He crossed his arms and straightened up his hat.

"Okay, welcome to Total Drama Katie and Sadie!" Katie exclaimed to the camera, her face brightening up, "I'm your host, Katie!"

"And I'm your other host, Sadie!" Sadie exclaimed.

Noah smacked his forehead, "You're already halfway through the show! Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up!" Sadie exclaimed at the bookworm, "You're so annoying!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Aftermath Cam)<strong>

**Noah- **"Did they just call me, annoying? I mean, look at themselves!"

* * *

><p>"Well, it's time to bring out our final guest of the night!" Katie and Sadie said in unison, "Please welcome, Harold!"<p>

The stage door opened and out walked the uber-geek, waving at the camera, but then Duncan put out a leg, tripping the uber-geek.

"Gosh!" Harold exclaimed, "You're so idiotic!"

"Don't care," Duncan chuckled.

"Hello!" Katie tapped the couches handle impatiently, "We have a show! Bully him later!"

"Hey!" Harold shouted.

"Excuse me!" Sadie smacked Harold on the head, "So Harold, how does it feel to have been in this show for three seasons, and have not won?"

Harold shrugged, thinking.

"Well, I came close last season when I placed fifth. Mostly because of Owen," The uber-geek glared at the heavy-weight who just smiled nervously.

"What? I felt bad about it!" Owen reasoned.

"Afterwards," Courtney said, "You cheated."

"You got special treatment! That's basically like cheating!" Beth said.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Only because I fought for something I believed in!"

"Hello!" Katie exclaimed, looking at the clock and sighed, "Shoot. Looks live we've ran out of time! That's been our third aftermath!"

"And your final aftermath," Suddenly a voice boomed through the studio. Trent sprang in alarm, suddenly recognizing the voice.

"Taylor, is that you?" Trent asked.

"Yes." Taylor replied over the intercom. "I think it's time we've revealed our plan. I will get revenge on all of you. And before you can tell anyone, I'm holding you all hostages."

Duncan stood up and looked at the exit and started running towards it only to be hit on the head with a frying pan by a certain obsessive fan. She walked towards them with a smirk on her face and then glared at Beth.

"You stole my boyfriend Beth. And now you're going to pay." Sierra said.

"And Gwen is going to pay also." Taylor boomed over the intercom, "She stole my boyfriend. All of you are going to pay. Total Drama is going down."

Katie and Sadie were shivering in fear at the moment.

"You can't do this!" DJ shouted, getting scared, "Trent broke up with you before he got back together with Gwen!"

"Yeah, what are you going to do with the other eliminated contestants?" Courtney asked, "They'll find out and tell."

"We'll lie and invite them to the show. They'll be staying at the hotel after all. Then we'll keep them hostages just as well." Taylor explained, "One more thing. We have somebody on our side that you might now."

"Hello, Total Drama. Blainley said on the intercom, making the other contestants gasp.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>What will come of the cruel fate of our contestants? You'll have to wait a couple of episodes to find out because next episode the cast is back! I have something to tell you about the finale; it's going to be super dramatic. And this will be part of it!

~Reading10


	22. Day 10, Part 1: My Big Fat Challenge

Total Drama World Tour

Ep. 10, Pt. 1: My Big Fat Greek Challenge

* * *

><p><em>(Narrated by Chris McLean)<em>

"Previously on Total Drama World Tour, I was off to an award show while Chef Hatchet hosted the show. It had to be the worst challenge ever since I wasn't there!"

"Well, Eva returned to the contestant and wants revenge on Bridgette for making those comments on getting anger management classes. It's awesome! Well, we landed in the Niagara Falls where our contestants had to go down the falls in homemade rafts!"

"In the end, Izzy and Ezekiel won invincibility while it was Harold's turn to take the Drop of Shame when Eva beat him up. Out of pity, everyone voted them off because they thought he wouldn't be able to take it."

"Who will be eliminated in the most dramatic challenge yet? Find out when we return to Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Cock Pit Confessional)<strong>

**Bridgette- **"I'm worried, I haven't seen Leanne in a while. I heard that there was supposed to be an aftermath special over our break and she was going to it, but I haven't seen her since."

**Alejandro- **"Taylor called me telling me that the aftermath is being held hostage. I'm actually impressed that they managed to pull that off!"

**Cody- **"I'm impressed in myself that I actually made it to the top seven! The codemiester is going to win!"

**Ezekiel- **"The Zeke man is going to win, eh!"

**Izzy- **"So to get back on Chef for being as rude as a host, I replaced his meatloaf that the show gave him with the real meatloaf he made for us!" /the redhead cackles/ "He was in the bathroom for hours!"

**Eva- **/the fitness buff slams her foot on the ground/ "I am going to win."

**Gwen- **"Eva's already been here four days she's already trashed our bunking areas, wrecked a table in the dining room, and the door to this bathroom is broken! And worst of all, I have to share a bunk under her!"

* * *

><p>That morning, Eva was eating breakfast when Alejandro approached her. "You know Eva, I admire your strength."<p>

Eva raised an eyebrow at the arch villain. "What do you want?" She grumbled.

"I want to make an alliance with you," Alejandro stated, "Together, we can make it to the final two."

"Like I'm going to believe you?" Eva crossed her arms, "You betrayed everyone in your alliances before."

"But that's what got me here. Everybody hates both of us, so I think its best that we team up to take these other losers down. What do you say?" Alejandro questioned.

Eva tapped her chin, thinking. Finally a smug look crossed her face and she nodded to the arch villain. "Okay, I'll join you. But once we get down to the final two, no more alliance. Agreed?"

"Of course." Alejandro said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cock Pit Confessional)<strong>

**Eva- **"I think it's time somebody finally put Alejandro in his place. I'm just playing him so I can get closer to him. When it all comes down to us, I'll backstab him in the back." /the fitness buff glares/

**Alejandro- **"I'm playing Eva. I'm using her. I never meant any of that stuff."

* * *

><p>"Good morning campers!" Chris exclaimed as he walked into the dining area where the remaining seven contestants were eating their breakfast, "I've come to tell you all about your latest challenge!"<p>

"Great," Gwen muttered.

"We're landing in such an area that all of you geeks might recognize from books such as Percy Jackson." Chris explained, "Today we're landing in Greece!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Cock Pit Confessional)<strong>

**Cody- **"I've read all of the Percy Jackson books! Ever since then, I've wanted to go visit Greece, and the real Mt. Olympus!"

**Gwen- **"Ugh; all the geeks at my high school read Percy Jackson. I'm not going to enjoy this challenge."

* * *

><p>"For the challenge, all of you will be playing Roleplay. You must act and dress like one of the twelve gods of Greek Mythology." Chris explained, "And I have matched you guys up with the gods that best match your personality. First up, it's Eva!"<p>

He handed her a costume.

"You Eva are going to be the god of war, Ares!" Chris exclaimed, "Change into this costume for the challenge! Bridgette, you're up next."

"I've decided to have you dress up as Demeter, goddess of the harvest since you like nature and everything." He handed her the costume. "Gwen, I have the perfect match for you. You'll be Hades, god of the underworld."

* * *

><p><strong>(Cock Pit Confessional)<strong>

**Gwen- **"I actually take that back. Hades is more my style."

* * *

><p>"Cody, since you like to pull pranks and everything, you'll be Hermes, god of thieves and also known as the messenger of the gods!"<p>

"Awesome!" Cody exclaimed as he retrieved his costume. Along with it was a pair of wings, "Um…what am I supposed to do with these?"

"All will be explained." Chris nodded, "Alejandro, buddy! I've matched you up with Athena, goddess of battle strategy!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Cock Pit Confessional)<strong>

**Cody- **/the geek is cackling with laughter/ "Athena was a girl! Which means Alejandro is a girl too! Oh, this challenge is going to be great!"

* * *

><p>"Ezekiel, I've matched you up with Apollo, god of the sun and archery. I figured since you like to do archery, you could manage to do that." Chris explained, throwing the prairie boy a costume.<p>

"And finally Izzy, you'll be Artemis, goddess of the hunt since I guess you kind of hunt people down and stuff," Chris stated as the redhead retrieved her costume, "Now get changed and get ready for your challenge. We land in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, the cast mates (fully decked out in their gear), met Chris outside the Jumbo Jet on the streets of Greece. Chris was decked out in a costume of himself, grinning.

"Welcome, I am the king of all gods, Zeus!" Chris exclaimed.

"What's up with that Chris?" Cody asked.

"It's Zeus!" Chris whined.

"Fine, Zeus." Cody said, annoyed.

"Your challenge today is to go around Ancient Greece to find your respective gods statue and then complete a mini-challenge that goes along with it."

"There you will receive the symbol that goes along with your god and must bring it to Mt. Olympus where I will be waiting. The first contestant there wins invincibility!" Chris announced.

"Okay?" Gwen said, itching her neck, "This costume is really itchy."

"Oh yeah, if you take off your costume at any point in the contest, your automatically eliminated. No ceremony, no parachute, no jump into the Drop of Shame. You'll be voted off instantly." Chris smiled as Gwen glared at him.

"I miss Chef," Gwen muttered.

"And…go!" Chris said tapping his watch as the contestants raced up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cody- Hermes Statue)<strong>

As dressed as Hermes, the geek arrived in a stone-made area just off to where the jet was being kept during the challenge. He looked around to see a scroll sitting on the ground. He picked it up and began to read.

"_Good day Hermes. Your challenge is to take these pair of wings, and fly to the top of the statue where you will find a map of Greece that will take you to Mt. Olympus_."

Cody raised an eyebrow as he read this and looked around only to see a pair of wings appear behind the statue of Hermes. He grabbed them and then strapped them onto him just as they began to take flight.

"What?" Cody called out as he started flying up and down, side to side, out of control. "Who's doing that?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Control Tent)<strong>

Chef Hatchet was sitting in front of the camera, fidgeting with the controls to the contestants' symbols. He was playing with Cody's at the moment, grinning as the geek plummeted to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cody- Hermes Statue)<strong>

Landing straight on his butt, Cody stood up, rubbing his rear-end in much pain, looking around only to figure that somebody was tampering with his wings. But, due to spending way too much time with technology, Cody ripped the wings off of his back and rubbed his hands and jumped onto the statue, beginning to climb.

"I don't know why I didn't do this is in the first place," Cody commented.

Suddenly, the statue titled and Cody gave another hard fall to the ground. Just then, another scroll appeared next to the wings.

"_Just as another fact, you __**must **__use the wings. If you attempt to climb the statue, it will tilt and you will fall hard—again._"

Cody groaned as he threw the scroll to the side, picking the wings up again.

"I hate this showed," The tech geek groaned to the camera strapping the wings on, yet again. Finally this time, somebody had stopped tampering with it, and was taking Cody to the top of the statue.

Finally the geek retrieved his map, but then the person was tampering again causing Cody to fly everywhere. Cody landed on his head as he fell to the ground, getting knocked out. The map opened to reveal the words.

_Congrats on retrieving the map Hermes. Now you must go to Mt. Olympus. Remember, bring the wings or else you will fail! _

The tech geek lay silently in the small area of Greece as the cameras suddenly turned to Chris who was standing on the supposed Mt. Olympus. He grinned at the camera.

"Who will win this epic challenge? Who will be eliminated? Will anybody come with my coffee that was supposed to be here two minutes ago?" The host tapped his foot impatiently, "Find out when we return to Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>Quick List for Who's Who<strong>

_Cody: _Hermes

_Alejandro: _Athena

_Gwen: _Hades

_Bridgette: _Demeter

_Eva: _Ares

_Ezekiel: _Apollo

_Izzy: _Artemis

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Hi guys! Another chapter! I told you this area would be based off of Percy Jackson! Well, not entirely! But still. This story is so much fun to write, and next chapter is going to be long!

Also, I have a new poll in my profile on who you guys want to see win. It's updated, so if you already voted, you can vote again.

~Reading10


	23. Day 10, Part 2: Clash of the Castmates

Total Drama World Tour

Ep. 10, Pt. 2: Clash of the Castmates!

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Back from Commercial!)<strong>

**Gwen- **"I actually thought this challenge was going to be easy," /the goth girl sighed/ "Boy was I wrong."

**Cody- **/the tech geek is rubbing his head in pain/ "I'm angry at whoever was tampering with my wings. I think I got brain damage!"

**Chef Hatchet- **"Are you arguing with my skills maggot?"

**Izzy- **"Omigosh! This one time when I was in Greece, I went to a Medusa Statue and kicked the head off because I didn't want to be turned into stone! But then the police came charging after me, and I was like, hey, I thought I did you a favor!"

**Chris McLean- **"That's enough confessions! Back to the challenge folks!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Gwen)<strong>

Gwen, dressed up as Hades, arrived at her statue just in time to see a scroll appear next to the statue along with a shovel. Raising an eyebrow, she grabbed the scroll and read.

"_You have made it this far Hades, but now you must dig underground to find your most precious item—the Helm of Darkness._"

"What the heck is that?" She questioned grabbing the shovel. She walked over to a sign that read 'Dig Here!' and started digging in the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eva)<strong>

"_Your challenge, Ares god of war, is to defeat all of these manticores and find the wild boar at the end of the path. Good luck Ares._" Eva read, looking around to see whimpering interns ready for Eva's wrath.

She cracked her knuckles, "Oh this is going to be good," Eva said with a smug look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gwen)<strong>

She wiped sweat from her forehead and suddenly looked up to see Cody lending a hand out to help her. She smiled and stood up as Cody started digging for the Goth girl.

"Why are you helping me? You know I'm with Trent," Gwen said.

"I'm with Beth, so it's even," Cody smiled making Gwen giggle, "Was that a giggle?"

"I guess so," She said, "But why are you helping me?"

"Because I finished my challenge already; and by the looks of it, you need all the help you can get,"

Gwen put her hands on her hips, "Here, let me do some now."

"Fine." Cody dropped the shovel into the gap in the ground making Gwen raise an eyebrow, "Go on and get it."

She jumped into the pile to grab the shovel, but when she was up again, Cody was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Second Time this Chapter!)<strong>

**Cody- **"Sure I felt a little bad about leaving Gwen at that moment, but I really wanted to get a head start on the challenge to Mt. Olympus. I have a feeling I can win this!"

**Gwen- **"Would anyone care to tell me where exactly Cody went?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Alejandro)<strong>

"_You must think of a way to get around these defenses without setting off the monsters alarms. Good luck Athena._" Alejandro read, gritting his teeth.

He looked around to see that knifes were set in a row, tied to ropes. He knew once he would walk through, the knifes would spring to life. Ahead, Alejandro saw axes swinging. The arch villain sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bridgette)<strong>

The surfer girl arrived to a patch of dirt with seeds in little baggies to the side with a watering can filled with water. She grabbed the scroll and began to read.

"_Demeter, goddess of the Harvest, must plant these plants and then water them. Then bring the watering can to Mt. Olympus where I will meet you._" Bridgette read, "Sounds simple enough."

She grabbed the seeds and began to plant.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- We Need Some Water Too)<strong>

**Bridgette**- "You think Chris would actually give me a hard challenge. Unless Chris didn't make these challenges."

**Chris McLean**- (his arms are crossed) "Leanne made the challenges thank you very much! I'm glad she's missing too so nobody can interfere with the show anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>(Aftermath Cam- Held Hostage!)<strong>

**Leanne**- "Ugh! Sierra, Taylor, and Blainley are all keeping us hostage. They have men blocking the exits so we can't leave. Taylor said we aren't leaving until the finale."

**Taylor**- "I'm only doing this because Trent is my boyfriend! Not Gwen's!"

* * *

><p>Ezekiel was meanwhile using his bow and arrow to take down targets to retrieve a map that led to Mt. Olympus while Izzy was hunting down interns with a bow and arrow too. She was looking for a dear that was among them to take to Mt. Olympus.<p>

Finally, Ezekiel had bagged the final target as Izzy was riding the dear in the direction of Mt. Olympus. She stopped by Ezekiel and laid out a hand.

"Come along, my Zeke," Izzy pulled the prairie boy aboard the deer, "Onward deer!" And then the two sped off into the day.

Meanwhile, Alejandro managed to catch his breath after making it through the obstacle course and then noticed that there was no prize at the end. He glared looking around, but still found no prize.

"C'mon!" Alejandro said in his Spanish accent, "All of that for nothing? Leanne probably did this!"

Suddenly Eva raced past riding her boar with an evil glare in her eye. She noticed Alejandro in a distance and came back to pick him up.

"Alliance," Eva gritted through her teeth as the boar sped off into the day leaving the surfer girl in dust that had just seen them. She saw Izzy and Ezekiel coming at an angle and jumped onto their deer to which they gladly accepted her on.

"Hurry up, we're gonna lose!" Bridgette pressured.

"C'mon deer!" Izzy shouted as they sped up to be right next to Eva.

Eva snarled at Bridgette and rammed the deer into the side.

"I'm coming!" Cody shouted as he was flying on his wings with Gwen holding onto him, "Gwen and I are going to win this challenge!"

Gwen was wearing her Helm of Darkness at the moment. Izzy noticed this and grabbed her arrow and shot the helmet off of her head with a single arrow.

"Shoot!" Gwen shouted, but then Cody grabbed the item just before it fell.

"C'mon!" Izzy shrieked.

Back on the ground, Alejandro eyed Eva as she was fighting Izzy and Ezekiel. Finally, the arch villain smacked Eva off of the boar and rode up to the gates of Mt. Olympus to see Chris waiting in his Zeus costume.

"And the race is over! Alejandro wins!" Chris exclaimed.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, "But wait, I didn't even bring a prize. I just brought Eva's."

"That's the thing about being Athena," Chris explained as the rest of the contestants arrived, "Her symbol was wisdom. You can't carry it; it's in your brain. Alejandro wins invincibility."

That's when all Hades broke loose.

"But he cheated!" Eva shouted, "I'm going to kill you Alejandro! You made me lose! I'm so mad I'm going to kill all of you!"

"Harsh, but you can't touch me," Alejandro smiled, "I'm immune."

Bridgette backed up with Cody next to him, "Okay, I'm afraid."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Voting Time is Near!)<strong>

**Gwen- **"They really freaked me out today. I'm voting for them."

**Eva- **"Alejandro is so dead next time. I'm going to—"

**Chris McLean- **"Eva's harsh comments and explanations even passed the highest ratings in Canada. We're taking you now live to the Voting Ceremony!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Ceremony)<strong>

"Here we are again, seven contestants, six peanut barfbags. Only six will remain after this brutal elimination," Chris smiled holding up the plate of six barfbags, "If you do not receive a barfbag—"

Chris was interrupted by Gwen who rolled her eyes.

"You must take the Drop of Shame to the Helipad of Losers, eliminated from the game," The goth girl said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Chris rolled his eyes, "The first barfbag goes to Alejandro for winning the challenge."

"Gwen."

"Cody."

"Izzy."

"Ezekiel."

Bridgette and Eva eyed each other until Chris picked up the final barfbag.

"And the final barfbag goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Bridgette."

Eva stomped up, glaring at everyone. "You voted me off? I'm going to throttle all of you in your sleep, I'm going to—"

The Drop of Shame opened before Eva could finish her little speech.

"Didn't want that to get too inappropriate; I don't want people to sue the show for language," Chris said.

"We're in Canada," Cody reasoned, "We don't have those types of ratings like America."

"You didn't hear the confessional," Chef Hatchet chuckled.

"Who cares?" Chris waved his hands in the air, "Go to sleep!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Cock Pit Confessional- We're Back in Action!)<strong>

**Cody- **"Boy is I glad that Eva's gone. She was just plain crazy."

**Chef Hatchet- **/the cook are sitting in the background, piloting the plane/ "Even more than Izzy."

**Cody and Chef Hatchet- **"Amen."

* * *

><p><em>Remaining Contestants- <em>Alejandro, Gwen, Izzy, Ezekiel, Cody, Bridgette (6 Left)

_Eliminated- _DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Sierra, Noah, Courtney, Sadie, Harold, Eva,

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>Well, I just got back from a ten day vacation. So from now on, updates will be faster. School starts in August and I want to get this done. Oh, BTW, I'm leaving again on Saturday to go to my grandparents house for a week. So yeah, I'll try to update again before that.

~Reading10


	24. Day 11, Part 1: WipeOuts Aren't Easy

Total Drama World Tour

Ep. 11, Pt. 1: Wipe-Outs Aren't Easy

* * *

><p><strong>(Cock Pit Confessional- Recap Time!)<strong>

**Chris McLean- **"So last time on Total Drama World Tour, our contestants traveled to Greece to complete challenges based off the Greek gods. Cody received a major concussion as Alejandro tricked Eva into making an alliance which led to the fitness buff's elimination later that night."

(The host smiles at the camera) "Only six remain in this competion. Five more locations remain unrevealed. Five more eliminations will lead up to us having our winner! So stay tuned for more Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p>The next morning after Eva had left, Gwen and Bridgette slept a little bit better. There was no one to rip the door off every time it was locked, shout if the water was too cold, or throw chairs around when they got angry.<p>

Well, there still was noise in the girls bunking areas due to Izzy jumping around. Gwen stuffed her pillow over her head to try and block out the noise, but it was no use. Izzy was just way too loud.

"Good morning!" Izzy exclaimed, "Izzy wanted to let you guys sleep in, but Explosivo said that if you guys wanted to win, you must wake early!"

"Tell Explosivo to shut up," Gwen grumbled from under her pillow.

Bridgette looked over at the two and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- The Ying to my Yang)<strong>

**Bridgette- **"It's nice to see those two getting along so well."

**Gwen- **"Ugh! Izzy drives me crazy sometimes!"

**Izzy- **"Oooo! Izzy wonders where we're going today! I hope its Hawaii or something. 'Cause when I was there, I pushed somebody into a volcano and they've been looking for me ever since!"

* * *

><p>Inside the boys bunking areas, Ezekiel had already awakened due to being a farmer's boy while Alejandro and Cody were sleeping in. Ezekiel snuck out of the bunking area and into the main lounge where Bridgette was sitting, reading a book.<p>

"Hey," Bridgette said, looking up, "Good morning."

"Good morning, eh." Ezekiel replied looking around, "It's eight in the morning, shouldn't Chris wake us up, eh?"

Bridgette shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>(Cock Pit Confessional- Evil Flying!)<strong>

**Alejandro- **"I've been watching Ezekiel, Izzy, and Bridgette. I know they've formed an alliance against me; but the question is, who I do I get out in order to break up the alliance. Bridgette seems like the greatest threat."

**Chef Hatchet- **(The pilot is sitting in the background, staring at the arch villain) "What are you planning maggot?"

**Alejandro- **"To win this contest at all costs. Even if it means taking hostage."

**Chef Hatchet- **"What did you have in mind?"

**Alejandro- **"You see, my good friend Taylor and I have come up with a plan to over-throw Total Drama. They've already taken the aftermath set hostage. Every time a contestant is eliminated; they're invited to the show where really they'll be held until the finale comes when I win!"

**Chef Hatchet- **(His eyes sparkled) "That's sounds pretty good. But now that I know, how do you know I won't tell?"

**Alejandro- **(He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Chef) "Because you won't. If you don't want to be killed, you won't tell anyone about this."

**Chef Hatchet- **"Alright! Just point that gun down!"

* * *

><p>Later, the six contestants were eating breakfast when Chris came in.<p>

"Okay contestants, welcome to the final six of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris exclaimed at them, "And you know what would really get this episode kicking? A musical number!"

Gwen's eyes widened, "But I thought you dropped that idea episode ago!"

"Things change," Chris shrugged, "So get singing about being in the final six!"

* * *

><p><em>(Lights dim as Alejandro steps into the spotlight)<em>

_Alejandro: I have it all, the fame!_

_Gwen: Everyone will know my name!_

_Bridgette: But if I don't win that cash, my life will be in vain!_

_Together: 'Cause we've made it this far, to the final six. Six of us, one will win._

_(In the lounge area, Ezekiel is standing)_

_Ezekiel: I went from first gone, to final six, eh! I've got some kicks and a girl too!_

_(Izzy pops up next to him)_

_Izzy: We both made it here! To the final six!_

_Together: Six of us, one will win!_

_(The cock pit shows as Cody walks in)_

_Cody: Chef managed to fly the plane, my girl was nuts and Harold was gay._

_(Chris showed up next to him)_

_Chris: _Try to keep it nicer for the younger audiences!

_Gwen: Final Six, One Will Win!_

_Bridgette: Final Six, One Will Win!_

_Alejandro: Final Six, One Will Win!_

_(All six fell to their knees)_

_Together: Fiiiiinnnnalllll Siiiiiixxxxx! _

* * *

><p>Chris clapped as the musical number ended. Gwen bowed her head in shame as the camera closed in on her. She glared at it and pushed it back as Chris walked into the spotlight.<p>

"Congrats guys! Perfect musical number! Now we need to get this challenge start! To start, you'll need to parachute out of the jet into the waters of Australia!" Chris smiled handing them all parachutes.

"What!" Alejandro stuttered, "You decided to add torture now?"

"What you can expect, this fan-fiction is being written by a ten-year old. It comes and goes!" Chris snapped.

Alejandro rolled his eyes, "You really need to fire him."

"Trust me, we've tried. But he just keeps writing! The real writers never would have hooked Gwen and Trent back up!" Chris exclaimed.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "That kid did that? Well maybe he is pretty good."

"Be quiet!" Chris snapped, "Once your parachute finally lands, meet me and Chef on the beach near the stack of surfboards where your first challenge will be a surfing contest!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- The Battle plans!)<strong>

**Bridgette- **(the surfer girl starts smiling) "Surfboards? This challenge is going to be so awesome!"

**Alejandro- **"Hmm… if the first challenge involves surfboards, Bridgette may have the upper hand. I'll have to distract her of course."

**Cody- **"I never really learned how to surf. On Total Drama Island, I saw Bridgette surfing in the morning, but that was it."

**Izzy- **(Her eyes widen in fear) "Wait, the whole country of Australia are on the look for me! If I turn up, then they'll arrest me!" (The redhead suddenly starts talking in a deep voice) "Don't worry, Esquire will save the day!"

**Gwen- **"On Total Drama Island, Bridgette sort of taught me to surf. Hopefully it pays off!"

**Ezekiel- **"I hope Bridgette can show me how to surf before the challenge starts, eh. 'Cause on Total Drama Island, she never really got to teach me."

**Chris McLean- **"Honestly? What's so big about everyone being in here? Now to the challenge!"

* * *

><p>Bridgette gulped as she looked down.<p>

"I thought I would only have to jump out of this plane when I got eliminated," She whimpered.

Chris chuckled, "Yeah, you thought wrong."

"Well, here goes nothing," Bridgette said before she took a deep breath and jumped out of the hatch in mid-flight.

You could hear her screams even when she was close to the ground from back up on the jet.

"Chris!" Gwen exclaimed, "This thing is higher up than the cliff in season one!"

"I know! Way more ratings!" Chris taunted. And with that, he pushed the Goth off as well and just cackled. Alejandro smirked as Chris noticed this and pushed him over as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cock Pit Confessional- Revenge is The New Thing)<strong>

**Alejandro- **"That host is going to get it!"

* * *

><p>"So, who's left?"<p>

Only Ezekiel, Izzy, and Cody remained.

Izzy immediately grabbed Ezekiel and smiled. "We can make it Zeke!" And with that, she jumped off of the jet clutching Ezekiel in her arms. She laughed as they fell while the prairie boy just screamed his toque off.

Back up on the jet, Chris laughed as Cody shivered in fear.

"Um…I think Beth's calling me," He said.

"I don't think so Cody. Out!" Chris exclaimed, pointing towards the open hatch.

"Nope!"

"C'mon!"

"I said no!"

"Not even for a million dollars?"

"Nope!"

"Not even if Beth is being held hostage right now and you're not even supposed to know that?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Chef!"

The big man wearing the tiny little chef's hat approached the geek and picked him up and then threw him out of the jet. Once the job was done, he clapped his hands. "I'm going to go have some fish."

"I don't think so," Chris smiled, "You need to go down there to judge the surfing contest."

"What?" Chef Hatchet exclaimed, "You're the host!"

"Turns out most of the fans like it when you host," Chris grumbled, "Now I'm going to have some fish." And with that, Chris shut the hatch on Chef Hatchet, knocking him out of the jet.

* * *

><p>Chef Hatchet had just landed when Bridgette was already looking at the surfboards.<p>

Alejandro was dusting off his shoes while Ezekiel was breathing heavily over the fact that Izzy had just plummeted to the ground with his being squashed against her.

"Alright maggots! Pretty boy wants me to host this surf contest," Chef Hatchet said, "Since we're getting down to the finals, Chris has decided that every episode, two people will win invincibility. One from the reward challenge and one from the elimination challenge."

"So whoever wins the surfing contest will win immunity?" Bridgette asked to which Chef nodded.

"Didn't I just say that maggot?" Chef barked, "Now, everyone choose your surfboard, choose your tricks, and get out into that ocean! I'll be the judge of who gets what score. Highest score wins."

Alejandro rubbed his hands together, "Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>(Gwen)<strong>

The Goth managed to swim out to the waves and climb up onto her surfboard. She managed to do a jump into the air, but didn't make it back down and fell off her surfboard.

Back on the beach, Chef held up a '2'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Izzy)<strong>

The redhead was doing some crazy tricks on her surfboard so fast that it made her look like a green blur. Alejandro noticed this and grabbed a paintball gun from Chef's belt without him noticing and shot Izzy down.

Chef's card then read '4'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cody)<strong>

Cody's time on the surfboard didn't last long as he immediately fell off.

Due to this, Chef gave him a '0'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ezekiel)<strong>

Like Cody, the prairie boy managed to ride one wave before getting knocked off balance by Alejandro's paintball gun.

Chef rolled his eyes at Cody's performance and gave him also a '0'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alejandro)<strong>

The arch villain was pretty swift on the surfboard.

He did a twirl in the air, and rode some waves, then did a flip in mid-air. Chef clapped and awarded the arch villain a '9'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bridgette)<strong>

The surfer gal was doing what she loved best as Alejandro aimed his paintball gun. Izzy also saw this and tackled the arch villain so he wouldn't shoot. Bridgette landed back to shore smiling as Chef awarded her a perfect '10'.

* * *

><p>"Well, surfer girl wins immunity for tonight's elimination!" Chef exclaimed, "So now we must begin our second challenge,"<p>

Suddenly a motorboat arrived onto the shore of the beach with a smiling Chris.

"This will be revealed when we come back to Total Drama World Tour!" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aftermath Cam)<strong>

Beth- "Sierra keeps poking me with a metal pipe. I think she's mad at me because I'm dating her boyfriend."

Sierra- (her eye is twitching) "I am so mad at Beth! That's the only reason why I'm here! To get revenge on Cody and Beth."

Taylor- (her arms are crossed) "Trent looks so cute with him sitting there. Alejandro and I will rule this game!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- We've Got Digs)<strong>

**Alejandro- **"Well, I've managed to reveal some dirt on Izzy. If she's wanted in Australia, I'll simply just call the police so she'll be the next one home!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reading10: <strong>This chapter came out pretty quick, don't you think? I actually started working on this before I posted last chapter. Well, now that Bridgette has immunity, who will win the other immunity? Honestly, I don't even know yet.

On a side note, how did you like the song in this chapter? I tried to rhyme, but I'm just not that good with it. Now you see that Taylor and Alejandro have some sort of connection, but how?

Find out next time!

~Reading10


	25. Day 11, Part 2: Sound of Sirens

Total Drama World Tour

Ep. 11, Pt. 2: Sound of Sirens

* * *

><p>"Okay contestants," Chris said as the six remaining contestants sat in the helicopter that would take them into Sydney, "Your next challenge is to perform a talent show at the Sydney Opera House!"<p>

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Didn't we already have the talent show challenge?"

"Yeah, but this is in Sydney, Australia! How many times are you going to have a chance to do that?" Chris reasoned with the Goth girl.

"You can't argue with that," Bridgette smiled.

"I know, right?" Chris smiled, "Thanks Bridgette. But since you won the first challenge, you just get to kick back and watch the talent show with me and Chef! Did I mention you get eat some of our buffet food?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Eating Up!)<strong>

**Bridgette – **(she's stuffing her face with food) "Who knew Chef could actually cook that well?"

**Alejandro – **(he glares) "That should be me stuffing my face with food. Not here. Damn Izzy!"

* * *

><p>The helicopter landed right outside the entrance to the Sydney Opera House. Chris stood right next to the entrance, grinning. "We had the Opera House reserved for today's task. You all will have one hour to practice your acts and then perform them for me to judge!"<p>

Chris opened up the doors and the contestants rushed forward, all to separate parts of the Opera House in the seats. The host cackled and then looked over to his side to see a familiar redhead. "Why are you here Izzy?"

"Because I'm just trying to figure out your edge," Izzy reasoned, "Izzy finds nothing wrong with it. Do you?"

"Um…you're creeping me out. Go find your talent." Chris said, walking off to leave Izzy smacking her face in frustration. Izzy took her finger and sliced it across her face, glaring at Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Death Wish)<strong>

**Izzy – **"Creeping people out is my talent you idiot!"

* * *

><p>Gwen was sitting down in a seat, working on her poetry when Cody walked up to her, smiling. "Hey," He said and sat down in the seat next to her.<p>

"Shouldn't you be working on your talent?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"I have it in the bag," Cody assured her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to play keyboard."

"Listen, Cody. I don't think we should hang out anymore. Trent and I just got back together and we broke up because I was hanging out with another guy way too much." Gwen told him, "I'm sorry, but I think it's just for the best."

"Oh," Cody said, "But I'm with—"

"I know you're with Beth, Cody." Gwen smiled, "You've told me that."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means we can still be friends, but I just don't want to be around you every second. Pretty soon, there's only going to be one of us in this contest left." Gwen said.

"So, you're dumping me?" Cody asked.

Gwen looked confused, "Wait. What? We never dated."

Cody, with almost tears in his eyes, stood up. "You're dumping me as a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- What Just Happened?)<strong>

**Gwen – **"Cody was acting really weird. Why would he storm off on me?"

**Cody – **"I once was in this same situation before. I liked this girl, Taylor, but she rejected me and then went off to date a jock and wanted to be friends. I started dating this other girl, Tiffany, and then Taylor and I got really close so I broke up with Tiffany and then she dumped the jock. We started dating, but then she ended it."

/the geek cries/ "I just don't want to go through it again."

**Chris McLean – **/the host is rubbing his hands with a sinister grin on his face/ "I love the drama in today's episode!" /he breathes in/ "Hmm, I feel a reprise coming up!"

* * *

><p>Alejandro sat in a corner, talking on a cell phone with nobody noticing what he was doing. He knew what he was doing; and it was pure evil.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Cock Pit Confessional- Outside World! Help!)<strong>

**Alejandro - **/the arch villain crosses his arms/ "Izzy was way too much of a threat. I just had to get rid of her."

**Chef Hatchet – **"You know, you're just plain crazy! Isn't somebody going to find out what you're doing?"

**Alejandro – **"Oh Chef, I have that all figured out. You see, I know a few people outside of the show that are keeping everything under control."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the aftermath set, Taylor stood in front of the contestants with her hands on her hips giving them a smug look. "My name is Taylor as if you people didn't already know that."<p>

Trent rolled his eyes, "Taylor, what the heck are you doing?"

"Because I want revenge on you and everybody else." Taylor snapped, "After all, I do have security in this place," She gestured towards Sierra who was poking a whimpering Beth with a metal pipe.

"Can you please stop that?" Beth asked.

"No." Sierra glared, "Cody was mine. But then you had to come and take him!"

"Listen Sierra, Cody broke up with you. I had nothing to do with that," Beth reasoned.

"Can we just chill out dudes?" Geoff asked, raising his hands in defense.

Suddenly the stage door opened and in came Blaineley and Eva with her hands tied behind her back. Eva was glaring daggers at the television host who was smirking towards all of the cast mates.

"Once I'm finished with this stupid show," Blaineley grinned, "There will be no more Total Drama. I deserved to be a part of the aftermath."

LeShawna raised an eyebrow, "Are you fronting me? That's why you're in this angry mob. You're angry because you didn't get to host this stupid show!"

"Yes."

"You are so stupid!" LeShawna yelled in her face, "Now let us go!"

"No." Blaineley pushed Eva onto a seat, "Not until the finale when my plan finally works and Total Drama goes down."

The stage door opened again and in walked Josh, smiling. "Hello Total Drama."

"You!" Beth whimpered, "I looked up to you Josh! You were my childhood hero!"

"Oh shut it," Sierra told her.

Beth's eyes turned red. She stood up and ripped the metal pipe out of Sierra's hand. "No! You shut it! You're just a miserable crazy girl who escaped a mental hospital to get revenge on a television show she got eliminated from. You shut it!"

Duncan grinned, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Sierra slapped Beth over the face. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

Beth glared and glomped Sierra, smacking her face and pulling her hair. Josh grinned at the sight of this. "Yea! A catfight! Rawwwwr!"

Blaineley rolled her eyes and grabbed two henchmen to pull Beth out of Sierra's reach and dragged her out of the room. "Now, anyone else care to start a catfight?"

The room fell silent. "Now, this place is in lock-down until the finale. Every eliminated contestant will be invited here for an aftermath and will be held hostage! Get it?"

Everyone nodded. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Okay tourists, time to see what you're made of in this epic talent contest!" Chris exclaimed, standing on the stage at the Sydney Opera House. "First up with poetry, we have Gwen!"<p>

The Goth stepped onto stage and looked into the crowd to see that Cody was still tearing up. She pulled out her notebook and started to read from it. When she began, Chris rolled his eyes and pressed the buzzer in front of him.

"What was that?" Gwen asked, glaring at the host.

"I don't like poetry," Chris shrugged, "How about a musical reprise?"

* * *

><p><em>Gwen: "He just threw my poetry down."<em>

_(Gwen stood on the stage, sighing)_

_Bridgette: "I just won the surfing crown,"_

_(Bridgette grinned)_

_Alejandro: "I will win,"_

_Cody: "I will lose," _

_(The tech geek sighed and Gwen rushed over to him)_

_Gwen: "But we're singing in the Sydney Opera House!"_

_Ezekiel: "What's not to do?"_

_All (Except for Cody): "In the Sydney Opera House!"_

* * *

><p>Chef Hatchet rolled his eyes walking up to Chris. "That really wasn't much of a reprise." He told the host who shrugged.<p>

"I don't care. We still got them to sing. Next up we have Ezekiel will archery!" Chris grinned as the prairie boy walked up onto the stage with a bow and arrow. Izzy clapped her hands rapidly from her seat annoying the host. "Shut it!"

Ezekiel smiled. "I'm going to bag a moose, eh!"

Chef Hatchet backed up, "Um, Chris my man? Do you exactly remember Ezekiel's audition tape?"

Chris shrugged it off, "What's the worst that could happen?" The host was standing and had his back turned towards Ezekiel. The prairie boy grinned at his moment to shine and then shot him straight in the butt.

Bridgette gasped while Gwen and Izzy roared with laughter.

"Chris! There's an arrow in your butt!" Bridgette exclaimed, almost trying not to laugh.

"Oh!" Chris said, feeling a little lightheaded. He collapsed onto the floor, passed out. Bridgette ran over to him and pulled the arrow out earning a grunt from the motionless body of Chris.

"Thank you," Ezekiel took a bow and stepped off the stage.

When he took his seat, Gwen nudged him in the shoulder. "I can't believe you did that."

Ezekiel shrugged as Chef Hatchet took the spot on the stage. "Well, since pretty boy has passed out, it means I'm hosting! Now we have Izzy with her talent!"

The redhead took her place on the stage and cleared her throat and was about to speak when all of a sudden the door slammed open and in ran police. Alejandro just sat back and enjoyed the show as they ran up to the stage.

"Izzy! You're being arrested for the count of burning down three building in the state of Australia!" The police man said in a thick accent.

"Oh yeah?" Izzy exclaimed, "Catch me if you can! C'mon guys!"

The redhead ran out of the door. Chef grabbed the passed out Chris and he ran with the cast mates back to the helicopter. They all got in with Alejandro glaring at Izzy as they landed and ran back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet which was just opening its hatch.

"This isn't supposed to be happening!" Alejandro cried out.

"Who cares? C'mon! The police are after Izzy for some reason!" Gwen shouted at the arch villain pulling him inside. Chef Hatchet ran to the Cock Pit and the plane took off leaving Australia at once.

"This is madness!" Bridgette shouted when they sat down in the lounge. "Izzy, why are they after you?"

Izzy shrugged, "The question is how they found me."

Just then, Chef Hatchet walked up to them. "Okay, since the challenge ended all of a sudden, we have to go to the elimination ceremony right now. So everyone vote off their favorite cast member! But remember, Bridgette is the only one with invincibility!"

**(Confession Cam- Voting Out)**

**Gwen – **"As much as Alejandro deserves to be eliminated, I vote for Izzy."

**Alejandro – **"I was the one who called the police on Izzy! She should have been gone!"

* * *

><p><em>Elimination Ceremony…<em>

"If you do not receive a Barfbag, you must take the Drop of Shame." Chris said after waking up, "The first barfbag goes to Bridgette for winning invincibility."

The surfer gal happily received her barfbag as Chris picked up the next one. "The next one goes to Ezekiel." The prairie boy smiled as Chris glared at him for shooting him in the butt and letting Chef be the host.

The final four of the night looked at Chris. "Okay, you four each raked up some votes tonight. But the question is who's going home? The next barfbags go to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cody and Alejandro."

Gwen and Izzy stared at each other and gulped as Chris picked up the last barfbag. "And the final barfbag of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gwen."

The redhead gasped as Gwen received her barfbag. Alejandro stood up, smiling at the redhead as she was handed her barfbag. "Great to see you go Izzy." He waved and then turned to the crowd of campers.

"You see, I called the cops on Izzy in hopes of getting her eliminated. But that didn't work so I figured all of you would vote her out for almost getting you all arrested," Alejandro grinned.

"That dude is pure evil," Chris commented, "I love it!"

Alejandro turned to Izzy. "And now you're gone!" He pulled the hatch open and pushed Izzy out leaving Ezekiel angry. He stood up and ran over to the arch villain.

"You don't mess with my girlfriend!" Ezekiel yelled at the villain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alejandro grinned at the prairie boy and picked him up and threw him down the hatch. Bridgette's eyes widened.

"That's against the rules!" She yelped.

Chris just rubbed his hands, "That was awesome! Another double elimination! Again! This brings us down to our final four!"

Gwen's eyes widened too. "But Ezekiel didn't deserve that! He didn't deserve what Alejandro did to him!"

"Who cares? You can't touch me!" Alejandro said, standing next to Chris. "I'm invincible!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Final Four Baby!)<strong>

**Cody – **"Don't worry Beth! I'm going to win this for us!"

**Bridgette - **/she's clenching her fists/ "Alejandro is going down next week. I won't stop at anything to make sure he's gone!"

**Gwen – **"Alejandro isn't cool, okay? I so wanted to rearrange his face right there. And plus, another double elimination? What's this author think he's doing ruining the whole show?"

**Alejandro – **"I am untouchable. I will win when the finale comes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Contestants: <strong>Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Gwen (4 left)

**Eliminated: **DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Sierra, Noah, Courtney, Sadie, Harold, Eva, Izzy, Ezekiel

* * *

><p><strong>Reading14: <strong>I'm so excited! Final four! I know some people won't be happy that Ezekiel's gone, but he will play a big part in the finale which I'm getting prepared for! And trust me, when I was writing this, I honestly didn't plan to have Ezekiel voted out. It just came to me when I was writing. In all, this story will probably have about thirty chapters.

So stick around for chapter 26 of Total Drama World Tour!

-Reading14


	26. Day 12, Part 1: Viva Las Vegas Baby!

Total Drama World Tour

Ep. 12, Pt. 1: Viva Las Vegas Baby!

* * *

><p>Izzy grumbled as she and Ezekiel walked up to the doors of the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Set. Ezekiel was looking pretty sad too; after all, Alejandro had thrown him out of the plane when Ezekiel was supposed to be in the final four.<p>

"Cheer up Izzy," Ezekiel said to his girlfriend, "Maybe it was good that we got out of the show, eh. Alejandro was just getting meaner."

Izzy gave Ezekiel a blank stare making Ezekiel snap out of it, "Okay. Never mind." The prairie boy opened up the doors to reveal Sierra holding a metal pipe up to their faces.

"Get in here!" Sierra yelped at the two, pushed them onto the stage where everyone was being kept. "Sit down!"

"What's happening?" Ezekiel cried out, "Sierra, why are you holding that?"

"It ain't any use sugar," LeShawna said, sitting next to Ezekiel, "They've won."

Izzy stood up. "Well if I don't get to be on TV, then I'm leaving."

"I wouldn't do that," Leanne grumbled from her seat, "They're keeping us hostage. We can't escape or else they'll lock us up in the storage unit like they did with Beth."

Izzy's eyes lit up and she did a flip over Sierra and ran out of the door leaving the others sitting there in awe. Sierra's eyes widened and ran over to her cell phone. "Izzy escaped!" She shouted into the cell phone. Duncan grabbed the metal pipe out of her hands and grabbed the cell phone.

"It's over." Duncan grinned running towards the door only to be knocked out by none other than Taylor with a frying pan. "Mommy?" He asked before he passed out.

"Okay, this isn't cool Taylor." Trent said, standing up. "Izzy knows what happened. Your plan is over."

"Izzy's just plain crazy," Taylor smiled, "Nobody will trust her. Remember?"

Trent sighed and sat down, glaring at his ex.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aftermath Cam- Revealing!)<strong>

Trent –"What is Taylor's edge? I broke up with her even before this whole thing started!" /he looks into the camera with a blank stare/ "Oh. This probably happened because I broke up with her."

Taylor –/she's on the cell phone talking/ "Yes Alexander. I've got it."

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama World Tour," Chris said, standing in the Jumbo Jet's lounge, "Our remaining six contestants arrived in Australia for their next dramatic challenge! The surfing contest brought out the worst and best in some tourists. Alejandro tried to sabotage the challenge by shooting everyone with a paintball gun. But finally Izzy saved the day by getting the paintball gun from his hand."<p>

"Bridgette won the surfing contest so she didn't have to participate in the next challenge—a talent contest in The Sydney Opera House! Cody had a breakdown when Gwen didn't want to be friends anymore while Alejandro called the cops on Izzy to get rid of her! Everyone got out of Australia safely, but in the end, it was Izzy who took The Drop of Shame for scaring everyone with the cops."

"And of course, Alejandro being Alejandro, when Ezekiel came up to defend his girlfriend, Alejandro threw him out of the plane as well. Now we're down to our final four. It's been one heck of a season and we only have three challenges left! Who will win? Who will be taking The Drop of Shame today? Find out in today's episode of Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Confession Time!)<strong>

Bridgette –"This has to be the worst moment of my life. Alejandro just threw Ezekiel off the plane! Who does that anyway?"

Alejandro – "I had to get rid of the competion. Now that I only have three losers to deal with, I'm going to win that cash!"

Gwen – "Cody really weirded me out last night. I hope he's feeling better."

Cody – "Okay. I'm over the whole Gwen thing. I just want to get home and go back to my normal life." /the tech geek sighs/ "Of girls rejecting me."

Alejandro - /he are talking on his phone/ "Really? And she just walked right out? This isn't good! You need to fix it!"

Cody – "Taylor was my only girlfriend besides Sierra. And both of them were just plain crazy in my mind looking back."

Gwen – "He just stormed off without me being able to talk to him!"

Bridgette – "Cody didn't look so good last night at the elimination ceremony."

Chris McLean – "Hmm…I wonder why?"

Chef Hatchet – "These kids are driving me nuts! Chris has super powers or something when he hosts this show!"

Chris McLean – "Wait, was Chef just in here?" /he looks around/ "Then who was flying the plane?"

Chef Hatchet – "I thought Chris was."

Chris McLean – "Get back in that engine room!"

Chef Hatchet – "Fine! I'll use the Cock Pit Confessional then!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning contestants!" Chris exclaimed into his megaphone, walking into the cafeteria where the four tourists were eating their breakfast. Gwen and Bridgette sat at one table while Cody and Alejandro sat at the other one on separate ends.<p>

Bridgette and Gwen erupted into laughs as they saw what Chris was wearing.

"Why are you wearing that?" Bridgette asked, pointing a finger at Chris. Indeed, the host was dressed strangely. He wore an Elvis costume complete with a guitar slung over his shoulder. "Um…who are you?"

"Elvis, I think." Gwen told her, "Trent told me about him."

"Okay, enough chit-chat!" Chris exclaimed, "We have your quarter-finals challenge ready so get down into the storage hold so we can drop you off into your next location! My costume should give you a pretty good idea!"

Cody sighed and followed Chris out the door with Alejandro, Gwen, and Bridgette following them. They passed the Drop of Shame hatch and walked down a flight of stairs to the hold where the four gathered around. When five minutes passed, Cody finally sparked up a question.

"Aren't you going to open the hatch?" Cody asked.

Chris shook his head. "Nope. This time we're going to drop you guys into the place we're going!"

"Are you kidding me?" Alejandro was irritated, "This is your idea of fun?"

The host nodded, "Of course dude!" He pulled the lever and the four fell out of the plane to their destination. Gwen and Bridgette were both screaming at this point as they were falling head first.

Suddenly a ding was heard from out of nowhere causing the contestants to glare.

"It's time for a musical number!" They heard Chris's voice.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cody shouted.

"We're falling to our death!" Bridgette and Gwen shrieked.

* * *

><p><em>Bridgette: "Oh! We're falling to our death!"<em>

_Gwen: "We jumped from a plane!"_

_Cody: "I hope there isn't a refrain!"_

_Alejandro: "This contest sure is mine!"_

_All: "We're falling to our death!"_

_(Bridgette sees the ground)_

_Bridgette: "I think I see the ground!"_

_Alejandro: "We'll get flat like omelets!"_

_(A calmer music plays as Gwen takes the spotlight)_

_Cody: "Is that Las Vegas?"_

_Gwen: "I hope so!"_

_All: "We're falling to our death!"_

* * *

><p>As the contestants landed safely on the ground as the jet landed safely next to them. The hatch opened and out came Chris still dressed in his Elvis costume and Chef Hatchet. Chris smiled at the four and crossed his arms.<p>

They were on a busy street with signs lighting up all around them. One sign read 'Las Vegas'.

"Okay, great musical number!" Chris said, "Now welcome to the Quarter Final's Location—Las Vegas Nevada!"

Gwen's eyes lit up, "Oh. I wish Trent was here. After all, this was his dream place to perform in."

"Good idea Gwen, but sadly, you guys won't be performing for a crowd today. You'll be talking to a crowd today!" Chris smiled, "You'll be talking to it!"

Alejandro gave Chris a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you guys will be giving tourists tours of Las Vegas as your first task! You'll need to read these handbooks first and then get a good sleep because tomorrow morning you'll be giving your tours!" Chris announced.

"Why tomorrow?" Cody questioned.

"Because tonight we're giving you guy a little fun. You can roam around Las Vegas without a curfew! You'll each be given a gift card with $500 on it so you can buy or do anything you like. It's Las Vegas!"

"Awesome!" Cody exclaimed.

"This doesn't sound too good," Gwen said tapping her chin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- It's Elementary My Dear Gwendolyn)<strong>

Gwen- "Chris is up to something. Why is he being so generous?" /the Goth taps her chin/

Chris McLean- "The first challenge is to party all night. We'll have camera crews set up all over so they'll catch everything. The real challenge will be in the morning when our cast mates will have to give their tours. Hopefully a few will actually study!"

* * *

><p>Blaineley was inside the control room of the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath when Josh came in through the door. Josh's face was burning red as he glared at the hostess of Celebrity Manhunt.<p>

"Blaineley!" Josh yelled as he held up a paper that had writing on it, "What does this mean? You're letting me go? I thought we were in this together!"

"Oh yeah," Blaineley grinned at her co-host, "You haven't really helped in my plan to take down Total Drama so I'm firing you."

"You can't fire me!" Josh shouted, "I hired you!"

"Guards, lock him up!" Blaineley shouted out the door and two men in black clothes came in and grabbed Josh and dragged him out of the door. They threw Josh into a dark closet and locked it behind them.

"Hello?" Called out a voice.

"Wait, Beth, is that you?" Josh asked, recognizing the voice.

"Oh great!" Beth called out, "It's you! The traitor!"

"No Beth, I'm leaving Blaineley. She betrayed me!"

"I don't trust you Josh! This is complete madness. I shouldn't be here but yet Sierra keeps poking me with that stupid metal pipe and I'm scared! I'm afraid she's going to hurt Cody."

"It's alright." Josh told her. "Everything's going to be alright. At least I hope."

* * *

><p>Bridgette and Gwen walked into a restaurant hoping to get some dinner when suddenly a familiar red head ran up to them, breathing heavily. Bridgette's eyes widened as Izzy got up into her face.<p>

"Izzy! I thought you were eliminated!" Bridgette shouted.

"It's the aftermath, everything's wrong." Izzy said in between breathes, "Traveling all night to find you guys. Blaineley is up to something. And this girl I've never met before..., and Sierra! They're working together! I had to leave Zeke!"

Suddenly the restaurant's door burst open and in walked two familiar interns and they dragged Izzy out of the restaurant. Gwen and Bridgette looked at each other, confused.

"That was really weird." Gwen stated, "What do they mean by something's up?"

"I don't know." Bridgette replied. A hostess had just walked up to them and was leading them to a seat. They sat down and ordered two Diet Cokes. "This is just plain weird."

"What was Izzy talking about?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam – Who Dun It?)<strong>

Bridgette –"Okay, Izzy showing up at random was pretty weird."

Gwen – "What Izzy said was probably just her being random. It's not like the whole aftermath has been taken hostage or anything!" /she looks at the camera/ "Right?"

Chris McLean – "Crap! Izzy's back! I can't let her interfere with what's supposed to be the most dramatic finale ever!"

* * *

><p>Alejandro was standing in an alley, talking onto a cell phone when Izzy ran down, glaring at the arch villain. The arch villain gasped when he saw the redhead and dropped the cell phone.<p>

"You! But, how is that possible?" Alejandro gasped.

"I know what you're up too! You have something to do with what's happening at the aftermath. I know it because Taylor said your name!" Izzy shouted.

The arch villain's eyes widened, "Taylor? How do you know her?"

"Because I did some background check on her," Izzy stated, "You and her were out to get the contestants ever since the show started, right? Because you felt abandoned by your own father? You want Total Drama to go down! Blaineley is just helping you because she's part of the family!"

"How dare you speak of my mother that way?" Alejandro said, lunging at Izzy.

Suddenly the two interns barged down the alley and Izzy was grabbed from Alejandro's reach. They dragged the redhead away from him as she started shouting.

"Your plan won't work! Total Drama will cease to exist! It will never work!" Izzy shouted before she turned a corner and disappeared from the villain's view. When she was gone, Alejandro picked up his cell phone and started to talk.

"Taylor? Izzy's done with. The plan is back on motion. And she knows everything." The villain warned.

Millions of miles away, Taylor was on her phone standing in front of the other contestants talking to Alejandro. "She what? Izzy knows everything? Alexander, this just won't do! We need to work on this. You're the big brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reading14: <strong>Cliffhanger! So here's what we learned, somehow Blaineley is related to Alejandro and Taylor, Alejandro and Taylor are siblings, and Alejandro may not be Alejandro's real name! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Total Drama World Tour!

-Reading14


	27. Day 12, Part 2: Drunken Bus Tours

Total Drama World Tour

Ep. 12, Pt. 2: Drunken Bus Tours

* * *

><p>"We're back with more Total Drama World Tour!" Chris exclaimed to the camera as he stood in the lounge of the Jumbo Jet. "Before we took that break, you fans at home were told that the challenge was to party all night and then give a bus tour of Las Vegas in the morning! Who will win that bus tour? We now take you guys live to Cody who was caught in a dance club!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Party!)<strong>

Cody – "This dance club is making me forget Gwen and Taylor." /he sniffles/ "I think I might actually just let this whole thing play its course. I honestly don't think Gwen likes me anymore after that argument in Australia."

* * *

><p>Cody danced in the middle of the dance floor at Viva Las Dance, a new club that had just opened up. He had already had two sodas and felt very energetic. The girls of the club watched him with amazement and started chanting out his name since they recognized him from the show.<p>

Soon it was nine-thirty and the door sprang open for Bridgette and Gwen to walk in after having some dinner. They were still uncertain about what Izzy was trying to tell them when Gwen spotted Cody out on the dance floor.

"Maybe Cody would understand, after all, he was friends with Izzy and Ezekiel," Gwen told Bridgette, but then looked around, "But if Cody's out on the dance floor, how are we going to get him to talk to us? He's still mad at me after all!"

Bridgette nodded, "I got this."

She started dancing, did a back flip, and was waving her hands up in the air next to Cody.

"I need to talk to you," Bridgette yelled over the music.

Cody wrinkled his nose when he saw Gwen over by the door. "She's with you, isn't she?"

The surfer nodded.

"But Izzy came back—"

"Izzy's back?" Cody's eyes widened, "How is that possible?"

"If you would let me finish," Bridgette said, annoyed.

"Okay." The geek replied.

"She warned us about that someone's taken over the aftermath and that this girl is out to get them." The surfer told him, "She also dropped this." Bridgette pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to Cody. "It's a photo of who she thought was taking over the aftermath studio. I didn't show Gwen it yet because I thought I knew who it was."

Cody's eyes widened when he saw the picture. He looked back up at Gwen.

"We need to find some place to talk," Cody told her and the two walked off the dance floor and out the door with Gwen.

Outside at a table on the corner of the street, the three talked.

"Cody, I'm so sorry," Gwen apologized, but the geek ignored her.

"It's okay. I recognize this girl." Cody told everyone, "This is Taylor, my ex-girlfriend. She dumped me for a jock."

Gwen grabbed the photo out of his hands and her eyes widened.

"This is the girl that Trent was dating during our break-up!" Gwen exclaimed, "This can't be real!"

"But what is Taylor doing hanging around two guys that just happen to be from our show?" Bridgette asked them. "It's ironic, don't you think? She finds two guys that are from Total Drama?"

"Come to think of it, she left my school after she dumped me." Cody tapped his chin.

"This is unreal." Gwen said.

Suddenly Alejandro walked out from a corner and noticed the picture that they had in their hands.

"Where did you get that photo?" Alejandro asked, glaring at them.

"Izzy dropped it," Bridgette explained.

Alejandro took a step back. "Izzy had that photo?"

"Yeah, why?" Gwen questioned.

"Because I talked to Izzy right before she left." Alejandro said, almost freaking out at the sign of the photo.

"Get this, this girl is named Taylor and she was my girlfriend and then Trent's!" Cody told him, and then started glaring, "Hey, how did you know Izzy was here?"

"I told you, I talked to her." Alejandro said, before running off.

"That was weird," Gwen commented, "Why did Alejandro freak out when he saw the picture?"

Bridgette and Cody shrugged and tapped their chins.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Confessions)<strong>

Alejandro – "How in the world did they get a photo of Taylor? Oh, Izzy, when I win, I am so coming after you!"

Gwen – "Something is fishy about Alejandro."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chris met the four sleepy teenagers at the corner with four roof top buses.<p>

"Welcome to the second task! I hope you all slept well!" Chris shouted, happy, "Now, I hoped you all studied well because the camper who gets the lowest evaluation score on this gets the boot automatically!"

The four gulped hard as Chris opened his mouth.

"Now, get on your buses and knock 'em dead!" That was Chris's final words to them before he walked off leaving the four to walk to their buses where a crowd of tourists waited for their celebrity's tour.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gwen)<strong>

"Um…welcome to my bus tour," Gwen said over her microphone with her guide book in hand. "I'm Gwen from Total Drama World Tour. I hope you enjoy your tour with me."

Suddenly a book was thrown at Gwen from an angry tourist.

"Tell us about Las Vegas!" A clear Russian accent exclaimed from the back.

"Listen," Gwen said, clearly annoyed already, "I'm just doing this for a challenge, okay? I seriously doubt I would be here right now if I had too!"

"Negative attitude, tut, tut, Gwen." Suddenly Chris's head appeared on a TV screen next to Gwen, smirking. "That would make you lose points which would make you get your butt kicked off the show!"

Gwen groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alejandro)<strong>

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," Alejandro said to his crowd of people, "Nice to meet you all. You all look like very nice people. And now I'm going to tell you all about Las Vegas!"

"Oh, he's hot!" Said an 80-year old woman in the first row.

Alejandro blushed, "Um…thanks?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Say What)<strong>

Alejandro – "Ugh, that old lady is freaking me out"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bridgette)<strong>

The surfer yawned as the bus tour made its way through Las Vegas. "And this is Planet Hollywood, the fabulous hotel that many stars have stayed at."

"You're boring!"

"You suck!"

* * *

><p><strong>(And Cody)<strong>

Cody yawned and suddenly collapsed on the bus floor.

* * *

><p>Soon all of the tours were done and the four contestants stepped off the bus to see Chris grinning at them. "Looks like only Alejandro managed to do well! Bridgette, Cody, and Gwen all officially tied in the scoring meaning we can't automatically eliminate someone!"<p>

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "So what exactly are you planning?"

"We'll watch all of your tours and Alejandro and I will decide who to eliminate," Chris grinned flashing Alejandro a grin.

"But that's not fair!" Gwen shouted out, "He wants us all gone! You do realize Alejandro pushed Tyler out of the plane to get him eliminated for no reason!"

Chris's eyes widened, "What? We had no video footage of that!"

Alejandro glared at Gwen. "Shut up Gwen."

"Izzy actually found the footage," Gwen said, "But Alejandro got rid of her in his little plan to win this season. But guess what Alejandro?" She stepped up to Alejandro so she was face to face with him. "Your flights been canceled."

Chris turned to Alejandro, "I afraid Alejandro might actually have to be eliminated,"

Alejandro grinned, "Yes. That would be accurate, but Chris indeed did say that the worst would be eliminated. And that wouldn't be able to happen since I was the highest ranked in the challenge today."

Chris sighed, "He's right. One of you will be leaving tonight. And because of that, the challenge is over. Alejandro has immunity. Time to vote."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- It's Voting Time)<strong>

**Gwen- **"Tonight's vote was really hard. Since Alejandro couldn't be voted out and Bridgette is like my best friend and Cody and I just made up, I don't know what I'm going to do."

**Bridgette- **"Cody seems to deserve this chance more than Gwen." /she sighs/ "After all, Gwen had her chance in season one."

**Alejandro- **"Gwen is way too much of a threat. Get rid of her."

**Cody- **"I'm happy that Gwen stood up to Alejandro. She deserves this more. Bridgette, I'm sorry but I have to vote for you."

* * *

><p>The Barfbag ceremony seemed quiet that night as Chris approached the four who were sitting in the bleachers that were off to the side. He carried a tray filled with three barfbags and also a sad look on his face.<p>

"Guys, it's been one crazy day." Chris sighed, "As much as Alejandro is evil, the first barfbag goes to him."

Alejandro grabbed his barfbag from Chris and turned to the others and glared.

"See, you can't touch me. I'm invincible." He popped a peanut in his mouth and glared some more.

"The next barfbag goes to…"

…

…

…

…

"Bridgette."

The surfer cheered, but then gasped as she noticed the final two—Gwen and Cody.

"O no," Bridgette gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Tell Tales)<strong>

**Bridgette- **"This isn't good! Both of them just made up! This can't be happening!"

**Gwen- **"Well, after taking a long time to think about it, I know who I'm going to vote for. And that's…"

* * *

><p>"And the final barfbag of the night goes to…"<p>

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cody."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- The Truth)<strong>

**Gwen- **"Me."

* * *

><p>"No!" Cody and Bridgette screamed out.<p>

Gwen nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry about our fight Cody."

Cody shook his head, "No! This can't be happening! We just made up and everything!"

The Goth put her hand on Cody's shoulder. "I'm sorry about this Cody. But I voted myself off to give you a second chance. Also, before I go, I want to give you something." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I know how much you've been waiting."

And with that, Gwen took her parachute and jumped out the Drop of Shame. Cody wiped a tear from his eye, and gave a weak smile.

Suddenly Chris got a call on his cell phone which made him smile. When he hanged up, he looked over to Alejandro, Cody, and Bridgette.

"Good news guys! That was a call from our producer. She said to skip the final three and go straight ahead to the finale! So all three of you will be competing for a million dollars in three days that will take you guys around the world, again!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Finale Words)<strong>

**Cody- **"She sacrificed herself to give me a second chance."

**Bridgette- **"I'm going to win this for you Gwen! You deserve it!"

**Alejandro- **/he's on a cell phone/ "Yeah Taylor. It's time to make our first mark. The finale is in three days. Time to strike!"

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining: <strong>Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody (3 left)

**Eliminated: **DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Sierra, Noah, Courtney, Sadie, Harold, Eva, Izzy, Ezekiel, Gwen,

* * *

><p><strong>Reading14: <strong>When I update next, it will be the first part of the season finale! I can't believe I've actually made it this far! It only seems like yesterday that I decided to write my own version of season three! Well, here are a few questions that will be resolved in the two part season finale:

_What will Alejandro and Taylor plot?_

_Who is Alejandro and Taylor's father?_

_And the question we all want to know: Who will win the million dollars? I know, but do you? Of course not!_

-Reading14


	28. Day 13, Part 1: Under the Sea

Total Drama World Tour

Finale I: Under the Sea…

* * *

><p>"Nineteen contestants, twelve wicked locations, and One Million Dollars at stake."<p>

Chris McLean stood in the lounge of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. He grinned at the camera and strapped on a party hat and blew into a noise-maker.

"Welcome to the season finale of Total Drama World Tour! It's been a long eight weeks and our contestants have managed to squeeze down to our final three which now consists of Alejandro, our arch villain, Bridgette, our surfer chick, and Cody, our tech geek!"

"Alejandro, being a newbie, got onto this show, coming up with an evil plan to win this season. He won LeShawna and Sadie's hearts while he was here which actually managed to get him farther into the season! Should he walk away with the million?"

"Bridgette seemed like the only one who saw through Alejandro's evil plans at first. She had an alliance formed to actually take down Alejandro, but they couldn't manage to take the villain down!"

"And Cody, who actually found love with newbie Sierra, had a great season filled with many kisses for him! After he broke up with Sierra in London, he got together with Beth in Paris, City of Love! And then finally, he and Gwen got into a massive fight which resolved when Gwen was eliminated. But she didn't leave without giving Cody a small peck on the cheek!"

"There you have it! We've been to Egypt, New York, Japan, Yukon, The Alps, London, The Amazon, Paris, Niagara Falls, Greece, Australia, and of course, Las Vegas! But we're will our three remaining contestants go today in the first part of the conclusion of season three?"

"Who will win? Alejandro, Bridgette, or Cody? Find out today on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam- Just to Confess)<strong>

**Bridgette- **"What can I say about my time in this place?" /the surfer girl taps her chin just as the lavatory's door opens and an intern whispers something into her ear/ "Oh, I guess I have to say something that's in the PG rating system. O dear, this is going to take a while."

**Cody- **"I miss Beth. Thank goodness there's only one more challenge left until we can defeat Alejandro! When I win, I'm taking Beth on a shopping spree." /Cody looks into the camera/ "That's what girls like, right?"

**Bridgette- **/she are still thinking/ "Maybe…oh no. That was pretty bad too."

**Alejandro- **/he are talking on a cell phone/ "Perfect. Gwen has arrived at the aftermath set which means that everything is in place. All I need to do is do my job here and then we can get revenge on my ungrateful father who abandoned us!"

**Cody- **"Do girls like to go out to eat? I was just wondering. I guess I should know this now that I have a girlfriend."

**Bridgette- **"I have it!" /the surfer states/ "My time here has been—"**(Censored- Sorry to you fans at home, but Bridgette seemed to not have listened to us when we clearly said that it had to be in a PG rating) **/the surfer crosses her arms in agreement/ "Well, I think I stated my case clearly,"

**Alejandro- **/he looks around/ "What am I doing in this loser confessional? I could be in the cock pit confessional where the winners hang!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Cock Pit Confessional- All Alejandro)<strong>

**Alejandro- **/he looks at the teleprompt that appears above his head/ "What the hell does that mean? 'All Alejandro'?"

**Chef Hatchet- **/he's clearly trembling in the background/ "Um…you don't have that gun again, do you?"

**Alejandro- **/he feel his pockets/ "Shoot! I left it in my dorm!"

**Chef Hatchet- **/his eyes widen and leave the controls and runs out of the cock pit leaving Alejandro dumbfounded. But Alejandro soon realizes what he's up to and runs out after him/

* * *

><p>"Get back here Hatchet!" Alejandro screamed at the chef. They ran to the dorms where Chef got in fast and locked the door behind him. Alejandro started pounding on the door, begging Chef to let him in, "I'm not letting you get away with this!"<p>

Meanwhile inside, Chef Hatchet was busy looking for the gun while Alejandro was still pounding on the door.

"No! I'm not going to let you win!" Chef Hatchet yelled.

Suddenly the door was rammed down and in ran Alejandro. He went for a dresser and pulled out the gun aiming it at Chef Hatchet. "Told you I'm not going to let you get away with this." He grinned.

Chef Hatchet straightened up, nervous. "You wouldn't shoot me. There's a camera in this room. Chris will probably see this and you'll be arrested."

"Oh you wish." Alejandro stepped towards the door. "I'm going to keep you locked in this room until the finale is over when I win that million dollars and get revenge on my father!"

Chef's eyes widened. "But wait, who's your father?"

Alejandro laughed, "Oh, I think you know. Now good-bye Chef Hatchet."

* * *

><p>Chris was meanwhile panicking in the lounge while Bridgette and Cody were watching a movie on Cody's laptop. Cody raised an eyebrow when Chris walked into the lounge area.<p>

"What's the matter with you?" Cody asked.

"Chef is missing and we have to begin the season finale challenge!" Chris exclaimed, clearly panicking, "The camera people are already ready!"

"Relax," Bridgette rolled her eyes, "He's probably just fixing us some food."

All three both shook with fear when Bridgette stated 'food'.

"Anyway," Bridgette continued, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"He was piloting the jet obviously," Chris rolled his eyes as if Bridgette should've known.

Cody put his laptop away and stood up next to Chris. "By the way, what is the season finale challenge anyway?"

"I'll explain when we figure out a way to land this stupid plane!" Chris kicked the floor, "Who's great idea was it anyway to have season three on a plane? We could've been at an abandoned orchestra gallery or something!"

"You know, that wouldn't have been a bad idea," Bridgette thought.

"Shut up!" Chris exclaimed, "The plane is going to crash with nobody piloting it!"

Alejandro suddenly appeared behind Chris. "I understand your problem Chris."

Chris shuddered when Alejandro appeared. "Oh, you. Don't do that!"

Suddenly the four were thrust forward as the plane plummeted towards the ground. Chris screamed like a girl as the plane fell to the ground and crashed. The hull broke off as the plane broke upon impact.

When it was over, Bridgette stood up and looked over at the destroyed lounge. "It's gone."

Chris stood up and rubbed his head. "My hair!" He screamed, "My hair's all messed up!"

"Oh seriously!" Cody yelled. He stepped outside the rubble and looked around. They had crash landed on a beautiful island paradise. "Wait, are we in Hawaii?"

Chris stepped outside too. "Oh yeah! I guess we are! This is the location for the finale you know."

Suddenly cameras caught Chris only a few steps away. Interns started rushing towards the four people as reporters flashed their cameras.

"Chris! Where have you been?" Asked an angry intern. "We have the challenge set up!"

"It's cool. Just get me to hair and make-up." Chris told the intern.

* * *

><p><strong>(Make-Up Trailer- A New Location)<strong>

**Bridgette- **"The interns set up a temporary confessional until the challenge starts. I guess I should be happy that the jet was destroyed in the crash, but I can't help feeling sad. I mean, I spent six weeks on that plane!"

**Cody- **"You know, we probably could've already started the challenge if Chris didn't have to spend an hour in hair and make-up." /he looks around/ "Well, Hawaii is pretty cool too."

* * *

><p>Three submarines submerged from the water and next to the pier next to Chris.<p>

"Welcome to the first part of the season finale challenge!" Chris exclaimed, pointing at the three submarines, "You guys will be adventuring all across the world to end up back at the very good Camp Wannanaka!"

Cody looked around, "Are you sure those submarines are safe?"

Chris nodded, "We had Chef Hatchet try them out. By the way, where is he anyway?"

Inside the locked boy's compartment, Chef Hatchet stood up and rubbed his forehead.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, looking around.

Alejandro shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he left the plane when it was crashing,"

Chris tapped his chin, "That's highly unlikely. Chef liked the piloting the plane." He gave the campers a confused look. "Well, at least I thought. Anyway! Time to enter your subs! The last contestant to arrive at Camp Wannanaka is automatically given the boot while the final two will proceed to the next task where one camper will walk away with the million dollars!"

Alejandro, Bridgette, and Cody ran towards there subs and crawled through the port holes and closed the hatches. They walked over to the controls in each sub and sat down just as Chris's face appeared on the screen in front of them.

"The controls are simple, press the red button to go backwards, the green to go forward, and then use the joystick to move around." Chris grinned, "Use the Bathroom Confessional that we've installed in your subs as the confessional. Food has been stocked in the fridge that's also in the sub." Chris stated.

"And now, let the race begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional- No ba<strong>**rs in here)**

**Alejandro- **/he's on his cell phone/ "Taylor? Taylor? Are you there?"

**Bridgette- **"I have to admit—this has to be the most dangerous challenge yet."

* * *

><p><strong>(Bridgette- Pink Submarine)<strong>

Bridgette looked around as she had just left the shores of Hawaii. She was in the water and could see Cody waving at her from his green submarine. Bridgette looked over to see the arch villain Alejandro glaring at the two from his red submarine. He sped up leaving Bridgette in a swirl of bubbles.

"Oh, so that's how he wants to play it," Bridgette exclaimed, thrusting the joystick forward as Bridgette sped past Alejandro, blowing him a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day…<em>

Taylor folded her hands together as she faced the nineteen contestants.

"Well, today is the day that my plans finally go through," Taylor grinned, "The final approaches as Gwen is on her way to the aftermath set. Then I'll destroy her for stealing my boyfriend!"

Trent's eyes widened. "If you touch a hair on her head!" He warned.

"Oh, you're so protective." Taylor rolled her eyes, "If only you were when you were my boyfriend!"

Trent glared, "I told you! You are wacko Taylor! Let me out of this!" He gestured towards his tied up arms.

Taylor walked over to Trent and sat on his lap. "Oh Trent, don't struggle. You'll only get more stuck. Don't you know that?"

"Don't listen to her dude!" Geoff called out.

"Oh shut it!" Taylor said. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked Gwen. She noticed this and a wide smirk spread across her face.

And then she kissed Trent on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cody – Green Submarine)<strong>

He was looking at a map while steering the submarine. He had separated from Alejandro and Bridgette and was trying to find his way around the oceans.

"I can't believe I'm somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean!" Cody called out, angry.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional – Angry Waters)<strong>

**Cody – **"When I'm done with this challenge, Chris is so going to get it."

**Alejandro – **"You see, I have the skills to win this challenge. I'm calm like water." /a water pipe breaks, splashing all over the arch villain/ "Ugh!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Alejandro – Red Submarine)<strong>

"So, let's see," The arch villain red off of his map, "It says that I'm somewhere in the Indian Ocean, heading towards Australia." He tapped his chin, confused, "Wait, wasn't I just in the Atlantic Ocean?"

Alejandro cursed in Spanish and then smacked his forehead in frustration, "Maybe I should've actually finished High School."

He looked around to see that he was deep in the ocean, and could see fish floating around him. Alejandro went deeper to see a pirate ship sunken deep. "Hmm, cool." Alejandro said when he saw the ship. Then he jumped when he noticed a skeleton inside.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Alejandro said, worried.

Suddenly everything went dark and then two white eyes appeared through the screen. Alejandro tensed as an octopus clinked to the sub!

* * *

><p><strong>(Subs, Overall)<strong>

Bridgette was being pursued by a shark while she was somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, lost. She had angrily threw her map to the ground, furious when the shark had showed up.

Cody was lost in a maze of jellyfish, worrying about if the jellyfish could electrocute the sub.

And Alejandro was stuck to an octopus, trying to get unstuck.

Chris watched from a control tent at Camp Wannanaka, grinning. "Well campers, it looks like all of you are having a tough time with your subs," He spoke over the intercom, "Which looks like a good time to have musical number!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Cody and Bridgette said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Musical Number #1 in Finale: Come Swim with Us Performed by Alejandro, Cody, and Bridgette.<strong>

**Bridgette: **"Swim!"

**Cody and Bridgette: **"Swim!"

**Alejandro, Cody, and Bridgette: **"Swim!"

**Cody: **"Come Swim with Us!"

**Alejandro: **/_worried/ _"Come Sink with Us!"

**Bridgette: **"We got a lot of yards to bust!"

**Alejandro: **"Come Swim with Us!"

**Cody, Bridgette, Alejandro: **"Come Swim with Us! Come Sink with Us!"

**Cody: **"We're singing in the subs!"

**Bridgette: **"We're swimming in the subs!"

**Alejandro: **"Come Sing With Us!"

**Cody: **_/looks around/ _"This sucks!"

* * *

><p>Chris clapped from his tent, grinning. "Pretty good guys! Now it's time to head towards Camp Wannanaka!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Bathroom Confessional – Singing)<strong>

**Bridgette – **"Okay, that was pretty horrible. I'm trying to navigate myself with a shark chasing me, and singing too! Chris is pretty sick."

* * *

><p><strong>(Bridgette – Pink Submarine)<strong>

The surfer had finally managed to get away from the shark and was somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean at the moment. "I have a good feeling about this," She stated.

Bridgette went for about another two hours and finally managed to find what she was looking for. She resurfaced and walked out onto The Dock of Shame, looking around. Chris was running up to her grinning.

"Congrats Bridgette! You are the first to make it into the final two!" Chris exclaimed, "Which means you get to just sit back and relax! Maybe explore Camp Wannanaka for a little while."

Bridgette nodded and walked to the Confession Outhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Outhouse – Just Bridgette)<strong>

**Bridgette - **/she's holding her nose/ "Wow, I actually forgot how bad it smelled in here. I think I'm gonna—" /she turns around and pukes in the toilet/

* * *

><p><strong>(Cody and Alejandro)<strong>

Alejandro met Cody somewhere in the Indian Ocean, glaring.

"I'm going to win this!" Alejandro yelled over his microphone so Cody could understand.

"No," Cody smiled, "I am. Do you even know that you have an octopus on your sub?" Cody asked pointing at the octopus.

"Yes, but he doesn't bother me. Tech geek, it's time to say good-bye!" Alejandro stated. He pushed a button and a rocket launcher poured out of his sub hitting Cody's right on the glass. Water started pouring in as the geek gasped for air. He looked around and noticed a wet suit and a tank of oxygen in the corner.

He quickly put it on and then escaped through the gap and glared at Alejandro was laughing at the moment. Cody swam towards the surface while Alejandro pursued to going forward.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Camp Wannanaka, Bridgette and Chris sat on the Dock of Shame, waiting for somebody to arrive. Suddenly a submarine submerged from the water and the hatch opened.<p>

Chris and Bridgette gasped when they saw who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Reading14: <strong>Yep, cliffhanger! So Bridgette is in the final two, as for the mystery person, you'll find out in the next chapter!


	29. Day 13, Part 2: And Around the World

Total Drama World Tour

Finale II: …And Across the World

* * *

><p>Alejandro stepped out of the sub, and looked around. He had arrived at an island, but it didn't seem to be Camp Wannanaka. A rainbow head approached him and the arch villain gasped.<p>

"…Izzy?"

Izzy gave him a look. "Um… who are you? Are you that new intern that Chris hired?"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"You're on the island where 'Total Drama Action' is being filmed." Izzy explained, "Now, why did you arrive in a submarine? Normally I would be the only one to make an entrance like that…"

The arch villain rolled his eyes.

"That's not possible. Total Drama Action took place at an abandoned film lot." Alejandro told the rainbow head, "And why is your hair the color of a rainbow?"

Izzy giggled, "Just because I want too! Now who are you?"

Alejandro looked around to see that Chris was walking towards the main campgrounds. "Chris!" He waved his hand in the air. Chris noticed him and his eyes widened. "Why is Izzy here? She got taken away by the police when we were in Las Vegas!"

Chris just stood there, dumbfounded. "Who are you?"

"Alejandro! Part of season three of Total Drama! Total Drama World Tour!" Alejandro reasoned, trying to get the sadistic host to remember. "Cody and Bridgette are in the final three as well!"

"You're at Camp Tikitere. The set of Total Drama Action. And Cody isn't even in this season!" Chris told him. "If you're looking for some other show, then you're at the wrong island."

Alejandro's eyes widened. "No. That means I lost. No!"

* * *

><p>"Cody!" Bridgette screamed as the tech geek arrived outside of the submarine. She ran over to him and gave him a massive hug, "I am so glad to see you!"<p>

Cody smiled as the surfer chick hugged him. "Well, you won't believe what I've gone through. But first, we have to celebrate." The surfer girl looked at him, almost forgetting what had just happened.

"Oh, right! Alejandro's out! We won!" Bridgette screamed.

Chris chuckled as he approached the two. "Not exactly. You two now have to go through the final task. But first, let's hear what actually happened to Cody." He led the two over to the old Mess Hall and the three set down.

"Well," Cody began.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Outhouse – The True Story)<strong>

Cody – "So when I found myself in Australia, the police recognized me from when we had stopped there and tried to help me, thinking Izzy was behind me arriving there. So I went along with their theory and they sent me in a submarine to Camp Wannanaka. I have no idea what actually happened to Alejandro."

Bridgette – "I can't believe Alejandro would sink so low!" /the surfer thinks for a moment/ "Wait, yes I do."

Chris McLean – "Boy do we have one crazy challenge for our final two. They'll be taking mini fighter jets around the world, stopping at the locations we stopped at in the season, each collecting jewels. At the end, the contestant with that most jewels when they arrive at Hawaii, wins!"

* * *

><p>Two jets were indeed lined up in the main campgrounds at Camp Wannanaka. Cody and Bridgette were standing before a grinning Chris. "Well, welcome to the final two! For your challenge, you'll be flying around the world!"<p>

Bridgette giggled, "Didn't we just do that during the whole season?"

Cody nodded, "Yeah, we flew around the entire world this season. Seriously Chris, get some originality!"

Chris fumed, "Do either of you want to win the million dollars or what?"

As soon as Chris stated that, Bridgette and Cody stiffened up.

"Good," Chris grinned, "Now, as I was saying. You guys will be flying around the world, stopping at various locations to collect jewels. That means you'll be flying from Egypt to Las Vegas people! And then you must make your way to Hawaii where you must complete the final challenge!"

Bridgette's face went white. "Wait, we're going to Hawaii, again?"

Chris nodded, "Yep."

"So why are we flying around the world? We could just go to Hawaii and then complete the final challenge there." Bridgette stated.

Cody nodded, "Yeah, it would save a lot more time."

Chris rolled his eyes, "We actually managed to get an hour for this season finale. That's how we managed to fit the submarine challenge into it. How did you expect we could fit three challenges into half an hour?"

"Actually, each episode is 22 minutes if you cut off the commercials."

The host glared at Cody and threw his hands up in the air. "Do you have to be correct every second of the day? Geese, I'm trying to do the show! Nobody cares about the stupid correct stuff! Now get in those jets and fly to Egypt!"

Bridgette raised a hand, "Um Chris? I don't know how to fly a jet."

Chris sighed, "We equipped them just as we did with the subs. Now, leave me alone and I'll see you two in Hawaii!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bridgette – Pink Fighter Jet)<strong>

The surfer strapped herself into the seat and looked over at Cody who gave her a reassuring nod. He seemed nervous about the final challenge just as she was. She turned on the engine and waited for Chris to give her the go.

Bridgette opened up a cabinet to see a camera popping out.

"Oh great," She mused, noticing the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fighter Jet Cam – Surfer and Geek)<strong>

Cody – "So, I just realized Chris put a confessional in here. That guy just dies to see what we do. Doesn't he?"

Bridgette – "I just want this season to be over with. Alejandro has made it a living hell."

* * *

><p>Alejandro stormed through the set of Total Drama World Tour Aftermath. Taylor looked at him, disappointed.<p>

"Why are you here?" Taylor questioned.

"I got to the wrong island. Curse Enigma Dragon Warrior," Alejandro said, irritated.

LeShawna gave Alejandro a look. "Say what now?"

Alejandro glared at the sassy chick, "Never mind. Now, we must go with plan b. I have to stop the final two from making it to Hawaii."

Geoff balled his fists up. "If you do anything to my girlfriend."

Alejandro walked over to the party animal. "Well, I might just have too. After all, your girlfriend hasn't been very useful this season,"

Sadie glared, "Because she didn't fall for your stupid charms!"

"Shut up."

Katie stood up. "Don't talk to my BFFL that way!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "You two are so stupid. You have no idea what I'm capable of! You two don't even know why I'm doing this, do you?"

The ex-contestants shrugged.

"All will be explained," Alejandro and Taylor chuckled, "Now, I need to get to Hawaii and stop those two from completing the final challenge. And plus, bring the whole cast as a matter of fact." He glared at the others, "They'll be useful for what I have planned."

Leanne's eyes widened, "Why are you doing this Alejandro?"

The arch villian stopped on his way to the door. He turned around and looked at the others. "I never had a father." He said without hearing the other's responses and fled the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>(Egypt)<strong>

Bridgette entered the pyramid, looking for the jewel when she saw that a mummy was creeping out from behind a tomb. She shrieked and dropped her flashlight that she was carrying until she noitced that cupped in the bandages was an emerald green jewel. She grinned and made a move to grab it when the mummy fell straight foreward revealing the tech geek Cody. He smiled sheepishly and lunged for the jewel only for Bridgette to dive at the same time causing them to collide.

"Ouch!" Cody yelled, rubbing his head.

The surfer took this time to grab the jewel. "Sorry Cody, but I've got to win!"

Bridgette ran out of the pyramid leaving Cody sitting there, rubbing his head. The mummy got back onto his feet, and slapped Cody on the face, grumbled, and walked away, clearly ticked off.

* * *

><p><strong>(New York)<strong>

Cody was climbing up the climbing rope that had been set up on the Statue of Liberty. He looked over to see that Bridgette was already almost at the top. He sighed and continued to climb. But Bridgette was too smart and tangled Cody up in his rope sending him straight into Lady Liberty's breasts. **[1]**

"C'mon!" Cody's muffled voice echoed.

Bridgette giggled and finally made it to the top of Lady Liberty. She looked around for the jewel, but didn't see any. "Um, where's the jewel?" She asked herself.

The tech geek had finally made it out of Lady Liberty's breasts and out with him came a jewel. He held it up victoriously leaving a grossed out Bridgette.

"Chris is a sick pervert," Bridgette sighed, and then took the fire pole down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Japan)<strong>

Cody immeaditly dove into the rice and started to look for the jewel.

The surfer girl arrived moments later and looked down into the massive bowl of rice that Chris had left for the challenge. She got into a diving postion and dove freely into the bowl of rice. She hit her head on the rim of the bowl, knocking her out for a few minutes.

Cody noticed and got over to Bridgette.

"Bridgette?" Cody asked, shaking the surfer gal, "Are you okay?"

And in the few minutes that Bridgette was out, Cody searched for the jewel until she came to. Cody dove under and came back up with an orange colored jewel. He smiled and then swam back to Bridgette. She opened her eyes, and then noticed Cody had the jewel. She closed her eyes again and when Cody came close, she grabbed it and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yukon)<strong>

"It's freezing!" Bridgette called out as she and Cody were jumping ice flows. "I hate Yukon!"

Cody grinned, "Well, it is in Canada, our home."

"Don't remind me," The surfer replied. She looked around and then noticed a sled in the distance with a polar bear attached to it. And then she noticed the jewel around it's neck. "Hey! I think I see the jewel!"

Cody looked around, "Where?" Finally he spotted it and hurried towards the polar bear. He ran and grabbed the jewel, only for the polar bear to grab him from behind. The jewel then went flying straight into Bridgette's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>(German Alps)<strong>

Bridgette sighed as she climbed onto the sausage.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Bridgette sighed, "…Again."

Cody waved to Bridgette and rode the sausage to the bottom of the hill, and straight through the doors of the ice castle. The surfer girl followed in pursuit, following Cody into the ice castle. The tech geek shot Bridgette with a snowball gun and then hurried to the throne where a jewel was resting.

He grabbed it and hurried towards the door while Bridgette was brushing snow off of her.

* * *

><p><strong>(London)<strong>

With Bridgette leading by three jewels, Cody only managed to retrieve two. They landed in London, and each saw a man sipping a cup of tea in an outdoor café. On his plate next to his crumpet was a yellow jewel. They each eyed each other and raced each other for it.

When they reached the table, there were plates breaking, tea splashing, and the sound of a man being frightened. Bridgette stopped to say sorry for to the old man while Cody grabbed the jewel, running back to the jet.

Bridgette gritted her teeth and charged towards her jet leaving the man hopelessly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>(Amazon)<strong>

"Tigers!" Cody screamed as he and Bridgette ran through the rain forest, side by side until they came to the tree house that Ezekiel and Izzy had stayed in during the Amazon over-night challenge.

They each climbed the elevator and saw the orange tiger thrashing at the side of the tree house, growling. They looked around to see a pair of pants lying on the bed, with a jewel right above the crotch area.

"What did those two do?" Bridgette asked the geek, who shook his head. Bridgette's desire for an answer distracted herself as Cody grabbed the jewel and left on the zip line to the other tree. Bridgette went on the other, back to the jets.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash-forward…)<strong>

Alejandro was on a jet going towards Hawaii while two jets surrounding him headed in to his destination as well. Taylor was piloting the one of the left and Blaineley was piloting the one on the right.

The contestants were split up and were tied up in the jets.

"Perfect," Alejandro smiled, "I will get my revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>(Aftermath Set)<strong>

Beth and Josh were still tied up in a closet, not speaking to each other. Josh had his ears nearly glued to the door, listening. When everything was silent, he perked up. "Beth! I don't hear anyone!"

"What's the use?" Beth asked, "We're never going to get out of here."

Josh put his hands on his hips, "No."

"What?"

"No! You were on Total Drama for Pete's sake! If you endured all of Chris's crap for two seasons, then this should be easy! We just need to warn the police about what happened!" Josh yelled.

Beth's eyes widened. "You're right!"

"Now, can you please open this door up? My hands are tied." Josh said.

"Mine are too," Beth rolled her eyes.

"Wait, if we sit back to back, then maybe we can untie each other," The two turned around to sit back to back and managed to untie each other. Then Beth stood up and opened up the door.

Too bad Sierra was standing in their way, holding a metal pipe. Beth and Josh gasped making the crazed fan smirk.

"You think you can escape?" Sierra asked. "Boyfriend stealer?"

Josh went silent and raised an eyebrow. Beth rolled her eyes and told Josh he'd explain later.

"Listen, Cody broke up with you." Beth stated, "And now he's in the finals so it doesn't matter anymore. Once he wins, he'll come and stop you!"

Sierra glared and charged at Beth, only for her to step out of the way, grabbing the metal pipe from Sierra's hands. She ran straight into the closet making Josh and Beth close the door and seal it with the metal pipe.

Sierra banged on the door, crying. "Let me go!" She screamed, throwing a tantrum. "I'm Cody's boyfriend! I'm his biggest fan! I deserve to have him, not you! Alejandro is already on his way to stop everyone at Hawaii. He's going to bring Cody to me!"

Beth didn't listen as she and Josh hurried to the nearest phone. Josh picked up and dialed 911 and handed it to Beth.

"We need help," Beth shouted into the phone, "Total Drama is in danger!"

The lady on the phone didn't seem to understand. Josh couldn't tell what she was saying, but could tell that Beth was getting annoyed.

"The TV show that's on Cartoon Network and Teletoon!" Beth yelled, "Chris McLean is in it!"

The lady seemed to understand that one.

"Good. Now send police troops to Hawaii! That's where they're heading now!" Beth exclaimed.

Once Beth hung up, she looked at Josh. "We're the only ones who know. We have to save Total Drama."

* * *

><p><strong>Musical Number #2 in Finale: Save This Show Performed by Beth and Josh<strong>

**Beth: **We gotta save this show.

**Josh: **You called the numba.

**Beth: **So we'll save this show.

**Josh: **Saving this show so Manhunt can live on.

**Beth and Josh: **With Total Drama! Without Blaineley!

**Beth: **Together!

**Josh: **It's up to us!

**Beth and Josh: **_/looking straight at each other/ _To Save…This…Show!

* * *

><p><strong>(Las Vegas)<strong>

While Beth and Josh were at the aftermath set, Cody and Bridgette had continued their race around the world. Bridgette had six jewels while Cody had five. Cody had to get this jewel or else he would lose.

Cody jumped onto a double decker tour bus and saw a tour guide. Bridgette was right next to him, trying to figure out something. Cody noticed this and saw that a jewel was bulging out in his crotch area. He smacked his forehead and ran towards the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Musical Number #3 in Finale: Strip Them Down Performed by Cody and Bridgette<strong>

**Cody: **It's creepy how Chris puts it there and doesn't even break a sweat.

**Bridgette: **It's even creepier how they don't even blink.

**Cody: **But we gotta strip them down…

**Bridgette: **…To win the show!

**Bridgette and Cody: **Strip Them Down To the Show!

**Cody: **_/while Bridgette was distracted, he reached into the guys pants and quickly grabbed the jewel/_

* * *

><p>"No way!" Chris exclaimed from the tent in Hawaii. "I was kind of hoping Bridgette would do that, but that makes for great ratings! Wonder how Beth's gonna feel."<p>

"I don't know. She's all tied up at the moment."

Chris froze at the sound of that voice. He turned around to see Alejandro pointing a gun straight at Chris's head.

"Hello McLean."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay, this is getting towards the end. It's the most action packed seen in the story, which will resolve and then tell you the facts. Enjoy!)**

Cody and Bridgette were racing towards Hawaii at the moment. When it came into view, the two of them grabbed their jewels and landed the jets on the shores of Hawaii. When they got out, they saw Blaineley and Taylor pointing guns at the them. Alejandro trudged towards them holding Chris at gun point.

Bridgette gasped.

"Omigosh!" Bridgette yelled, "Taylor was the girl that Trent was dating!"

Taylor nodded, "Yes stupid girl. Have you figured out anything else?"

"That you better let Chris go." Cody spat out.

Alejandro chuckled, "I told you that I would win. Now, hand over the jewels so I can win this contest." He walked over to Bridgette and Cody and ripped the jewels out of their hands.

"Why are you doing this Alejandro?" Bridgette asked.

"I never got my father."

Chris gasped. "Wait, this is what this is about?"

Taylor nodded, "Alejandro and I have been plotting the entire season to bring you down."

Blaineley stepped foreward, "Yes. We've kept the aftermath hostage for quite some time now. It looks like I'm going to win this time."

"But wait," Cody stated. "This doesn't make sense. Why is Blaineley in this?"

Alejandro chuckled, "That's the part you never figured out." He smiled. "She's my mother, Taylor and I are twins, and Chris is my father who abandoned us at birth."

"No he isn't. I am."

A man trudged foreward, holding onto a wooden stick used as a cane. He had a bad bruise on his forehead and was wearing a little Chef's hat. Cody and Bridgette gasped as Chef Hatchet stepped foreward.

"Alexander. Taylor." Chef Hatchet glared, "Haven't you ever wondered why your skin is dark and not white like Chris?"

Blaineley gasped. "I do remember. Chef was different years ago."

Chris shook his head, "That doesn't make sense. Blaineley is only my age. Chef is like, in his fifties!"

Chef grinned, "Her name isn't Blaineley. It's Mildred. She underwent surgery three years ago to look younger. She's 55 and is posing as a 25 year old woman."

Blaineley glared and pointed her gun at Chef. "Whatever. I'm helping my kids and I'm going to kill you for making me raise them on my own!" Just as she was about to ring out the gun shot, a gunshot was heard, and the gun in Blaineley's hand fell to the ground.

Cody and Bridgette gasped and looked over to see Josh holding the gun.

"I'm not letting you hurt innocent people anymore," Josh said. He was holding a gun as he had just arrived in a helicopter with Beth.

Alejandro glared at Josh. "That's it! I'm going to win this money and kill my father! Got it?"

"Stop Alexander." Chef Hatchet said.

"What?" Beth asked, stepping onto the beach. "Were you talking to Alejandro?"

"His real name is Alexander." The chef replied, "He's just using Alejandro as a false name."

Alexander glared and grabbed Cody and Bridgette and the three rushed off into the forest leaving the others. Taylor held everyone at gun point while Josh pointed the gun at Taylor and Blaineley.

* * *

><p>The other contestants were watching as Alexander put Cody and Bridgette on separate ends of the volcano. He raised the gun and opened his mouth as well.<p>

"The rules are very simple. You two must walk on this tight-rope and battle each other until another person falls into the volcano." Alexander grinned, "Oh, who cares? I'm going to push the winner in any way!"

Duncan gasped. "This is way out of line dude."

"You won't win! Gosh!" Harold rang out.

"Oh, I believe I already have. Now duel!" Alexander rang out to Cody and Bridgette. They looked at each other, and walked down the tight-rope. Cody looked at Bridgette and whispered something into her ear. "No talking! Battle!"

Cody and Bridgette turned to Alexander and then charged him. Before Alexander could react, he fell to the ground and his gun was knocked out of his hands. Cody grabbed it and pointed it to Alexander.

"Stop!" Beth's scream was heard as Taylor came up to the volcano holding her at gunpoint.

"That's right." Alexander said. "You shoot me, and we shoot your girlfriend. It's over Cody, give up!"

"It's over!" Taylor screamed. "I win! Total Drama is over!"

Cody was dripping with sweat, and was concerned about Beth, along with stopping Alexander. It was a matter of seconds before it happened. The next five seconds happened in a matter of seconds. A shot was fired, but not from Cody or Taylor. Taylor fell to the ground as Trent stood there, with the gun in his hand.

"Bad ex." Trent stated, glaring at Taylor.

Alexander was outnumbered as the police hurried up the volcano to collect the arch villian who was paralyzed with fear over the death of his sister. The police escorted him down the volcano leaving Trent in Gwen's arms. Beth ran into Cody's arms, trembling with fear while Bridgette and Geoff embraced each other.

* * *

><p>Alexander and Blaineley were shipped away into a helicopter to the nearest prison while Taylor's body was escorted to a grave site. Beth was treated for wounds while Cody paced outside the Doctor's trailer.<p>

Once Beth came out, she and Cody embraced into each other's arms.

"I love you," Beth choked out, erupting into tears. "I love you Cody."

DJ approached the two, smiling. "I'm happy for you two. But Chris sent me to get you guys, there's still stuff that needs to be gone over."

Cody and Beth followed DJ down the beach, with Cody's arm around Beth's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's been one crazy day." Chris said, standing on the stage that had been constructed on the beach. White fold-up chairs were set up before the stage which was occupied by the teenagers, Josh, and Chef. "But still, we must all remember this was a competion. We have our final two—Bridgette and Cody. We still need a winner."<p>

Bridgette and Cody stepped up to the stage, smiling.

"Actually Chris," Bridgette smiled at the host. "Cody and I have made up our minds. We decided that due to it being such a crazy season,"

"We're going to split the money, and both are this season's winners." Cody smiled.

Chris's eyes widened. "No. That's not how it works! You guys need to have one final challenge to determine who wins! I'm not going to let you do that!"

Suddenly a huge yacht arrived on the shores. The drawbridge was strung down and out stepped a lady with blonde hair in a purple dress. Chris's eyes widened and ran foreward to the yacht and got down on his knees and seem to be worshiping the lady.

"Ms. Jones!" Chris exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Who's Ms. Jones?" Cody asked to which Chef Hatchet responded.

"The producer." Chef replied, wondering why Ms. Jones was here.

Ms. Jones stepped onto the beach; her purple dress was waving in the wind and her straight blonde hair wove in the wind also. "McLean!" She exclaimed, "I'm not happy! This season finale didn't work out well! You had a murder!"

"I understand Ms. Jones, but we've moved on. The cameras didn't even catch it!" Chris pleaded.

Ms. Jones shook her head. "I don't care. You put the cast in danger. It violates their contracts. Now we're going to have to shut down Total Drama, forever."

"What?" Chris called out. "Ms. Jones, it can't be!"

"Total Drama is cancelled." Ms. Jones smiled to the cast. "You're free to go."

The cast burst into a crowd of cheers as Ms. Jones made her statement. Chris's face got bright red as Ms. Jones left on the yacht. Cody and Bridgette walked over to Chris and each rested their elbow on his shoulders.

"Well," Cody smiled. "Looks like since Total Drama is over,"

"And you violated our contracts," Bridgette grinned.

"We get to split the money anyway we want it."

"And you're out of a job McLean. It's been fun."

"It really has."

Bridgette and Cody walked back to the group of cheering teenagers while Chris sank into the ground. Geoff and Bridgette perked up, smiling.

"Maybe we can get one final aftermath in before the seasons over!" Bridgette smiled. "We can interview the guys who didn't get their interviews and the winners!"

DJ looked over at Sadie and took her into the woods.

"You know Sadie?" DJ asked.

"Yeah DJ?" Sadie smiled at the gentle giant, cocking her head to the side, wondering what he wanted.

"Since Total Drama Island, I've sort of had a crush on you." DJ smiled, wanting desperately for a positive response.

In response, Sadie gave DJ a kiss on the lips. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! After 29 chapters and 4 months of typing, Total Drama World Tour is finally over! Cody and Bridgette are our winners, Alejandro or should I say Alexander has been stopped, and Total Drama's over! But there's still one more chapter to wrap everything up, so don't stop reading yet!<strong>

**The next chapter should be up on Wednesday due to me having many pre-school events to attend before school actually starts on Wednesday. And plus, just to spoil you, I'll give you guys the chapter title of chapter 30:**

**The Aftermath IV**

**I wonder how long it took you guys to figure that one out. So, until next time, my friends!**

**-Reading14**


End file.
